Divoký alfa
by Charcee
Summary: Do Beacon Hills přichází smečka Alfů s prosbou o pomoc. V jejich městě se totiž divoký alfa rozhodl vytvořit smečku kanim a jediný, kdo má s kanimou zkušenosti, je Derek a jeho smečka. Podaří se jim zvládnout nezvladatelného Alfu? A co Derek a jeho vztah ke Stilesovi?
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"emZačíná několik měsíců po konci druhé sezóny, který jsem si trochu pozměnila. Boyd a Erica Dereka nikdy neopustili = nesetkali se se smečkou Alfů. Místo toho byli s Derekem, Isaacem a Peterem, když objevili značku, co jim Alfí smečka zanechala. Peter uteče, ale dlouhé týdny se nic neděje, a tak dá Derek opravit dům, aby zapůsobil na Alfí smečku a dal jim najevo, že jméno Hale má pořád zvuk. Během toho se sblíží se Stilesem a začnou spolu spát (i přesto, že Stiles patří ke Scottovi)./em/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;" /p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek miloval sex po ránu, když byl Stiles ještě rozespalý a Derek ho mohl probudit po svém – přitisknutý klínem ke Stilesovým hýždím a s rukou sevřenou okolo Stilesova penisu. Miloval, jak Stiles vždycky zamručel, otevřel oči a natlačil se na Dereka./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Znova?" zavrněl Stiles a Derek mu v souhlasu začal cumlat krk, pozorný, aby Stilesovi neudělal milostné značky, kterých by si někdo mohl všimnout (pro útěchu vlka si ho aspoň značil na místech, co nebyly vidět)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se otočil a Derek se mu podíval do tváře. Rozespalý výraz mu už skoro zmizel z obličeje a zbyly lehce zrůžovělé tváře a lesk v očích, předzvěst výjimečně dobrého sexu. Nechal se přetočit na záda a odhrnout přikrývku, pod kterou se schovával jeho penis, na špičce s kapkou preejakulátu. Sledoval, jak se Stiles sklonil a spíš pro potěšení, než aby ho připravil (už tak byl tvrdý), ho vzal do úst./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se nemusel omezovat ve zvukových projevech – upozornil svoje Bety, že o víkendu se k domu nesmí ani přiblížit a věděl, že poslechnou. Byl Alfa a jeho slovo bylo zákon. Zasténal proto nahlas a cítil, jak se Stiles pyšně usmál, než se narovnal a sedl si na něj./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Podej mi to." Stiles kývl na lahvičku lubrikantu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se natáhl pro lahvičku, ale nepodal ji Stilesovi. Sám Stilese připravil, protože emprostě/em emmohl/em a kvůli Stilesově zrůžovělému obličeji pokaždé, když to udělal. Políbil ho předtím, než se Stiles nadzvedl a nasměroval na Derekův penis./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek dovnitř vklouzl lehce a Stiles zasténal, rukama opřený o Derekův hrudník zaryl nehty do Derekovy kůže. Pohybovat se začal vláčně, nenuceně, nikam nespěchal. Na kůži mu zářily ranní sluneční paprsky a vytvářely dojem, že je Stiles opálenější, než ve skutečnosti byl. Derek zatoužil ochutnat, jestli paprsky nezměnily i Stilesovu chuť, a tak se posadil – Stiles tiše vypískl, protože to bylo nečekané – a olízl Stilesovo rameno./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ne, pomyslel si spokojeně, pořád chutná jako Stiles. Přiložil nos ke krku. A pořád stejně voní – po trávě, dětském pudru, papíru a teď i po Derekovi. Derekův vlk zavrčel, protože se mu nelíbilo, že tu vůni ze sebe Stiles ve sprše smyje. Chtěl si ho označit, aby každý věděl, komu patří./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles zasténal a zrychlil tempo ve snaze dostat víc. „Dereku," dostal ze sebe mezi steny a Derek prsty přejížděl Stilesovo mužství, dokud necítil, jak sebou Stiles škubnul, když ho zalila vlna slasti, která dopadla na Derekovo břicho./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekův čich naplnila vůně Stilesova uvolnění, a když si Stiles opřel čelo o Derekovo rameno a snažil se zklidnit dech, Derek vyvrcholil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles obtočil ruce okolo Derekova krku a přitiskl se k němu. Dělal to tak vždycky, s potřebou cítit Derekovo teplo a dotyk. Derek ho vtáhnul hlouběji do svého objetí, pořád zabořený uvnitř něj./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Měl bych se jít osprchovat," promluvil Stiles, aniž by učinil jediný pohyb./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Hm," zamručel Derek souhlasně, aniž by uvolnil objetí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kolik je?" zeptal se Stiles po chvíli mlčení./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek naklonil hlavu jen natolik, aby viděl na hodiny. „Půl jedenácté."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Měl bych se jít osprchovat," zamumlal znovu Stiles. Derek přikývl, nechal Stilese opatrně se z něj zvednout a otřít si kapesníkem stehna. Stiles zahodil kapesník do koše vedle postele a zvedl se./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ručníky jsou v koupelně?" zeptal se, a když Derek přikývl, posbíral svoje oblečení a odešel do koupelny./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek vstal a stáhl povlečení z postele, aby ho stihnul vyprat dřív, než se jeho smečka zítra vrátí. Vlk uvnitř něj zavrčel. Nechtěl se vzdát pachu svého druha a Derekovi chvíli trvalo, než ho ovládnul, protože sám toužil po tom samém. Jenže na rozdíl od vlka ho neovládaly jen pocity a instinkty. Je to jen sex, napomínal svého vlka, ale ten tomu nerozuměl (nebo rozumět nechtěl)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se vrátil uvolněný v čistém oblečení ve chvíli, kdy už měl Derek poklizeno a sám už byl oblečený./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se podíval na Dereka. „Tak já půjdu. Kdy mám zase přijít? Nebo přijdeš ty?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zjistím, kdy má tvůj otec službu," přikývl Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Fajn," usmál se Stiles spokojeně a otočil se k odchodu. „Zatím!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek osaměl a byla to nepříjemná samota, protože dům byl bez Stilese náhle tichý, prázdný a velký. Kdyby bylo na vlkovi, vyběhl by za Stilesem a přitáhl ho zpátky, ale Derek jen otevřel okno, aby vyvětral a odnesl povlečení do pračky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pak sešel dolů a uvařil si snídani, kterou mu nebylo dopřáno sníst, protože zaslechl, jak se k domu blíží auto. Vztekle odložil talíř a šel otevřít, takže viděl, jak Boydovo auto zaparkovalo na cestě a vyskočila z něj celá smečka./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co tady sakra děláte?" zavrčel Derek a oči se mu rudě zaleskly./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Erica si skousla ret a Isaac se nejistě ohlédl po Boydovi./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslím, že už přišli," řekl Boyd./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kdo?" Derek se zamračil, když mu to došlo. „Jak jste na to přišli?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Byli jsme si ráno zaběhat a les je plný jejich pachů," vysvětlila Erica a držela se Isaacovy paže./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se proměnil do alfí podoby. „Ukažte mi kde."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Všude od skal až po hranice města," mávl Boyd rukou, ale oči se mu zaleskly vlkem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se Isaac./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nejdřív to obhlédnu. Vy počkejte tady," zavrčel Derek a rozeběhnul se k místům, která Isaac popsal. Smečka měla pravdu, ale on na rozdíl od nich dokázal rozpoznat, že tudy neproběhla celá smečka, ale jen její část./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Alfí smečka měla deset členů a Derek tady poznával pachy jen čtyř vlkodlaků. Tří mužů a jedné ženy. Nevěděl, jestli je to dobré, nebo špatné znamení, ale rozhodl se, že když bude očekávat to nejhorší, nemůže být pak zklamaný./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vrátil se do domu, kde smečka čekala v obýváku a Erica něco šeptala Boydovi do ucha, zatímco Isaac seděl vedle a přikyvoval. Když vstoupil Derek, zmlkli a hleděli na něj./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou to tři muži a jedna žena," promluvil Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co to znamená?" zeptal se Boyd./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To nevím," zavrtěl hlavou Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co budeme dělat?" zajímala se Erica./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Počkáme, dokud se sami neobjeví, ale všichni budete ve střehu," odpověděl Erice a zamyslel se. „A bude lepší, když se na chvíli nastěhujete sem."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Erica, Isaac a Boyd přikývli./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A co Scott? Řekneme mu to?" zeptal se Isaac./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Měl by to vědět. Mohl by nám pomoct," usoudil Boyd./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Já s ním promluvím," souhlasil Derek, „vy se vraťte domů, sbalte si, co potřebujete, a vraťte se sem."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scottův pokoj byl prázdný, když do něj Derek prolezl oknem. Zaváhal, jestli má na Scotta počkat, ale tohle bylo důležité, a tak si sedl do křesla vedle Scottovy postele a čekal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pokoj byl silně cítit po Scottovi, ale jeho vlk rozpoznal i slabý Stilesův pach, jak se tu Stiles často zdržoval. Vlk zavrčel, protože se mu nelíbilo, že našel Stilesovu vůni v pokoji jiného vlkodlaka, i když šlo o Stilesova nejlepšího kamaráda. Derek zaťal zuby. Věděl, že dokud si Stilese neoznačí jako svého, vlk bude nespokojený. Což bylo navždy, protože to vypadalo, že jejich vztah je jenom o sexu. Ani se neodvažoval pomýšlet na možnost, že by to Stilese přestalo bavit nebo se nedej bože zamiloval do někoho jiného./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zaslechl na schodech kroky a to bylo jedině dobře. Vzápětí do pokoje vstoupil Scott se Stilesem za zády./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Sakra! Sakra!" zaklel Scott, jak se Dereka lekl. „Co tu děláš?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek přeskakoval pohledem ze Scotta na Stilese a usadil se očima na Scottově tváři./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O čem?" zavrčel Scott, rozladěný, že mu Derek zkazil dopoledne./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek sledoval Stilese, který se tvářil zvědavě a nijak nedal najevo, že by se s Derekem už ráno viděl nebo že by byl pro něj Derek znamenal něco víc než pro Scotta./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Před Stilesem snad už mluvit můžeš, ne?" řekl Scott, který si Derekův pohled vyložil po svém./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se na Dereka zamračil, jakoby se Scottem souhlasil, a Derek si povzdechl. „Dnes ráno za mnou byli Erica, Isaac a Boyd," slyšel, jak se Stilesovi poplašeně rozbušilo srdce, „a oznámili mi, že v lese pocítili nové pachy."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jaké pachy?" zeptal se Scott podezíravě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Alfí smečky."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles překvapením málem spadl ze židle. „Vážně?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek ho ignoroval. „Jsou to tři muži a jedna žena."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslel jsem, že jich je deset," vyhrkl Stiles a Scott přikývl na souhlas./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co to znamená? Proč nepřišli všichni?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nevím," přiznal Derek, „ale nečekám od toho nic dobrého."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ty nikdy nečekáš nic dobrého," řekl Stiles a znělo to, jako když matka kárá svoje dítě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek ho zpražil očima./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A co chceš po mě?" zeptal se Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Pomoc," odpověděl Derek, „pokud bude potřeba."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott se ohlédl po Stilesovi, jakoby od něj čekal radu nebo souhlas. Stiles kývl v neurčitém gestu, jakoby říkal „co jiného můžeš dělat"./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobře, ale chci, abys mě o všem informoval," nařídil Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek přikývl a vstal. „Smečka bude od teď na čas bydlet u mě," informoval Scotta, ale podíval se na Stilese, který pochopil. Žádné návštěvy u Dereka doma./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Smečka o sobě dala vědět několik dnů na to během mimořádně poklidného večera. Erica a Isaac v kuchyni vařili těstoviny s mletými kuličkami a dům byl provoněný česnekem a smaženým masem. V obývacím pokoji seděli Boyd s Derekem – Boyd na pokraji spánku a Derek s novinami na klíně, kde se snažil najít jakoukoli informaci, co by mohla souviset s Alfí smečkou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek byl první, kdo je ucítil a okamžitě vstal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Boyde," houknul na Boyda, který hned procitnul, plně čilý a soustředěný, jakoby vůbec nespal. Derek nemusel nic vysvětlovat, protože Boyd je cítil taky. Erica s Isaacem slyšeli Derekovo houknutí – nosy plné pachu jídla – a v sekundě se objevili v obývacím pokoji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Erica chtěla promluvit, ale Derek ji umlčel rudýma očima. Poslouchal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Slyšel kroky čtyř osob kráčející k domu, jejich srdce ve stabilním rytmu. Šli mlčky a pomalu, zastavili se na verandě a pak zazvonil zvonek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se zmateně ohlédl po svojí smečce. Smečka Alfů, co zvoní?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zvonek zazvonil podruhé a donutil Dereka k akci. Kývl na svoje Bety, které si v naučeném rozmístění stouply za něj, a šel otevřít./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Za dveřmi skutečně stáli tři muži a jedna žena, všichni v uvolněném postoji, žena dokonce s rukama v kapsách. Právě žena ho upoutala nejvíc. Pravděpodobně vůdkyně skupiny vypadala tak na dvacet, měla tmavou pleť, ale ne tak tmavou jako Boyd a její vlasy byly tuhé a těžké, navzdory pleti světle hnědé. Vedle ní stáli dva muži podobní jako vejce vejci – dvojčata. Byli mladší než ona, s modrýma očima a blonďatými vlasy do módního, rozcuchaného účesu. Oba se usmívali rošťáckým úsměvem a působili dojmem, že přišli na oslavu. Poslední z nich byl nejstarší a nejvyšší, v Derekově věku, podobný dvojčatům (i když s tmavými vlasy), takže ho Derek tipoval na příbuzného./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Derek Hale?" promluvila žena a usmála se. Nečekala na odpověď a pokračovala: „Omlouváme se, že jsme o sobě nedali vědět dřív, ale museli jsme se adaptovat." Znovu ten úsměv. „Já jsem Tyra. Tohle je Aiden a Ethan. A tohle Mason."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jestli to byla strategie, jak Dereka zmást, rozhodně se jim dařila. „Co chcete?" zavrčel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Klídek," jedno z dvojčat – Ethan – vyhodilo ruce do vzduchu v mírovém gestu, „nejsme tady, abychom na vás zaútočili nebo tak něco."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Naopak," dodalo druhé, „potřebujeme pomoct."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Pořád čekal, že se něco zvrtne. Sledoval čtyři Alfy ostřížím zrakem, připravený se kdykoli přeměnit, pokud to bude třeba. Erica se zatím vrátila z kuchyně a na tácu nesla čtyři šálky s čajem, které položila na stůl před Alfy sedící vedle sebe na gauči.

„Díky," řekla Tyra a poklidně z čaje upila.

„Nemáte cukr?" zeptal se Ethan. Erica přikývla, zašla do kuchyně a vrátila se s cukřenkou. Aiden si do šálku naházel pět kostek stejně tak jeho bratr.

„Myslím, že bychom měli vysvětlit, proč jsme přišli," řekl Mason, když odložil šálek zpátky na stůl.

„To je dobrý nápad," odvětil Derek a jeho hlas nesl nádech sarkasmu.

„Jak už řekl Aiden," začala Tyra, „potřebujeme pomoct."

„Pomoct s čím?" zeptal se Derek ostražitě.

Tyra si vyměnila pohled s Masonem. „Máme na našem území takový _problém_ ," řekl, a když Derek beze slova vyčkával, pokračoval: „Jeden z naší smečky se odtrhl."

„Dobře," zamručel Derek pomalu, „ale to není nic, s čím bychom vám mohli pomoct."

„To není všechno," zavrtěla hlavou Tyra a na chvíli se odmlčela, jak zvažovala slova. „Marc se totiž úplně zbláznil. Začal přeměňovat lidi, aby si stvořil vlastní smečku. Ale jen vybrané lidi."

„Co to znamená?" vložil se do rozhovoru zvědavě Isaac a Derek po něm švihnul očima.

„Myslím, že vy už jste měli tu čest s kanimou," prohlásil Mason. V místnosti se rozhostilo hrobové ticho a Derek měl pocit, že snad ani neslyší bušit srdce ostatních sedmi lidí v pokoji. Myšlenky se mu v hlavě táhly jako lepidlo. Vážně doufal, že se jim nesnaží říct to, co si myslel, že se snaží.

„Přeměňuje lidi v kanimy?" hlesla Erica.

Tyra přikývla. „Podle legendy se kanimou stane ten, kdo má nevyřešenou minulost, je to tak? Marc vyhledává takové lidi a týden před úplňkem je pokouše. Když se promění ve vlkodlaka, bez milosti je zabije. Začíná do města přitahovat lovce."

„Kolik jich už má?" zeptal se Derek klidně, ale v nitru mu srdce bušilo jako šílené.

„Pět," hlesla Tyra, „ale nevíme, kdo to je. Viděli jsme je jen v ještěří formě."

„Když jsme se doslechli, že jste se tu vypořádali s kanimou, doufali jsme, že byste nám mohli pomoct," promluvil Aiden.

„Od koho to víte?"

„Tantamy se šíří rychle," zamručel Mason.

Dereka napadla jediná osoba – Peter. Zaťal zuby. „Neznáme žádný zázračný návod, jak zabít kanimu. Měli jsme prostě štěstí."

„Jak přesně se to stalo?" zajímal se Ethan a Derekovi připadalo, jakoby si přál vyprávět pohádku.

„Jacksona – kanimu – zachránila jeho životní láska," odpověděl a sakra, proč to znělo tak stupidně? „Zkrátka se mu povedlo vyřešit jeho problémy s minulostí."

„Co se stalo pak?" zeptal se Aiden.

„Proměnil se ve vlkodlaka."

Alfové mlčeli a všichni čtyři vypadali zamyšleně.

„Můžeme si promluvit s Jacksonem?" zeptal se Mason a prohlédl si Derekovu smečku, jakoby zkoumal, kdo z nich je Jackson.

„Jackson nepatří do mojí smečky. Jackson je omega," zabručel Derek nevrle.

„A můžeme s ním mluvit?" naléhala Tyra.

Derek se ohlédl po svojí smečce. Boyd neurčitě pokrčil rameny.

Stiles si nebyl docela jistý, jak se to stalo, že jeho život nabral takový směr. Jasně, všechno začalo Scottovým kousnutím, ale jak se proboha stalo, že tady teď sedí s Lydií a sledují Futuramu jako dva nejlepší kamarádi?

Pamatoval si, jak k němu přišla před několika měsíci nešťastná z Jacksonovy smrti, jak jí utěšoval a pak jí všechno řekl, aby jí pomohl Jacksona zachránit. Takže to zpočátku byla asi vděčnost, která přerostla v něco víc.

Přesto bylo v jeho životě ještě něco podivnějšího než vlkodlaci a kamarádství s Lydií. Derek Hale a on. Jak se proboha stalo _tohle_? Jasně, Derek se mu líbil vždycky (a komu ne, ten musel být _slepý_ ), ale nikdy by nečekal, že i on bude chtít jeho. Aspoň na sex.

Stiles se zamračil. V tom byl právě problém. Šlo jenom o sex. Ne, že by si stěžoval, sex byl skvělý, ale on chtěl něco víc. Ne velkou romanci jako Lydia a Jackson, úplně by mu stačil vztah, který by nemusel tajit. Bohužel se nezdálo, že by Derek chtěl jejich vztah posunout na… vztah.

„Zase to děláš, Stilesi," zakroutila hlavou Lydia.

„Promiň," zamumlal a upřel oči na obrazovku.

„Viděl jsi ho dneska?" zeptala se Lydia. Ona jediná věděla, co mezi ním a Derekem je. Neřekl jí to, sama na to přišla, protože ho prostě znala. A taky v tom měla prsty holčičí empatie (ta, co chyběla Scottovi a díky které o ničem nevěděl).

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. Rozhodl se, že se nenechá poddat tomu pocitu osamění a bezmocnosti.

„Kdy jsi ho viděl naposledy?"

„Před týdnem. Slíbil, že přijde, ale když se tu kolem potlouká ta Alfí smečka…"

Lydia si povzdychla. „A proč mu prostě neřekneš, co cítíš?"

„A všechno zkazit?" odmítl Stiles a vypnul počítač, protože Futuramě už ani jeden z nich nevěnoval pozornost. „Víš, že Derek nedal nijak najevo, že by mě měl rád." To slovo mu vážně nešlo přes rty.

„Spí s tebou," připomněla mu Lydia a trochu se při té představě uchichtla.

Stiles se zašklebil. „Nech toho."

Lydia se protáhla. „I tak ses dostal dál, než by kdokoli čekal."

„To je dost nepovedený kompliment," ušklíbl se Stiles.

„Lepší neumím," pokrčila Lydia rameny a natáhla se pro mobil, co jí ležel na Stilesově nočním stolku a zuřivě vyzváněl. „Jacksone," pozdravila volajícího nadšeně.

Stiles protočil oči a vstal, aby si odskočil na záchod. Když se vrátil, Lydia na něj v pokoji čekala, převlečená z pyžama do normálního oblečení, a ve tváři měla vážný výraz.

„Co se děje?" Něco se dít muselo, jinak by nebyla oblečená.

„Alfí smečka se dnes večer ukázala u Dereka. Chtějí mluvit s Jacksonem," odvětila klidně.

„Cože? Jak to? Proč s Jacksonem? A proč Derek nedal vědět?"

„Je to tvůj přítel, ne můj," utrousila Lydia kousavě. Stiles chtěl něco odseknout, ale Lydia dodala: „A navíc chtějí mluvit i se mnou."

„S tebou? Proč s tebou? Vždyť ani nejsi vlkodlak!"

„Chtějí mluvit o kanimě."

Zůstal stát v němém úžasu. „Proč o kanimě? A proč s tebou?"

Lydia pokrčila rameny a hodila mu bundu. „Potřebuju svést."

„Neměla bys tam jezdit," rozčiloval se Stiles, když Lydia vyšla z pokoje a on ji následoval, zatímco si oblékal bundu. „Je to nebezpečné."

„Jackson by je nenechal mě zranit," zavrtěla Lydia hlavou a netrpělivě sledovala, jak si Stiles obléká boty.

„Víš, Jackson není všemocný," připomněl jí Stiles sarkasticky.

Povzdechla si. „Mohl bys o tom prosím tě přestat diskutovat? Jackson potřebuje pomoct a nežádal by mě, abych přijela, kdyby si myslel, že se mi může něco stát."

„To zní rozumně, ale pořád se mi to nelíbí!"

„Jeď už," pobídla ho naštvaně.

„Fajn," rezignoval, „kam?"

„K Derekovi."

Ztuhl, ale doufal, že to na něm nepoznala a nastartoval. Na půli cesty si všiml, že na rozdíl od Lydie se nepřevléknul z pyžama, ale on na Alfí schůzku pozvaný nebyl – nemusí vypadat reprezentativně. Rozladilo ho to, protože kdyby byla Lydia v ohrožení, mohl by pomoct. Takhle nebude ani vědět, co se děje.

Zastavili před Derekovým domem a Stilesovi se rozbušilo srdce, protože tenhle dům měl spojený s Derekem a jeho doteky. Zaostřil, když si před domem všiml tří postav a jednu z nich by Stiles poznal kdekoli – Derek. Postavy se pohnuly směrem k autu a Stiles rozpoznal i Jacksona. Třetího neznal, ale silně na něj zapůsobil.

„Stilesi, co tady děláš?" zavrčel Derek, jak ti tři došli k autu.

„Kdo to je?" zeptal se zamračeně neznámý, ale Stiles rozpoznal i náznak zájmu.

„Jenom mě odvezl," zabručela Lydia, vystoupila z auta a políbila Jacksona na tvář. Jackson se tvářil ostražitě.

„Je to člověk," řekl muž a Stiles se zašklebil. Muž se obrátil k Derekovi. „On o nás taky ví?"

„Samozřejmě," předběhla ho Lydia v odpovědi a Derek jí věnoval rudý pohled, kterého si nevšimla, nebo dělala, že ho nevidí. „Stiles nám všem několikrát zachránil život."

Muž pozvedl obočí a zvědavě si Stilese prohlédnul. „Co víš o kanimě?"

„Cože?" vyhrkl Stiles překvapeně, šokovaný, že muž promluvil přímo na něj.

„Stiles ví všechno, co já nebo Jackson," odpověděl za něj Lydia a Derek jí propaloval rudýma očima.

Muž si ho prohlížel, jakoby rozhodoval, jestli ho má koupit nebo ne.

„Chci, abys šel taky," rozhodnul se nakonec a probodl ho očima.

„Stilese se to vůbec netýká," zavrčel Derek hrubě.

„Netýká, ale může mít informace, co by mohly být užitečné," pokrčil rameny muž a otevřel dveře džípu. Nakrčil obočí nad Stilesovým oblečením.

„Nevěděl jsem, že budu muset vystoupit," obhajoval se Stiles a Lydia se uchichtla.

Všech pět zamířilo do domu. Stiles na sobě cítil Derekův pohled a otočil se k němu. Derek na něj zíral vzteklým pohledem, jakoby to byla všechno jeho vina. Stiles se na něj zamračil. Kdyby z toho vynechali Lydiu, vůbec tady nemusel být.

Vevnitř na ně čekala nejen Derekova smečka, ale tři vlkodlaci. Derek jim přes zaťaté zuby představil Lydiu a Stilese a naopak Alfy jim. Stiles se dozvěděl, že ten muž je Mason, dvojčata Ethan a Aiden a žena Tyra.

„Proč je tu on?" zeptal se Aiden a kývl na Stilese.

„Ví o kanimě," odpověděl muž, kterého mu Derek představil jako Masona.

„Aha," řekla Tyra a významně se na Masona podívala. Proběhla mezi nimi tichá komunikace a Stiles měl podezření, že šlo o něco osobního.

Usadili se – Lydia do křesla k Jacksonovi, Alfí smečka vedle sebe na gauč, Derek se Stilesem na židle donesené z kuchyně a Derekova smečka vedle sebe na zem před Dereka.

„Tak," řekla Lydia mile, „copak se děje?"

Stiles cítil, jak je Derek vedle něj ztuhlý. Ruce měl založené na prsou a celé paže měl odhalené, takže Stiles viděl naběhnuté žíly. Nejraději by se ho dotkl a uklidnil ho (protože během sexu to vždycky fungovalo), ale teď a tady se neodvažoval.

Mason jim vyložil celý problém a Stiles uznale hvízdnul. „Páni, to máte teda problém."

Derek na něj zasyčel a Mason pozvedl obočí. „Proto jsme přijeli sem. Derek už nás slíbil svou pomoc."

„Co to znamená?" zeptal se Stiles, ale místo na Masona, hleděl na Dereka.

„Odjedeme s nimi pomoct jim smečku porazit," odpověděl Derek, aniž by se na Stilese podíval. Stiles měl dojem, že se mu zastavilo srdce, a pak se rozběhlo tak prudce, že se mu před očima rozpohybovaly černé fleky.

„Ty jedeš taky?" slyšel, jak vypískla Lydia, ale její hlas jakoby přicházel z velké dálky.

„Já nepatřím k Derekově smečce."

Lydia si oddechla a pohlédla na Stilese. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Stiles se snažil vzpamatovat. „Co? Jasně, samozřejmě, jsem jenom překvapený." A aby odvedl pozornost, zeptal se: „A na co potřebujete mě a Lydyii?"

„Potřebujeme co nejvíc informací," odvětili dvojčata nastejno. „A Lydie byla klíčem k Jacksonově přeměně z kanimy na vlkodlaka."

Začali ji vyslýchat a Lydia jim ochotně odpovídala. Co cítí k Jacksonovi, jak se cítila, když umřel a znovu se probudil, na každou maličkost, která je napadla. Stiles mlčel, ale snažil se dávat pozor, i když mu srdce bušilo tak silně, až ho zaráželo, že mu nikdo z vlkodlaků neřekne, ať se uklidní. Jeho oči neustále přebíhaly z mluvící Lydie na Derekovu tvář.

Derek hodlal odjet s Alfí smečkou porazit smečku kanim. Nenapadalo ho nic, co by mohlo být nebezpečnějšího. Derek nemohl věřit Alfům a jeho vlastní smečka byla relativně nová a nevycvičená. Chtěl jet s ním, ale věděl, že to nepřichází v úvahu. Derek by ho odmítl a Stiles je moc velký na to, aby se vecpal do Derekova kufru.

Představa, že tam někde bude Derek úplně sám, bez nikoho, kdo by ho ochránil, mu rozproudila krev po celém těle. Divoce mu bušila v uších, takže ani neslyšel, o čem Lydia mluví. Jako v mlze viděl, jak se k němu Derek otočil a ve tváři měl zamračený výraz. Něco řekl – určitě něco řekl, protože Stiles viděl, jak hýbe ústy – ale neslyšel nic a vlastní slova se mu zadrhla v suchém hrdle.

Derek se ho dotkl a ten dotek utišil bouřící krev natolik, že byl Stiles schopný vnímat zvuky.

„Co mu je?" zeptal se Aiden a teď se všichni dívali na něj.

„Potřebuje jen trochu vzduchu," zamumlal Derek.

„Odvedu ho na terasu," nabídl se Mason a zvedl se, s pohledem přikovaným na Stilesovi, aniž by si všiml, jak po něm Tyra hodila očima.

„Ne," vyštěkl Derek ostře a sám pomohl Stilesovi se postavit, „já se o něj postarám."

Stiles cítil Derekovo teplo, jak mu pomáhal udržet rovnováhu a vyvedl ho ven, kde se posadili na lavičku. Nevěděl, jestli za to může čerstvý vzduch nebo Derekova blízkost, ale pomalu se uklidnil a byl znovu schopný mluvit.

„Omlouvám se," zašeptal, hlas lehce nakřáplý.

„Neměl jsi sem vůbec chodit," zavrčel Derek. Jeho hlas zněl hrubě, ale jeho objetí bylo hřejivé a jemné. Vlastně to ani nebylo objetí, jen ho podepíral, aby se nesložil, ale Stiles o tom rád přemýšlel jako o objetí.

„Neměl jsi do toho zaplést Lydii," odsekl Stiles.

Derek zavrčel a ten zvuk šel z jeho nitra, až se Stiles zachvěl. Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Už jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Derek starostlivě.

Chtěl mu říct ne, aby měl důvod se o něj opírat, ale nemohl lhát vlkodlakovi. „Myslím, že jo."

Přesto ho Derek ještě chvíli držel, než je vyrušil Masonův příchod. Derek se od Stilese odtáhl, jako by se spálil.

„Neruším? Jen že s Lydií už jsme pro brali všechno, co jsme potřebovali vědět a chtěli bychom mluvit se Stilesem."

„Dobře," přikývl Stiles, vstal a s Masonem vešli do domu.

Pověděl jim všechno, na co si vzpomněl. Co četl v Bestiáři, legendy a střípky informací z knih a internetu.

„Počkej," zarazila ho Tyra, když jim pověděl, že kanima jde jen po vrazích a co se stalo s Mattem, když pravidlo porušil, „takže z Marca se může stát kanima?"

„Pokud poruší pravidlo," přikývl Stiles.

„Jde jen po nás," zavrtěl hlavou Mason, „pravidlo neporuší."

Stiles se zachvěl, protože to znamenalo, že každý z alfí smečky někoho zabil. U nich to byl jenom Derek – když zabil Petera, který se následně navrátil mezi živé, takže si Stiles ani nebyl jistý, jestli se to počítá.

„I tak si musíme dát pozor," řekl Ethan.

Stiles mluvil dál a skončil okolo druhé ráno, kdy byl totálně vyčerpaný.

„Doufám, že jsme vám pomohli," řekla Lydia, když se Stilesem vstávali k odchodu.

Tyra přikývla. „Kdybychom ještě něco potřebovali, vyhledáme vás."

Stiles unaveně přikývl a nechal se Derekem vyprovodit až na terasu, s Lydií a Jacksonem v patách. Zatímco se Jackson a Lydia loučili, otočil se Stiles k Derekovi.

„Přijdeš? Zítra?" zeptal se tak tiše, jak jen to šlo. Bylo to spíš odezírání ze rtů.

Derek se na něj zamračil, ale přikývl.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott překvapivě skoro vůbec nevyšiloval. Místo toho se Stilese vyptával na každou drobnost a dlouho se zamýšlel nad tím, že Derek chce odjet./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Bere sebou celou smečku? Boyda, Ericu a Isaaca? Bere je všechny?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Pravděpodobně," odvětil Stiles a doufal, že je vezme všechny, protože s celou smečkou měl větší šanci na přežití než s půlkou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vrátí se?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"To Stilese nenapadlo a trochu ho to vyděsilo. „Jasně, že se vrátí. Má tady všechno… dům." emMě/em./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Klídek, brácho," rozhodil Scott ruce, když slyšel Stilesův zrychlený tlukot srdce. „Jen mě napadlo, že by možná bylo emlepší/em, kdyby se nevrátil."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Lepší?" vypískl Stiles nepřirozených hlasem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jen si to vezmi, všechno to začalo, když se Derek vrátil. Všechny ty… věci."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ale za nic z toho nemohl," bránil ho Stiles. Což byla svým způsobem pravda, protože i když některá Derekova rozhodnutí nebyla zrovna nejlepší, nikdy by nechtěl, aby způsobila to, co způsobila. „Navíc, kdo se postará o Jacksona?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Sám moc dobře víš, že Jacksona má teď pod palcem Lydia. Je to jeho družka, poslechne ji."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To myslíš vážně?" vyhrkl Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Četl o druzích v Bestiáři. Stejně jako vlci byli vlkodlaci monogamní, volili jednoho druha na celý život. Doteď se to u nikoho nestalo – ani u Scotta, který ačkoli miloval Allison celým svým srdcem, jeho vlk ji prostě nepřijal. Scott předpokládal, že je to tím, že patří v rodině lovců, a až si vlk uvědomí, že není nebezpečná, přijme ji. Stiles si to nemyslel, ale nechtěl Scotta zbytečně ranit, protože on sám věděl, jaké to je. Sám toužil potom být Derekův druh, i když věděl, že to se nikdy nestane./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ona ti to neřekla?" zeptal se překvapeně Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne. A jak o tom víš ty?" nechápal Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Protože si ji… označil," hlesl Scott a trochu se začervenal. „A neptej se jak, jde o… choulostivou věc."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oh," řekl Stiles, protože mu došlo, že Scott mluví o sexu. I když si nedokázal představit, co přesně by to mohlo být. „A ty myslíš, že jí to neřekl?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Takovou věc nejde… neříct. Spíš jí nevysvětlil, co přesně to znamená," pokrčil Scott rameny./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ale někdo by ji o tom měl zpravit, ne?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Možná, ale o nic nejde. Stejně měli v plánu spolu zůstat do konce života."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles přikývl a překvapeně zamrkal, když Scott vstal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Už musím jít, je dost hodin."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se ohlédl za sebe, kde na stole ležely hodiny. Ukazovaly bezmála deset hodin. Vyprovodil tedy Scotta a zastavil se v obývacím pokoji, aby popřál tátovi dobrou noc./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Scott už je pryč?" zeptal se John./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je. Proč?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"John se ošil. „Jen jsem myslel, že by ode mě mohl pozdravovat Melissu."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tati," obrátil Stiles oči v sloup, ale na tváři mu pohrával úsměv, „napíšu mu, než stačí dojít domů."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Díky," začervenal se John, „dobrou noc, Stilesi."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobrou, tati," řekl Stiles. Po schodech do ložnice napsal Scottovi zprávu a v pokoji se unaveně svalil na postel. Měl ještě několik hodin, než se objeví Derek (jak doufal), a tak se rozhodl dát si sprchu. Když se vrátil do pokoje, překvapením mu málem upadnul ručník obtočený okolo boků, protože Derek už tam na něj čekal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co tu děláš? Myslím tak brzo." Derek nechodil dřív než před půlnocí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek vstal a strhl Stilesovi ručník. Hladově se na něj přitiskl, až Stiles narazil zády do dveří, a přisál se k jeho ústům. Stiles ho nechal, přestože mu v hlavě blikala varovná kontrolka „otec sedí dole", ale Derek mu tak chyběl, že neudělal nic kromě toho, že obtočil ruce kolem Derekova krku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek sjel rukama níž a natlačil Stilesův klín na ten svůj. Stiles mohl jasně cítit, jak tvrdý Derek je a sám na tom nebyl jinak. Zasténal, když se Derek pohnul a otřel se o Stilesův nahý klín./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dereku," zašeptal téměř bezhlesně do ohybu Derekova krku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zničehonic si ho Derek přehodil přes rameno. Stiles vypísknul a doufal, že to nepřiláká otcovu pozornost. Derek ho hodil na postel a chystal se Stilese zalehnout svým tělem, ale Stiles ho zarazil pohybem ruky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zamkni," vyrazil ze sebe. Derek vypadal, jakoby ho bolelo, že se má od Stilese odtáhnout, ale vstal a zamkl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vrátil se k němu bez kožené bundy a trička, aniž by Stiles zaznamenal, kdy si je Derek sundal. Víc se soustředil na jeho kalhoty, protože mu překážely v úmyslu mít Dereka nahého. Natáhnul se a rozepnul mu pásek i zip./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dělej," pobídnul ho a Derek si v sekundě sundal kalhoty, pod kterými nic neměl. „Koukám, že jsi připravený… oh," vzdychl, jak mu Derek roztáhl nohy a sklonil se k Stilesovu klínu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se málem rozpustil pod Derekovým jazykem a ústy, zápěstí od vlastních zubů, jak se snažil nevydat hlasitější zvuk než slabé zasténání. Cítil v Derekových dotecích stejnou nedočkavost, jakou cítil ve svém nitru on sám, a natáhl ruku, aby ze zásuvky nočního stolku vylovil lubrikant a hodil ho po Derekovi./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nepřekvapilo ho, že ho Derek bez váhání chytil, a ušklíbl se. „Co kdybys svoje vlkodlačí smysly použil na něco jiného? Já tady emtrpím/em."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Málokdo by tohle označil za mučení," odvětil Derek s úsměvem v koutku úst, když se natáhl, aby Stilese políbil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Všichni, chlape, všichni," vydechl po polibku, co mu vzal dech, „co kdyby sis pospíšil?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se znovu usmál, ale poslechl, a otevřel lahvičku. Stiles věděl, jak moc si Derek vychutnává, když může Stilese připravit. Jindy si to vychutnával i Stiles, ne však dnes. Pohnul boky ve snaze dostat něco víc. „Dereku," požádal, aby dodal důraz svojí prosbě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vydrž," řekl Derek, ale zdálo se, že ho to stálo všechno úsilí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles znovu důrazně pohnul boky. „Chci tě emteď/em."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se na něj podíval a něco ve Stilesově pohledu ho přesvědčilo. „Kdyby to bolelo, zastav mě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles odpověděl dalším důrazným pohybem. Derek se uvelebil pohodlně mezi Stilesovy široce rozevřené nohy a pomalu začal do Stilese pronikat. Bolestivě pomalu, a tak se Stiles sám musel přičinit. Chytil Dereka za zadek a ve stejnou chvíli, co ho přitáhnul blíž, vystrčil boky dopředu. Derek zajel dovnitř celý a Stiles vydechl úlevou. Derek zabořil obličej do ohybu Stilesova krku a zhluboka dýchal, jak se snažil uklidnit bouřící krev./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Začal se hýbat ve stejnou chvíli jako Derek. Po tolika týdnech už byl jejich rytmus sehraný a Stiles ze sebe vydal několik přidušených vzdechů, které se Derek snažil umlčet vlastními rty. Když Stiles přišel k vrcholu – aniž by se ho Derek nějak dotkl – jeho rty už nestačili a Derek mu ústa přikryl rukou. Stiles se do ní zakousnul tak silně, až Derekovi zůstaly růžové otisky zubů. Derek bolest skoro ani necítil, jak ho ovládnul vlastní orgasmus./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se opatrně odtáhl a lehl si vedle. Jako vždy, Stiles se k němu přimáčkl a jednou rukou objal Dereka okolo hrudníku. Derek cítil jeho dech na svojí kůži a po celém těle se mu rozlil spokojený pocit. Vlk v jeho nitru vrněl jako kočka./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dnes jsi přišel brzo," zamumlal Stiles se zavřenýma očima./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Byla to první možná chvíle, kdy přijít," pokrčil rameny Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Alfové jsou teď u tebe?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek přikývl. „Snažíme se nahromadit co nejvíc informací, abychom mohli Marca porazit."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se kousnul do rtu. „Bude to těžké. Měl bys na sebe dávat pozor."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nic se mi nestane," odvětil Derek, „nemusíš o mě mít strach."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemám o tebe strach," odsekl Stiles a Derek se na něj podíval, protože vycítil lež. „No tak dobře, nerad bych přišel o ten skvělý sex, okey?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek neodpověděl a chvíli mlčeli./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kdy odjíždíte?" zeptal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Do dvou dnů. Chtějí ještě mluvit se Scottem."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Scottem? Jak na něj přišli?" užasl Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Řekl jsem jim o něm. Navíc na tobě vycítili jeho pach."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Och," řekl Stiles a nadzvedl se, jak dostal nápad, „možná bychom mohli jít se Scottem s tebou."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrčel Derek. Vlk v jeho nitru se vzbouřil při myšlence vystavit svého druha nebezpečí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobře," řekl Stiles, protože to očekával, a znovu si lehl. „Ale kdyby sis to rozmyslel, dej vědět."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O tom pochybuju," řekl Derek a myslel to vážně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Cítil, jak ho kapičky potu studí na těle. Rozmáchl se a vystřelil znovu, tak silně, až míček rozštípnul kůru stromu. Bylo trochu zbytečné trénovat, když už byl díky vlkodlačím schopnostem rychlejší, silnější a lepší než ostatní spoluhráči, ale byl to způsob, jak ukrátit čas. Teď, když se od něj Allison… distancovala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ztuhl, když poznal, jak se jejich pachy přibližují. Stiles ho hned ráno varoval (i když mu nevysvětlil, odkud tu informaci má), takže ho trochu překvapilo, že měl skutečně pravdu. Rozpoznal Derekův pach, další tři cizí a pak sladkou vůni, kterou v životě nepoznal a která mu rozbušila srdce. Jeho vlk se probudil, jak rozpoznal svého druha./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přišli blíž a Scott ho konečně mohl vidět. Byl o něco menší než on, s blond vlasy a modrýma jiskřivýma očima. Úplný opak typu, který se mu vždycky líbil. Nehledě na to, že šlo o emkluka/em./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Scott?" Jeho druh vystoupil dopředu s očima rozšířenýma překvapením a Scott slyšel, jak mu divoce buší srdce, protože i Alfa měl svého vlka, který ve Scottovi rozpoznal druha./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co se děje?" zeptal se Alfa, který z nich byl nejvyšší a druhovo dvojče (jeho druh měl dvojče!) se na něj otočilo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Aiden našel druha," řekl a bylo vidět, jak přemáhá smích./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Cože?" vypískla jediná žena ve smečce./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott se začervenal, ale na Aidenovi nebyly znát známky studu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To myslíš vážně?" zeptal se Derek, ale ta otázka směřovala na Aidena./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ethan mluví pravdu," odpověděl Aiden a nespouštěl oči ze Scotta./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Scotte?" otočil se Derek na Scotta. Scott se na něj podíval, ale bylo těžké opustit očima Aidenovu tvář./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co?" zahučel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je to pravda?" dožadoval se Derek odpovědi. Na tváři se mu zračil upřímný šok./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Sakra, to není tvoje věc," zabručel Scott. Bylo to trapné, protože nikdy ani netušil, že by ho mohli přitahovat kluci. Sakra, do teď si myslel, že miluje Allison, ale to, co náhle pocítil vůči Aidenovi se s Allison nedalo srovnat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Předpokládám, že to mění všechny naše plány," řekl vysoký Alfa./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zdálo se, že všichni vlkodlaci to chápou, protože nikdo se nezeptal proč a každý chápavě přikývnul. Scott nevěděl, jaké jsou jejich plány, ale nedokázal si představit, že by jeho druh měl odejít teď, když ho našel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To bychom měli projednat," ozvala se žena zadumavě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Není co projednat," zavrtěl hlavou Aiden, „našel jsem svého druha a teď rozhodně neodejdu."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scottovi se ulevilo, zatímco žena se zamračila. Ethan přikývl. „A je samozřejmostí, že já a Manson zůstáváme s ním."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Tyra si zamračila. „Manson se může vrátit se mnou. Potřebujeme tolik lidí, kolik můžeme získat."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Slíbil jsem, že se dvojčata postarám, a neopustím je," zavrtěl hlavou Manson rezolutně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Doufám, že to nemá co dělat s emním/em," řekla Tyra a znělo to pichlavě a sarkasticky. Manson zavrčel a Tyra zvedla ruce vzhůru ve smířlivém gestu. „Můžete tady zůstat. Důležitý je Derek a jeho smečka." Podívala se na Dereka, který temně přikývl, stejně zmatený z konverzace jako Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Fajn. Teď bychom se mohli dostat k tomu, proč jsme sem přišli."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přesunuli se do domu a zbytek měl Scott jako v mlze, protože Aiden seděl jen kousek od něj a bylo těžké soustředit se svým druhem po boku, když jediné, co chtěl, bylo se ho zmocnit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Skončili po necelých dvou hodinách a všichni se zvedli k odchodu včetně Aidena. Scott po něm mrsknul pohledem, ale Aiden se povzbudivě usmál. „Vrátím se," ujistil ho a Scott – uklidněný –přikývl./p 


	4. Chapter 4

„COŽE?" vykřikl Stiles s vypoulenýma očima. Bylo to sotva půl hodiny, co Scotta navštívila Alfí smečka, a Scott se ihned vydal za svým nejlepším kamarádem. Teď byli ve Stilesově pokoji a Scott mu právě vyložil všechno, co se stalo.

„Pššt," krotil ho Scott a snažil se, aby si Stiles sednul.

„Děje se něco?" křikl zespoda Stilesův otec.

„Všechno v pořádku!" zahulákal Stiles a pro jistotu zavřel dveře. Otočil se ke Scottovi s vykuleným výrazem. „Našel sis druha?"

„Teď jsem ti to řekl," odvětil trochu nepohodlně Scott.

„Sorry, kámo, ale měl jsem dojem, že jsem se přeslechl," nakrčil Stiles obočí. „Myslel jsem, že miluješ Allison."

„To já taky," opáčil Scott a na chvíli bylo ticho.

„Takže ty seš teď jako… gay?" vyhrknul Stiles a začervenal se.

„Ne," zabručel Scott. „To není, že by se mi líbili kluci. To jen… on… je to prostě můj druh, to je něco jiného."

„Jak jiného?" zajímal se Stiles a s široce otevřenýma očima na Scotta hleděl, jakoby pro něj byla odpověď životně důležitá.

„Nevím, jak to vysvětlit. Je to jakoby pro mě teď nikdo jiný ani neexistoval," Scott pokrčil rameny, „to bys musel zažít."

Stiles přikývl, ale v duchu přesně věděl, jak se Scott cítí. Přesně to samé pro něj znamenal Derek.

„Co teď budeš dělat?"

„Asi bych to měl říct Allison, co?" Scott si trochu bezradně prohrábl vlasy.

„To rozhodně," usmál se Stiles při té myšlence a dodal: „Můžu být u toho?"

Scott po něm hodil balíček kapesníků, který ležel na Stilesově stole, zatímco se Stiles chechtal jako blázen. „Takže… tobě to nevadí?"

Samozřejmě, že to Stilesovi nevadilo. Navíc Scott v podstatě ani gay nebyl. Na rozdíl od Stilese, protože přiznejme si to, Stiles neměl vlka, který by určoval jeho sexuální orientaci. Stiles byl prostě bisexuál od přírody.

Zaváhal, protože teď byla příležitost se přiznat. Ne k Derekovi, Derek by ho zabil, kdyby to udělal, ale k svojí sexuální orientaci. (Do budoucna se mu to bude hodit, až bude muset Scottovi přiznat, že nikoho nemá, protože měl před deseti lety vztah s Derekem, který ho opustil, ale Stiles ho pořád miluje.)

„Bylo by trochu pokrytecký, kdyby jo," řekl a nejistotu se snažil skrýt za úsměv.

„Co tím myslíš?" zpozorněl Scott.

Stiles se ošil. „No tak, brácho, určitě sis toho musel někdy všimnout."

Scott nakrčil nechápavě obočí a Stiles si v duchu vynadal. Zapomněl, že mluví se Scottem.

„Jsem bisexuál!"

„Och," vyhrkl chápavě Scott a zamyšleně pokračoval: „Všiml jsem si, jak se vyptáváš Dannyho… A jak se díváš na Dereka. Líbí se ti Danny?"

„Co?" škubl Stiles hlavou, jak se snažil pochopit Scottovy myšlenkové pochody. „Ne! No, je sexy, ale… co? Ne."

„Tak je tu někdo, kdo se ti líbí?"

Sakra, napadlo Stilese. Nemůže lhát vlkodlakovi. Byli jako šílený detektor lži. „Teď se nebavíme o mě," snažil se odvést pozornost, „co uděláš s Allison?"

Naštěstí to byl v tu chvíli pro Scotta tak závažný problém, že si ani nevšiml, jak nešikovně Stiles změnil téma. A nevrátili se k němu, ani když Scott odcházel domů.

Zbytek odpoledne Stiles strávil u počítače a jeho pohled každou chvíli sklouznul k oknu. Věděl, že Derek se neobjeví dřív než před setměním, ale tolik ho toužil vidět, že si nemohl pomoct. Místo něj se však k večeru ukázala Lydia.

„Zdravím, pane Stilinski," pozdravila vesele Stilesova otce, když jí otevřel dveře.

John se na ni usmál. „Stiles neříkal, že dnes přijdeš."

„Taky o tom neví," mrkla na něj, pověsila si bundu a zmizela na schodech.

Stiles málem spadl ze židle, když Lydia vtrhla do jeho pokoje.

„Sakra, co tu děláš?" vykřikl a snažil se pod stolem posbírat tužky, co mu popadaly.

„Takhle se vítá kamarádka?" zamračila se Lydia, ale nečekala na odpověď a vesele dodala: „Jsem Jacksonova družka!"

„Oh, vážně?" zeptal se Stiles udiveně. Nechtěl jí kazit nadšení tím, že by jí řekl, že to už všichni vědí.

„Vážně!" vyhrkla rozpustile a ani si nevšimla, že se Stilesovi údiv moc nepovedl. „Prý to věděl od první chvíle, kdy se stal vlkodlakem, ale nechtěl mi to říct, protože si nebyl jistý, jak jsem na tom já. U lidí je to prý jiné. Tupec. Věřils bys tomu? Jak si mohl myslet, že pro mě by to mohlo být jiné?"

„Idiot," přisadil si Stiles, už jenom proto, že mohl Jacksona nazvat idiotem. „A jak to myslíš, pro lidi jiné?"

„Nemáme vlka, který by za nás vybral druha," pokrčila Lydia rameny. „A lidi jsou od přírody polygamní. Proto si většinou vlk vybírá za druha vlka."

„Proč se o tom nepíše v Bestiáři?" rozčílil se Stiles a rukou zarazil Lydiu, když se mu chystala odpovědět. „Nech mě hádat. Jde o vlkodlačí slabost a tak to moc neroztrubují."

Lydia se zazubila. „Přesně tak."

„Víš, je docela vtipný, že o tom mluvíš, protože dneska – ale nesmíš to Allison říct, protože Scott jí to bude chtít povědět sám – si Scott našel druha."

Výraz na Lydiině tváři byl k nezaplacení. „To nemyslíš vážně."

Stiles měl co dělat, aby nevybuchl smíchy. „Jeho vlk si vybral Aidena."

„Ne," vykulila Lydia oči.

„Jo." Teď už se Stiles doopravdy smál, zatímco Lydia na něj nevěřícně zírala.

„Co teď ale bude dělat? Oni přece odchází, nebo ne?"

„Podle toho, co říkal Scott, tak neodchází ani Aiden, ani jeho dvojče a ani Manson. Proč i Manson, to Scott nevěděl, říkal něco o slibu. Odchází jenom Tyra a De-" Hlas se mu zasekl, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo při pomyšlení Derekova odchodu.

Atmosféra v místnosti se okamžitě změnila a Lydia k němu přiskočila, aby ho objala. „Ach, zlato, neboj, bude v pořádku."

Stiles cítil, jak se mu oči zalily slzami, ale zakázal si brečet. „Samozřejmě, že bude v pořádku," opáčil, jakoby to byla Lydia, kdo pochyboval. „Vrátí se, požádá mě o ruku a budeme spolu žít do konce věků."

Lydia se na něj usmála a on se usmál na ni. Byla to jen slova do větru, ale doufal, že se vyplní.

Stiles se probudil rozlámaný, unavený a nešťastný. Celou noc čekal na Dereka, až nakonec usnul na psacím stole a tohle byly následky. Rozhlédl se po pokoji, jakoby očekával, že na něj Derek odněkud vybafne, ale nic se nestalo.

Nevěděl, proč je z toho tak rozladěný. Derek mu neslíbil, že dnes přijde, nebyl důvod ho očekávat, ale teď už jim zbývala ještě jedna noc, kdy mohl přijít a Stiles ho nenáviděl za to, že promrhal tuhle. Aby o tom nemusel přemýšlet, po sprše a snídani, kterou strávil s otcem, se rozhodl navštívit Scotta.

„Páni, víš, kolik je hodin?" přivítal ho Scott ve dveřích v pyžamu.

„Je deset," protočil Stiles oči v sloup, jak vcházel dovnitř.

„No právě," zahučel Scott a zavřel dveře. „Co tu děláš?"

„Chci vědět, jestli je něco nového. Se smečkou nebo s Aidenem," zakřenil se Stiles a Scott zčervenal. „Oh, neříkej mi, že tu u tebe byl."

„On… já…" Scott nestihl doříct, co má na mysli, protože dveře do kuchyně, kde seděli, se otevřeli a dovnitř s úsměvem vstoupil Aiden ve Scottových trenýrkách.

„Panebože," vykřikl Stiles a okamžitě si zakryl oči rukama, „proč jsi sakra nic neřekl?"

„Já jsem chtěl." Slyšel, jak odpověděl Scott, ale ve výhledu mu bránily vlastní ruce.

„Už je můžeš otevřít," řekl mezi smíchem Aiden a Stiles je otevřel. Aiden teď seděl vedle něj až nepřirozeně blízko a zvědavě ho _očichával_. „Voníš zvláštně."

„Neočichávej ho," okřikl ho Scott.

Aiden mávl rukou, jakoby Scotta vybízel, aby si šel Stilese taky očichat. „Ne, vážně voní doopravdy _zvláštně_."

„Jak jako?" zamumlal Stiles v obavách, že voní jako Derek.

„To nevím," zavrtěl Aiden hlavou a sklonil se ještě blíž, než ho Scott popadl za ramena a odklonil od Stilese.

„U nás lidi neočucháváme," poplácal Aidena po rameni jako zlobivé štěně.

„Měl by sis ho očuchat, pak zjistíš, že s ním není něco v pořádku," odsekl Aiden, ale neznělo to rozzlobeně, na to měl moc dobrou náladu.

„O čem to pořád mluvíš?" nechápal Scott.

„Voní tak, jak by vonět neměl," prohlásil Aiden.

„Hele, já jsem pořád tady," připomněl se Stiles, „a nelíbí se mi, jak o mně mluvíte."

„Sorry," odvětil Aiden lakomicky a zakousnul se do namazané housky, kterou mu Scott podal.

„Změníme téma," navrhl Scott, „Stilesi, chceš taky?"

„Ne, už jsem snídal s tátou. Co zbytek smečky? Kdy odchází?" otočil se na Aidena.

Aiden se na něj podíval, jakoby se Stiles uhodil do hlavy. „Tyra s Derekem odešli už dneska ráno."

Ta slova vyrazila Stilesovi dech a on nebyl schopný se nadechnout. Měl pocit, jakoby mu velká studená ruka sevřela vnitřnosti a vytrhla mu je z těla. Když byl schopný se nadechnout, jeho dech zněl jako sípání starého člověka. Na několik chvil ztratil vědomí, a když otevřel oči, viděl nad sebou Aidenův nezřetelný obrys.

„Říkal jsem ti, že s ním něco není v pořádku," zabručel Aiden a Scott ho odstrčil.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se starostlivě.

„Myslím, že jo," vysoukal ze sebe Stiles beznadějně. Lhal a věděl, že vlkodlaci to vědí, ale přišlo mu to lepší než ´ne, jak to, že se se mnou Derek nerozloučil?´.

„Tohle se mu děje často?" zeptal se Aiden. „Když jsem ho viděl naposledy, taky se málem složil."

„Občas trpí panickými záchvaty," přikývl Scott.

„Netrpím," ohradil se Stiles. „A přestaňte o mně bavit jako bych tu nebyl."

Aiden se nad ním sklonil. „Vážně voníš zvláštně."

Stiles ho odstrčil a posadil se. „Vážně mě přestaň očuchávat."

„Už jsi ok? Nechceš něco k pití?" staral se Scott.

„Možná vodu," odpověděl Stiles, protože měl sucho v ústech.

Scott se vrátil se sklenicí vody v několika sekundách a Stiles se zhluboka napil. Voda mu udělala dobře a docela se uklidnil. Dobře, Derek se nerozloučil. Patrně neměl čas rozloučit se, nebo neměl rád smutná loučení. To je v pohodě, neměl by kvůli tomu tak vyvádět. Vyčte mu to, až se vrátí, protože Derek se _musel_ vrátit.

„Takže… ty teď bydlíš _tady_?" zeptal se Aidena. Chtěl odvést vlastní myšlenky od Dereka.

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkl místo Aidena Scott a Aiden se zašklebil. „Jen tu… přespal."

„Jasně," zabručel Stiles ironicky a Scott zčervenal. „Kde teda teď bydlíte? Ty, Ethan a Manson?"

„Zatím u Dereka," pokrčil Aiden rameny, „ale chceme si něco sehnat. Není pro nás příjemné bydlet v doupěti jiného vlkodlaka."

„Oh, vlkodlačí teritorium."

„Tak nějak. Ty o něčem nevíš?" zajímal se Aiden.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Stiles a Aiden si povzdechl.

„Nevadí, jdu se osprchovat," mávl na Stilese a Scotta a zmizel za dveřmi.

Stiles se na Scotta zašklebil. „Tak?"

„Tak co?"

„Jaký to bylo?"

Scott zrudl jako ředkvička a hodil po Stilesovi polštář. „Sklapni."

„A kdy máš v plánu promluvit si o tom s Allison?"

Scott se zarazil. „Mluvil jsem s ní včera a vypadala dost překvapeně."

„Divíš se jí? Tohle překvapilo i _tebe_."

Scott přikývnul a sednul si vedle Stilese. „Byla dost statečná. Nebrečela a dokonce mi popřála štěstí."

„Allison je statečná," připomněl mu Stiles a Scott souhlasně přikývl.

Nerozloučil se se Stilesem z jediného důvodu – protože kdyby ho viděl, nebyl by schopný odejít. Už takhle musel svoje tělo nutit ke každému kroku, každému pohybu.

Odejít měli až navečer, nebo zítra ráno, ale Tyra nechtěla ztrácet čas, když přišli o tři vlkodlaky. Derek chápal, proč zůstává Aiden i Ethan, ale vlk v jeho nitru nenáviděl, že zůstává i Manson. Jeho vlk si dobře všiml, jaký zájem u něj Stiles probudil. Derek se to snažil brát racionálně. Stiles byl zajímavá osoba, samozřejmě, že v ostatních lidech budil zájem. Ale to neznamenalo, že by ti dva spolu něco měli. Ne, v žádném případě. I tak se on sám nedokázal ubránit žárlivosti, co mu projížděla celým tělem a vztekle kopnul do nejbližší větve.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Překvapivě to byl Jackson, kdo pomohl Alfům najít nové bydlení. Ne, přímo on, ale poprosil Dannyho, jehož rodiče byli oba realitní makléři, jestli by Alfům nepomohli. Kritéria byla jasná – odlehlý dům někde za městem s velkým pozemkem a minimálně třemi ložnicemi, z nichž každá musela mít vlastní koupelnu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Danny jako dobrý přítel samozřejmě Jacksonovi pomohl, aniž by věděl, že umožňuje přistěhovat se do města třem novým vlkodlakům. Kdo však jejich příchod nemohl nezaznamenat, byli Argentovi./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Objevili se den před nastěhováním u Scotta doma. Byl večer a u Scotta se sešlo dost lidí. Aiden, který teď ve Scottově domě prakticky bydlel (kromě dnů, kdy byla Melissa doma), seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle v obývacím pokoji. Stiles ležel na koberci daleko od Aidena, protože ten se ho při každé příležitosti snažil očichávat, aby konečně přišel na to, co způsobuje Stilesovu empodivnou/em vůni. Jako každý jiný večer sebou vzal i Lydii a ta výjimečně přivedla Jacksona./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Dívali se na Avatar, když Chris Argent zazvonil. Otevřít mu šel Scott (ostatně to byl jeho dům)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oh, pane, co vy tady?" vyhrkl Scott překvapeně. V první chvíli ho napadlo, že přišel kvůli Allison, ale to byl nesmysl. Tím, že se s Allison definitivně rozešel, v podstatě splnil Chrisův sen. Navíc se právě Allison vyloupla za otcovými zády a trochu váhavě se usmála./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ahoj, nerušíme?" zeptala se./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott jí překvapením neodpověděl hned. „Ne, ne, v pohodě. Co emty/em tady?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přišli jsme si promluvit o nově příchozích vlkodlacích," řekl Chris a Allison s trochu škodolibým výrazem dodala: „Určitě víš, o kom mluví."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott se lehce začervenal a doufal, že ve špatném osvětlení chodby to není vidět. „O co jde?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Můžeme si promluvit uvnitř?" požádala Allison./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jasně, jen… mám tak trochu návštěvu," odpověděl Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Och, to jsme nevěděli. Jestli chceš, přijdeme jindy."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To je v pořádku," pokrčil rameny Scott. „Koneckonců, předpokládám, že budete chtít mluvit i s Alfy, ne? Jeden z nich je tady."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison se otočila na otce. „Počkej na mě v autě, já to vyřídím."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ale-"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tati," řekla důrazně. Chris přikývl a vrátil se do auta./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co to bylo?" pozvedl Scott obočí, zatímco Allison si uvnitř zouvala boty./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsem teď vůdce," odpověděla a v hlase se jí mihla bolest, protože jí to připomínalo matčinu smrt./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott nevěděl, co na to říct, a tak mlčel a zavedl Allison do obývacího pokoje./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Allison!" vykřikla nadšeně Lydia a vyskočila, aby svou nejlepší kamarádku objala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ahoj," řekla Allison a vrátila Lydii objetí, než se obrátila na ostatní a pozdravila i je./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co ty tady? Přišla ses s námi podívat na film?" zajímala se Lydia živě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přišla jsem si promluvit," odpověděla Allison a podívala se na Aidena./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Aiden pochopil a vstal. „Předpokládám, že chceš mluvit se mnou," řekl a nabídl jí ruku, „já jsem Aiden. A ty Alllison Argent."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison přikývla a krátce pohlédla na Scotta. „To ty jsi Scottův druh?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Už to tak bude," usmál se Aiden na Scotta. „Ale o tom mluvit nechceš, ne?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," souhlasila Allison, „přišla jsem vyjednat příměří na našem území."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vyjednat příměří?" zopakoval trochu nechápavě Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„S Derekem jsme měli smlouvu – pokud udrží svoje vlkodlaky na uzdě a nedojde k žádné nehodě, my lovci necháme jeho a jeho smečku na pokoji," vysvětlila Allison a nakrčila obočí. „Myslela jsem, že o tom víte."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Scott zamyšleně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Proč nemáte smlouvu i se mnou nebo se Scottem?" nechápal Jackson. Scott a Jackson byli omega, napospas sami sobě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Derek za vás vzal odpovědnost na sebe. Říkal, že se postará i o vás," odvětila. „Vy o tom vážně nevíte?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zopakoval znovu Scott zaraženě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison pokrčila rameny. „I tak smlouva pořád platí. Nezahrnuje ovšem nové vlkodlaky. Obzvlášť, když vy do Derekovy smečky nepatříte," otočila se na Aidena./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemáme v úmyslu dopouštět se emnehod/em v Beacon Hills," zavrtěl Aiden rozhodně hlavou, „nechceme způsobovat problémy tak, kde žijeme."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison lehce nakrčila nos. „Můžeš mluvit za všechny?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Mluvím za všechny," opáčil Aiden./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„V tom případě nemusíte očekávat ohrožení od nás," usmála se Allison přívětivě, jakoby jí spadl kámen ze srdce. Tím úsměvem, jakoby se proměnila celá atmosféra a všichni se uvolnili. Z návštěvy hlavy Argentových lovců se stala návštěva kamarádky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Chceš tu zůstat?" zeptal se Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Měla bys," souhlasila Lydia přesvědčivě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Díváme se na Avatar, HD kvalita," ozval se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison na chvíli zaváhala. „Jen si promluvím s tátou." Na několik chvil zmizela, a když se vrátila, bylo pro ni připravené místo mezi nimi. Kam patřila ať už se Scottem, nebo bez něj./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles doslova čekal na chvíli, kdy se Alfové odstěhují z Derekova domu, aby ho mohl navštívit. Šlo o malichernost, prostě si jen připomenout chvíle, které tady s Derekem strávili. Bylo to patetické, když procházel všechny ty prostory a vzpomínal si na drobnosti, které dělali Dereka Derekem – ručníky v koupelně v tmavě modré barvě vyhrazené jen pro Stilese, lahev vody v Derekově ložnici, protože Stiles se občas v noci probudil s velkou žízní a dokonce objevil kupičku vlastního oblečení v Derekově skříni (starého oblečení, které dávno nepoužíval a ani nezjistil, že ho postrádá)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Objevení kupičky ho přivedlo k nápadu si také vypůjčit Derekovo oblečení. Vybral si několik triček, které Derek používal na tréninky se smečkou, protože nejvíc voněly po Derekovi. Věděl, že je bude muset schovat a dát si pozor, aby je Scott nevyčuchal, ale byla to jedna z mála možností, jak si připomenout Derekovu přítomnost a nezbláznit se./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byl to týden, co Derek odešel a jemu chyběl tolik, že to až skoro bolelo. Stiles netušil, že by mu mohl někdo chybět tolik jako Derek. A nemohl mu ani zavolat – nejen, že Derek neměl mobil (když s někým potřeboval mluvit, prostě se objevil v jeho pokoji), ale navíc by mu ani zavolat nemohl – jak by vysvětlil, proč mu volá? Jak by to Derek vysvětlil smečce?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zaslechl šramot a ztuhl s Derekovými tričky v ruce. Sakra, co když se vrátili Alfové? Možná tu něco zapomněli a teď si pro to přišli. Jak vysvětlí, že je tady? Sakra, sakra, sakra, možná by se mohl schovat do skříně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jenže než udělal jediný pohyb, dveře do ložnice se rozlétly a v nich stál Derekův strýc Peter. Stiles ho neviděl od té události s Jacksonem, po které se Peter vypařil jako pára nad hrncem. Derek mu řekl, že utekl kvůli znamení příchodu, které nechali Alfové na dveřích Derekova domu. Že je vrátil po Derekově odchodu nemohla být náhoda – pravděpodobně si myslel, že odešli i Alfové./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stilesi? Copak ty tady?" nadzvedl Peter obočí a koutkem úst se usmál./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Na to samé bych se mohl ptát taky," odsekl Stiles a ruku, ve kterých držel trička, schoval za zády./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter si pohybu všiml a věnoval Stilesovi překvapený pohled. „To snad… že by tady někdo měl slabost pro mého synovce?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles lehce zčervenal. „Nesnaž se změnit téma. Proč ses vrátil?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Bydlím tady," rozhodil Peter rukama, jakoby to bylo nad slunce jasné, „jen jsem neměl zájem potkat smečku Alfů."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To tě asi nepotěší, že tři z nich tady zůstali," odsekl Stiles a v hrudi se mu rozlil sladce škodolibý pocit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter nevypadal, že by ho to překvapilo. „Možná, ale uzavřeli smlouvu s lovci. Nemůžou zabít nikoho na území Beacon Hills," Peter ukázal na sebe, „včetně mě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Proč by měli chtít zabít zrovna tebe?" zeptal se Stiles zamračeně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter mávl rukou, jakoby šlo o hloupost. „Dejme tomu, že jeden z nich neunesl, když se do mě jeho přítelkyně zakoukala."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles protočil oči a ohrnul ret. To by bylo Peterovi podobné./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Žádné odsuzování," varoval ho Peter s úšklebkem, „já nejsem ten, kdo krade oblečení. Co s ním pak budeš dělat, Stilesi? Očichávat ho před spaním a snít o Derekovi?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To není tvůj problém," odsekl Stiles a chtěl kolem Petera proklouznout a odejít, ale Peter zasyčel a chytil ho zezadu za bundu jako malé štěně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co to sakra je?" zavrčel a přitáhl si Stilese blíž. Stiles slyšel, jak se Peter zhluboka nadechl, zatímco se snažil vyklouznout z jeho sevření. Podařilo se mu vytáhnout ruce z bundy a prudce se obrátil, aby čelil Peterovi čelem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Když mě zabiješ, Allison po tobě půjde," vyhrkl roztřeseně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nechci tě zabít, pitomče!" okřikl ho Peter a strčil mu před obličej bundu. „Čí je to bunda?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Moje," zamračil se Stiles. Nechápal, kam tímhle Peter směřuje./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Půjčoval jsi ji někomu? Ženě? Těhotné ženě?" naléhal Peter a oči se mu leskly./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co? Zbláznil ses?" vykřikl Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter se pohnul rychle jako blesk a přišpendlil Stilese ke stěně za ním. „Setkala ses teď někdy s těhotnou ženou?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se snažil osvobodit z Petera sevření. „Jsi blázen! Všichni u vás v rodině jste blázni! Pusť mě!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tak ano, nebo ne?" naléhal Peter a přitisknul Stilese tak, že málem nemohl dýchat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zachrčel Stiles, „pusť mě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nečekal, že by ho Peter poslechl, ale Peter se náhle odtáhl a zíral na Stilese, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě. „Jsi si jistý?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jo, jsem si jistý. O co ti sakra jde?" zavrčel Stiles a masíroval si zválcovaný hrudník./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter neodpověděl, jen si Stilese prohlížel, jakoby nemohl uvěřit, že tu před ním stojí. Lehce se mračil a rukou si přejel čelo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Řekneš mi, co to bylo?" dožadoval se Stiles a následoval Petera, který se zničehonic rozhodl sejít po schodech do přízemí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Počkej," zavrčel a v chodbě popadl lékárničku. Téměř všechno vyházel ven, než třískl i se samotnou lékárničkou. „Myslel jsem, že v lékárničce podobnou věc najdeš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jakou věc?" vykřikl Stiles, kterému docházela trpělivost./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Těhotenský test!" vyštěkl Peter a podíval se na Stilese./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ten vykulil oči a otevřel nevěřícně pusu. „No… to… snad… ne…" zakoktal se Stiles, než našel slova. „Ty jsi doopravdy magor!" Chystal se odejít, protože nemínil zůstat s tím bláznem ani vteřinu navíc, ale Peter ho chytil za ramena./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Právě se ti snažím dokázat, že nejsem šílenec. Na to potřebuju ten test!" Pak se mu v očích blýskl nápad a Stilese nepříjemně zamrazilo. „Počkáš tady, dokud se nevrátíš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli si myslíš, že tu počkám, tak emmusíš/em být blázen," odsekl Stiles ironicky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli tu nepočkáš, roztrhnu ti hrdlo," řekl Peter vážně, „a kašlu na nějakou smlouvu s lovci."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles sebou škubnul, protože to nevypadalo, že by Peter mluvil do vzduchu. A jak ho znal, nezaváhal by mu skutečně roztrhnout hrdlo, kdyby tu Stilese nenašel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Fajn," rozhodil Stiles rukama a Peter ho pustil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Za půl hodiny jsem zpátky!" křikl ještě Peter ve dveřích a pak Stilesovi zmizel z pohledu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jak Stiles osaměl, začala mu ta situace připadat jako ze snu. Nebyla možnost, aby se tu zničehonic objevil Peter Hale a sháněl se po těhotenském testu, aby Stilesovi něco dokázal. Ne, nic z toho se nestalo, to jen zapracovala Stilesova fantazie. Začíná bláznit z Derekova odchodu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jenže ve chvíli, kdy se rozhoupal k odchodu, Peter se vrátil. „Kam si jako myslíš, že jdeš?" okřiknul ho, jak se srazili ve dveřích./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles na něj zíral jako na přelud. „Myslel jsem, že se mi to zdálo!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsi snad blázen nebo co?" odsekl Peter a zatáhnul Stiles dovnitř domu. Podal mu sáček z lékárny. „Jsou tam čtyři. Doufám, že je to dost, aby tě to přesvědčilo."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles nakrčil nos a váhavě balíček otevřel. Ležely tam čtyři krabičky s těhotenskými testy. „To mě má přesvědčit k čemu?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Bože, ty jsi to ještě nepochopil?" protočil Peter oči v sloup, a když mu Stiles věnoval nechápavý pohled, vyštěkl: „Myslím si, že čekáš dítě!"/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles nemohl uvěřit, že se tohle děje jemu. Byl přesvědčený, že jde o fantasmagorii jeho mozku, protože aby mu Peter Hale právě oznámil, že čeká dítě, bylo i na něj moc.

„Co tak zíráš?" promluvil Peter, když Stiles hodnou chvíli nic neřekl.

„Přemýšlím, jestli jsi skutečný," pokrčil Stiles rameny, „nebo jestli bych měl raději zavolat do blázince, protože víš, co jsi právě řekl?"

Peter se zamračil a ohrnul ret. „Vím moc dobře, co jsem řekl. A nerad ti kazím radost, ale u nás vlkodlaků se tohle stát může. Setkal jsem se s tím jenom jednou, ale ta možnost tu je."

„Ne, není," zavrtěl Stiles hlavou, „je to nesmysl."

„Říkám ti, že už jsem se s tím jednou setkal!" vyštěkl Peter. „A tu vůni si pamatuju! Ty voníš úplně stejně, takže padej do koupelny a běž se přesvědčit sám!"

Stiles si pomyslel, že když to udělá a testy budou negativní, dokáže Peterovi, o jaký jde omyl. Jinou cestu neviděl. „Fajn!" štěkl na oplátku a vydrápal se do patra do Derekovy koupelny.

Připadal si jako idiot, když krabičku rozbaloval a překvapilo ho, že jsou uvnitř dva testy. Když se nad tím zamyslel, přišlo mu to logické. Každá žena, které vyjde jeden pozitivně, se bude chtít přesvědčit, že nešlo o chybu. Těhotenské testy nebyly stoprocentní.

„Tak co?" vykřikl za dveřmi Peter netrpělivě. „Nepotřebuješ něco?"

„Jo, klid!" křikl Stiles a zašklebil se.

Zběžně si přečetl návod, protože přibližně věděl, jak těhotenský test funguje. Hračka.

Když se k tomu konečně odhodlal, už to taková hračka nebyla. Ne že by šlo o jadernou fyziku, ale pocit, že je idiot, se ještě prohloubil. Proboha, jak se mohl snížit k něčemu takovému? Vůbec by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby dovnitř vtrhl Peter s kamerou a zakřičel ´ _mám tě, ty tupče_!´.

„Už?" ozval se znova Peter.

„Ještě chvíli!" zařval Stiles a zapnul si poklopec.

„Už to bude pět minut!"

„Ještě chvíli, proboha!"

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho a Stiles se podíval na test. Byly na něm dvě čárky, ale Stiles nevěděl, co znamenají. Odložil test a hrábnul po návodu. Hned přeskočil na část, kterou potřeboval a přečetl ji. Žaludek mu zledovatěl a Stiles prudce vydechl, jak nevěřil vlastním očím.

„Máš tam ještě další tři," zachechtal se za dveřmi Peter, „kdybys tomu pořád nevěřil. Já počkám dole."

Stiles Petera skoro nevnímal, jak sáhl po dalším testu a vyzkoušel i ten. Se stejným výsledkem. Před dalším vypil víc jak litr vody, protože už mu to nešlo. Během půl hodiny je vyzkoušel všechny a jenom jeden mu ukázal, co chtěl vidět. Ostatní potvrdily, co mu opakoval Peter. Čeká dítě. On vážně čeká dítě. Derekovo dítě. Čeká dítě s Derekem.

Málem to s ním seklo. Jak je to možné? Je přece muž, nemůže mít děti. Jeho tělo není schopné donosit dítě. Sakra, jeho tělo by ani nemělo být schopné, aby se v něm dítě usadilo. Jak se to mohlo stát? Jak to bude fungovat do budoucna? A jak se to dítě proboha narodí?

Stoupnul si bokem proti zrcadlu a vyhrnul si tričko. Měl ploché břicho, na které byl zvyklý a nedokázal si představit, že by se mělo vyboulit dítětem. Viděl těhotné ženy a ty neměly břicho, ale obrovské melouny. Jak měl asi něco takového schovat před okolím? Jak to měl vysvětlit Scottovi? Jak to měl vysvětlit svému tátovi?

Opřel se oběma rukama o umyvadlo a snažil se uklidnit. To zvládne. Zvládnul vlkodlaky, kanimu a zvládne i dítě.

O další půl hodiny déle, už docela uklidněný, ale s bušícím srdcem sešel dolů a sedl v obývacím pokoji do křesla naproti Peterovi, který ho s úšklebkem sledoval, ale neřekl ani slovo.

„Jak to funguje? Naroste mi teď vagína?" zabručel Stiles.

Peter protočil oči. „Nebuď naštvaný. Měl jsem pravdu, no a co. Nejsi ani první, ani poslední."

„Nejsem naštvaný," řekl Stiles trochu ostřeji, než zamýšlel, „jen chci vědět, proč mi Derek nic neřekl."

„Derek?" vytřeštil oči Peter.

„Cos myslel?" zavrčel Stiles rozhořčeně.

„Myslel jsem, že za to může Scott. Pravděpodobně při vašem sexuálním experimentu nebo něčem podobně debilním," odvětil Peter klidně a ignoroval Stilesovo zavrčení, „neměl jsem ani tušení, že má Derek tyhle choutky."

„Teď už to víš," odsekl Stiles nevraživě. „Vysvětlíš mi, proč mi nic neřekl?"

„Protože to neví. Není to zas tak časté. No, ve skutečnosti je to docela jedinečné, obzvlášť u člověka. Derek se s tím nikdy nesetkal a já jsem si nemyslel, že by to někdy potřeboval vědět."

„To teda díky," řekl Stiles sarkasticky.

„Nemáš zač," zazubil se Peter.

„Fajn." Stiles spolkl zlost, co se mu usadila na jazyku, protože měl otázky, na něž měl odpověď jen Peter.„Jak je to možné?"

„Nejsem si jistý," pokrčil Peter rameny, „asi za to může stejná síla, co nám dovoluje přeměňovat se v příšery. Nás vlkodlaků je málo a ještě méně se jich rodí. Zřejmě proto může vlkodlak oplodnit i muže."

„Mám teď dělohu?"

„Nemám ani tušení," zachechtal se Peter.

Stiles ho ignoroval. „Jak se to narodí?"

„Znám jenom jeden případ a to dítě se narodilo císařským řezem. Nenapadá mě jiná možnost."

Stiles se zamyslel. „Císařský řez je moderní medicína. Jak to dělali vlkodlaci předtím?"

„Proboha, ty máš otázky. Kolik si myslíš, že mi je? Jak to mám asi vědět? S největší pravděpodobností to dítě dostali ven zuby a vlkodlak se potom zahojil. Pokud to byl člověk, tak na něm nesešlo, stačilo, že porodil vlkodlaka."

Stiles se otřásl a v duchu si pogratuloval, že se narodil do jednadvacátého století. „To znamená, že to dítě bude vlkodlak?"

„Vždycky je to vlkodlak," přikývl Peter.

Stiles se musel ovládnout, aby si pateticky nepohladil břicho. „Naroste mi břicho?"

„Samozřejmě," odfrkl si Peter.

„Jak to mám schovat?" zajímal se Stiles.

„Jak to mám vědět? To je tvůj problém."

Stiles se zamračil. „A ke komu mám chodit na kontroly? Ženy chodí na kontroly, ne? Nemůžu přece přijít ke gynekologovi, že čekám dítě! Jestli by mě nezavřeli do blázince, pošlou mě do ústavu, kde mě rozpitvají jako žábu!"

Peter přimhouřil oči a pozorně si Stilese prohlédl. „Teda ani jednou nenapadlo, že by ses toho dítěte mohl zbavit?"

„Co?" vykulil Stiles oči, a když mu došlo, co Peter řekl, hněvivě založil ruce na prsou. „Ne, to teda nenapadlo!" odsekl rozhodně.

Peter si prohlížel Stilese tak dlouho, dokud se Stiles neošil. „Deaton je doktor."

„Je to veterinář!" řekl Stiles pobouřeně.

„Zná náš druh a je to doktor!" připomněl mu Peter. „Je to nejlepší možnost, kterou máme."

„Je to jediná možnost," odsekl Stiles sarkasticky a zarazil se. „My? Jak my?"

„Je to Hale. Musím se o něm postarat," řekl Peter.

„Najednou," odfrkl si Stiles. „Myslel jsem, že to není tvůj problém. Navíc ani nechci, aby ses staral o moje dítě. Jsi psychopat."

„Sklapni," zabručel Peter a vstal. „Kolik tu má Derek pokojů? Má tu pokoj pro hosty? Nebo se chceš nastěhovat rovnou do Derekovy ložnice?"

„Co?" vykoktnul Stiles a nechápavě se na Petera podíval.

„Co tak zíráš? Jak jinak bych tě mohl mít pod kontrolou?"

„Tak to ne!" vykřikl Stiles. „V žádném případě. Budu bydlet u táty jako doteď. Rozhodně se nenastěhuju do Derekova domu. Co když mě tu Derek nebude chtít, až se vrátí? Nemusí chtít ani to dítě! Koneckonců, nemusí tu chtít ani tebe! Je to jeho dům!"

„Proč by tě nechtěl? Proč by nechtěl vaše dítě?"

Stiles se to snažil ovládnout, ale rozladěnost se mu objevila ve tváři. „Derek ke mně nic necítí, jenom jsme spolu spali."

„Oh," řekl Peter překvapeně, „to by vysvětlovalo, proč si tě neoznačil."

„Jasně," mávl Stiles rukou, jakoby o nic nešlo. „Hlavně to vysvětluje, proč se nehodlám stěhovat sem."

„Fajn, fajn, ale připrav se, že se mi budeš hlásit. A zítra tě vezmu k Deatonovi," prohlásil Peter rezolutně.

Stiles pozvedl obočí. Nestačil zírat. „Co se stalo, že se najednou tak zajímáš?"

Peter se na Stilese podíval a snad poprvé připadal Stilesovi vážný a jaksi _otevřený_. „Protože tě ani jednou nenapadlo dát to dítě pryč. Ani když pomyslíš na všechny ty problémy, co jsou s ním spojené."

Stiles měl pocit, jakoby před ním stál úplně cizí člověk, ale tenhle mu byl kupodivu blízký. Bylo zajímavé objevit záblesk skutečného Petera Halea.

Druhý den dopoledne se ale namísto Petera objevil Scott s Aidenem.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptal se užasle Stiles, když jim otevřel.

Aiden se okamžitě bez vysvětlení narval do chodby a rozhlédl se po domě. Začenichal jako pes a zklamaně si odfrkl. Když zaznamenal Stilesův udivený pohled, pokrčil rameny. „Doufal jsem, že tu taky někoho načapám."

Stiles zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a otočil se na Scotta. „Vážně si tvůj vlk musel vybrat jeho?"

Scott se usmál. „Víš, že jsem to nemohl ovlivnit."

„Škoda," řekl Stiles a odstrčil Aidena, který se k němu zezadu přiblížil, aby ho mohl znovu očuchat.

Povzdechl si, protože tentokrát věděl, co znamená vůně, která Aidena tak rozčiluje.

„Vypadáš strašně," řekl Aiden, když si Stilese prohlédl.

Stilese to nepřekvapilo. Musel vypadat strašně, protože se za celou nos nevyspal díky snům o dětech, Derekovi, který jejich dítě odmítl a Peterovi, který se uvolil, že nahradí Dereka jako otce. Vážně děsivý. Podle Stiles dvanáctka na stupnici děsivosti, kde je deset vrchol.

„Nevyspal jsem se," pokrčil Stiles rameny.

„Hm," řekl Scott, „děje se něco?"

„Měl jsem jenom ošklivé sny." Byl na sebe pyšný, že poskytnul Scottovi uspokojivou _pravdivou_ odpověď, a přitom se vyhnul skutečné pravdě.

„Možná ti zlepšíme náladu," usmál se Scott a podíval se na Aidena. „Jejich dům už je hotový a Manson a Ethan nás pozvali na oběd."

„Skvělý," řekl Stiles ne příliš nadšeně, „a proč mě?"

„Ale no tak," protočil Aiden oči a popadl Stilese kolem ramen, „jsi nejlepší přítel mého druha, v podstatě patříš do rodiny."

Stiles pozvedl obočí, ale neokomentoval, že by patřil do Alfí smečky. „Nevím, jestli můžu jít, slíbil jsem tátovi, že poklidím dům. A navíc pozítří končí prázdniny, měl bych se připravit do školy."

Škola byla jediná výmluva, která ho napadla, a ze kterého ho nemohli obvinit, že lže. Potřeboval výmluvu, protože jestli se pro něj měl dnes Peter stavit, musel zůstat doma.

„Nechtěj, abych tě přesvědčoval," zavrtěl hlavou Aiden, „protože já nebudu. Alfí smečka je něco jako královská rodina. Odmítl bys oběd u královské rodiny?"

„Co?" zamračil se Stiles nechápavě. Vážně právě Aiden označil Alfí smečku za královskou rodinu?

„Musíš jet, Stilesi," vložil se do toho Scott, „bez tebe to nebude ono."

Stiles nikdy neodolal Scottovým psím smutným očím. Pomyslel si, že by je někdo měl zakázat, nebo použít jako zbraň hromadného ničení, když poraženě přikývl.

„Jen se skočím nahoru převléknout."

„A osprchuj se, třeba ze sebe smyješ tu podivnou vůni," křikl na něj Aiden, jak vybíhal schody nahoru.

Stiles se ušklíbnul, protože ze sebe těžko mohl smýt dítě, ale nic neřekl. Nebyl připravený všem říct, že čeká dítě. Říkal si, že si počká, co mu řekne Deaton, protože dokud mu Deaton těhotenství nepotvrdí, jakoby neexistovalo. Teprve potom měl v plánu říct to Scottovi, kterému se vlastně mohlo stát to samé, obzvlášť nyní, když má druha.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfí dům byl velký, přesně jak Stiles očekával. Ale na rozdíl od jeho představy byl útulně zařízený, ve světlých barvách s dřevěným a ratanovým nábytkem. Překvapivě tu bylo i dost doplňků v oranžových, červených a zlatých odstínech, takže to trochu navozovalo pocit, že na místo sáhla ženská ruka.

„Hej, tak kde jste?" houknul Aiden a se sarkastickým úšklebkem se rozhlédl po obývacím pokoji.

„Aidene!" Ve dveřích se okamžitě objevila Ethanova hlava s nadšeným úsměvem přes celou tvář. Na sobě měl zástěru, na níž velkým písmem stálo ´Be nice to me or I´ll poison your food´, a hned za ním Manson s klidným výrazem ve tváři. Když uviděl Stilese, zaleskly se mu oči a Stiles podvědomě ucouvl, protože doufal, že to nemá nic společného s jeho… situací.

Mezitím Ethan nadšeně blábolil. „Jasně, člověk musí chápat, že když si jeho bratr – dvojče, jen tak mimochodem – najde druha, chvíli ho neuvidí, ale nemyslíš, že to přeháníš, Aidene? Sám moc dobře víš, jaký to je vydržet v Mansonově přítomnosti. Ne, že bych si to neužíval," obrátil se na Mansona, který se jenom zašklebil. „Tím chci říct, že by ses měl občas věnovat i svému bratrovi," ukázal na sebe. „Navíc není důvod, aby ses pořád plížil ke Scottovi, když tady máš nádherně zařízený pokoj!"

„To jsi tu zařizoval ty?" zeptal se Stiles, aby unikl Mansonovu pohledu.

„Kdo jiný," zašklebil se Ethan a ukázal na Stilese, když se vrátil ke svému původnímu monologu: „Vidíš, Stiles by určitě chtěla taky strávit trochu času se svým nejlepším kamarádem? Nemám pravdu, Stilesi?" Ethan byl v mžiku oka u Stilese a popadl ho za ramena. Pak zakašlal, jakoby si čichl lihu, a vyhrkl: „Páni, senzačně voníš! Ne jako jídlo, to se bát nemusíš, nejsme upíři, ale páni!" Naklonil se víc ke Stilesovi a otevřel pusu, aby pokračoval, ale v tom mu zabránil Manson, když Ethana od Stilese odtáhl a postavil se mezi mě.

„Peče se ti tam kuře," kývl hlavou do kuchyně.

Ethan trochu zmateně přikývl, zřejmě nečekal, že by Manson zasáhl, a odklidil se do kuchyně. Stiles se podíval na Aidena a Scotta. Aiden se tiše chechtal a Scott bezradně přešlapoval z nohy na nohu.

„Měl bys jít za ním," řekl Manson a podíval se na Aidena. Ten – pokoušející se zakrýt před Stilesem smích – přikývl, popadl Scotta a táhnul ho do kuchyně.

Manson se obrátil na Stilese a Stiles si všiml, že má tvář podobnou dvojčatům, až na to, že byla mužnější, což mohlo být i tím, že byl starší.

„Měl bych se za něj omluvit, ale nemůžu se mu divit. Vážně voníš… dobře," řekl Manson a upřeně se na Stilese díval.

Stiles cítil, jak se mu zvedl tep. Doufal, že nikomu nedojde, proč tak voní. „Aiden říkal, že voním zvláště, myslel jsem, že to myslí… negativně."

Manson zavrtěl hlavou. „Právě naopak. Voníš jako… naše vlky to nutí tě chránit a pečovat o tebe."

„Oh," řekl Stiles a hlas mu maličko klesl. Odkašlal si. „Scott se nezmínil, že by měl takovou potřebu."

„Scott je tvůj nejlepší přítel, jeho vlk má pravděpodobně takovou potřebu pořád."

Stiles nevěděl, co na to říct. Těžko se hodilo ´Jsem těhotný a vaši vlci mají zřejmě mateřské pudy. Otcovské. Prostě pudy. ´ Místo toho se zeptal: „Už dorazili?"

Manson samozřejmě věděl, o kom mluví. „Mluvil jsem se členem smečky a zatím ne."

„Neměli by tam už být?" zajímal se Stiles starostlivě.

„Ne, jestli někde přespali," pokrčil Manson rameny.

Stiles přikývl. Teprve teď si plně uvědomil, že jeho původní plán všem těhotenství oznámit (což zahrnovalo i Dereka) ztroskotal v Derekově případě tak, že neměl jak. Možná to tak bylo lepší, protože co by mu řekl? ´Ahoj, Dereku, volám ti, abych ti oznámil, že budeš otec? ´Jak by ho asi přesvědčil? Derek nemá ani tušení, že je něco takového možné. A kdyby ho přesvědčil, co by asi tak Derek udělal? Opustil Alfí smečku a vydal se domů jen kvůli němu? Ne, bylo lepší, aby mu to oznámil, až se vrátí.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Manson a lehce se dotkl Stilese na rameni.

„Ne, jen jsem se zamyslel," zavrtěl hlavou Stiles a odtáhl se.

„Vypadá to, že se o Dereka docela zajímáš," nadhodil Manson a v očích se mu objevilo zajiskření, kterého si ale Stiles nevšiml. Ta otázka vyzněla nevinně, ale Stilese vyplašila.

„Co? Ne, rozhodně ne!" vyhrknul prudce, než si uvědomil, že nemůže lhát vlkodlakovi. „Teda, myslím, Derek je místní Alfa, byla by škoda o něj… přijít." Poslední slovo mu uvízlo v krku a spíš ho vypísknul, než vyslovil.

„Derekovi ani jeho smečce se nic nestane," ujistil ho Manson, „moje smečka se o to postará."

„Dobře," přikývl Stiles, protože Mansonova jistota ho uklidnila. Alfí smečka se o Dereka postará, bude v pořádku.

Ve dveřích se objevila Aidenova hlava. „Můžeme jít jíst."

Manson dovedl Stilese do jídelny, kde na ně čekal velký stůl. Stiles myslel, že půjde o neformální oběd, ale stůl byl připravený, jakoby šlo opravdu o královskou rodinu.

„Není to trochu přehnaný?" šeptnul Scottovi, který se nachomýtnul blízko něj. Scott se zachechtal a přikývnul.

Usadili se, ale než stačil Ethan donést jídlo, všichni vlci ztuhli a zavětřili. Stiles se lehce zamračil, když se domem ozvalo ostré zazvonění, a po něm další a další. Příchozí byl netrpělivý a rozčilený.

„Neřekli jste, že je tu ještě další vlkodlak," zasyčel Manson na Scotta, který věnoval Mansonovi nechápavý výraz.

„Nemluv s ním takhle," zavrčel Aiden v obraně svého druha.

Stilesovi se na chvíli zastavilo srdce, protože mu došlo, kdo je za dveřmi. Ne, tohle se nemohlo dít jemu. Kdy se stalo, že se proti němu začalo všechno obracet?

Zvonek se zuřivě ozval znovu a Manson vstal, aby šel otevřít. Stiles seděl prkenně u stolu a očekával katastrofu.

„Kde je?" Slyšel, jak Peter křičí a podíval se na Scotta. Viděl mu ve tváři, že poznal, o koho jde.

„To je Peter! Co tady dělá?" obrátil se na Stilese. Stiles pokrčil ztuhlými rameny a sledoval, jak se jídelny vtrhl Peter s Mansonem za zády.

„Znáte ho?" zavrčel Manson.

Scott otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl, ale Ethan ho předběhl. „Samozřejmě. To je ten bastard, co odloudil Stevenovi Lucy!" vykřikl vztekle.

Teď už všichni věděli, kdo to je, ale Peter nevypadal, že by to vůbec vzal na vědomí a chytil Stilese za krk jako malé kotě. „Měl jsi zůstat doma! Co sakra děláš tady?"

Všichni vlkodlaci se pohnuli, aby ho chránili. Scott, který seděl nejblíže a byl nejrychlejší, odstrčil Petera přes půlku místnosti. Stiles vyskočil na nohy a chlácholivě Scotta poplácal po rameni.

„To je v pohodě, Scotte, můžeš se uklidnit, jsem v pořádku." Věděl, že vlkodlaci v místnosti reagují přehnaně kvůli jeho vůni. Jakoby ochraňovali březí samici. Stiles se při té myšlence zašklebil.

„Co tady děláš?" štěkl Scott po Peterovi. „Proč ses vůbec vracel?"

Peter si klidně smetl neviditelná smítka ze svého saka. „Přišel jsem si pro Stilese," opáčil Peter, přičemž ignoroval druhou otázku. Ostrým pohledem se zabodl do Stilese. „Ten idiot nedokáže poslechnout."

„Takhle o něm mluvit nebudeš," zavrčel Scott.

„Proč pro Stilese?" zavrtěl Aiden nechápavě hlavou.

Stiles chtěl rychle vyhrknout nějakou výmluvu, ale nic ho nenapadlo, a tak jen naprázdno zaklapal pusou jako ryba na suchu. Peter ho znechuceně sledoval, jakoby nedokázal uvěřit, že zrovna jeho si Derek vybral.

„Stiles čeká dítě, tak ho chci odvést k Deatonovi."

A bylo to venku. To, co odkládal do poslední chvíle, teď Peter na všechny vybafl bez nejmenšího zaváhání. Stiles viděl, jak se Scott, Ethan a Aiden zatvářili nedůvěřivě, zatímco Manson šokovaně loupl očima po Stilesovi, který zčervenal až po špičky uší.

„Taková pitomost," odfrkl si Scott. Podle jeho výrazu Stiles poznal, co si Peterovi myslí.

„Je to pravda?" zeptal se Manson klidně.

„Co?" ozval se Ethan překvapeně namísto Stilese. „Jak se vůbec můžeš ptát?"

„U vlkodlaků se to stát může," řekl Manson a díval se na Stilese.

„Cože?" vykřikl Aiden. „A nemyslel sis, že by ses měl o něčem takovém zmínit, když mám druha?"

„Myslel jsem, že je to jen fáma. Nikdy jsem se s tím nesetkal. Do teď." Jeho oči se znovu zapíchly do Stilese.

„Stiles přece není vlkodlak," řekl Ethan.

„Vlkodlak může oplodnit i lidského muže," pokrčil Manson rameny.

„Je to pravda, Stilesi?" zeptal se Scott, kterému chvíli trvalo, než informaci zpracoval. „Čekáš dítě?"

Stiles neměl daleko k tomu, aby neutekl. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby se to Scott dozvěděl takhle – od Petera – a podezíral ho, že to udělal schválně.

„Je to pravda," řekl, pyšný, že se mu ani nezachvěl hlas.

Scott na něj zíral a Stiles snad i slyšel, jak mu mozek pracuje na plné obrátky. „Proč jsi nic neřekl?"

„Nechtěl jsem, dokud mi to Deaton nepotvrdí. Doufal jsem, že mi řekne, že jsem se mýlil," vysvětlil Stiles a kousnul se do rtu.

„To nemyslím. Proč jsi mi neřekl o tobě a Peterovi?" zeptal se Scott rozzlobeně.

„Co?" vyprskl Peter, protože Stiles nebyl schopný slova. „Zbláznil ses? To je Derekovo!"

„Derekovo?" vykulil Scott oči.

Stiles nechápal, proč ho to překvapilo víc, než že by otcem byl Peter, ale nehodlal to teď řešit. „Není to tak, že bychom spolu chodili nebo tak něco. Byl to jen sex." Bože, proč zrovna on.

„Derek o tom neví?" zajímal se Aiden.

„Ne, zjistil jsem to až po jeho odjezdu," zavrtěl Stiles hlavou.

Rozhostilo se ticho, jak se všichni snažili akceptovat, co právě vyslechli.

„Když už jste si všechno vyříkali, můžeme jít, co ty na co?" ozval se Peter a Stiles se na něj zamračil. Slíbil si, že mu to ještě spočítá.

„Půjdeme," souhlasil Scott, „ale jenom já a Stiles. Ty se ve Stilesově blízkosti vůbec neukazuj."

Stiles si nebyl jistý, jestli takhle Scott nemluví jen proto, že je ovlivněný Stilesovou vůní, ale nemínil si stěžovat. Bylo to to nejlepší, v co mohl doufat.

„Na to zapomeň!" odsekl Peter a Stilese překvapilo, že se tak rozčílil. „Jsem jeho strýc, mám na to právo!"

„No tak," řekl Stiles konejšivě, a i když se na Petera zlobil, pořád se mu vracel jeho pohled ze včerejška. Na tom dítěti mu opravdu záleželo. „Můžete jet oba."

Peter spokojeně založil ruce na prsou. Scott se zamračil.

„Jestli ho tam nechceš, stačí říct," prohlásil a všihl ošklivým pohledem po Peterovi, „rozmáčknu ho jako malinu."

Stiles protočil oči. „O nic nejde. Je to jen prohlídka u doktora."

„Fajn, všechno jsme si vyříkali, a měli bychom jít," prohlásil Peter a podíval se na hodinky. „Už teď jdeš pozdě."

Stiles se obrátil k Ethanovi, který všechno pozoroval s rozšířenýma očima. „Promiň, že jsme ti zkazili oběd."

„Oh, co?" vyhrkl Ethan překvapeně a mávl nevzrušeně rukou. „To je v pohodě. Přijdete jindy."

Scott věnoval Aidenovi pohled.

„Pak si promluvíme," slíbil mu Aiden.

Stiles se rozloučil s očima sklopnýma. Celá situace mu byla trapná, ať už proto, že Mansonovi jen před nepatrnou chvíli lhal o jeho vztahu k Derekovi, po samotný fakt, že se nechal sbouchnout.

Před domem čekalo Derekovo camaro.

„Derek tě zabije, až se vrátí," procedil Stiles skrz zuby.

Peter zacinkal klíčky. „Bude rád, že jsem se postaral o jeho dítě."

Tím si Stiles tolik jistý nebyl a chtěl nastoupit, když mu Scott zahradil cestu. „Sedadlo u řidiče je sedadlo smrti. Sedíš vzadu."

Stiles se nehádal, nasedl dozadu a Scott vedle něho. Jeli mlčky a Stilese to ticho doslova bolelo, protože to auto mu tolik připomínalo Dereka, a rozhovor by mu přinesl úlevu. Přesto nepromluvil do té chvíle, kdy se dostal do Deatonovy ordinace.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton ho uvítal s úsměvem na tváři. „Zdravím," řekl a podal mu ruku. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se s Deatonem znal přes Scotta, který u něj dělal, a občas se setkali, když Stiles vyzvedával Scotta po práci. „Předpokládám, že se budeme vídat častěji," zamručel Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton se vesele zasmál. „Není důvod být ponurý, jestli je pravda, co tady tvrdí pan Hale, nějak to vyřešíme." Obrátil se na Scotta a Petera. „Myslím, že vy dva byste mohli počkat v čekárně, nemám pravdu?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles přikývl, a když oba začali mít námitky, křikl: „Běžte pryč."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter ještě otevřel ústa, ale Scott ho čapnul za rukáv a násilím odtáhl do čekárny. Stiles s Deaton osaměli a Deaton mu nabídl židli. Stiles se sedl a vyčkávavě se na Deatona zahleděl. Neměl tušení, co čekat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tak jak se cítíš?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslel jsem, že jste veterinář, ne psycholog," opáčil Stiles a založil ruce na prsou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Psychický stav je u nastávajících matek stejně důležitý jako fyzický," pokrčil rameny Deaton a ignoroval Stilesův výraz, když vyslovil slovo „matka"./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemohl byste nejdřív ověřit, jestli budu mít doopravdy dítě?" zeptal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To zjistíme. Svlékni si tričko a lehni si na stůl," pokynul mu na stůl, který byl přikrytý dekou. Stiles se jen ušklíbl nad tou ohleduplností, než si svléknul tričko a vyškrábal se na stůl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton si přitáhl ultrazvuk, zapnul ho a bez varování polil Stilesovo břicho studeným gelem. Stiles sebou lehce škubnul, protože gel studil, ale Deaton ho okamžitě rozetřel hlavicí po kůži. Stiles se díval do stropu a nervózně čekal, co mu Deaton řekne./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"V duchu si představil obě možnosti a přistihnul se, že nechce, aby se Peter mýlil. Chtěl mít Derekovo dítě, jednoduše jenom proto, že bylo Derekovo. Bylo to pouto, které je nemohlo rozdělit, ať už k němu Derek cítil cokoli. A i kdyby ho opustil, byla by tu v jejich dítěti jeho část napořád./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsi připravený?" ozval se z ničeho nic Deaton a Stilesovi pokleslo srdce. Přikývl a sledoval, jak k němu Deaton natočil monitor a ukázal na malý šedý flek uprostřed nicoty. „Dovol mi, abych ti představil tvého chlapečka, nebo holčičku."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles zíral na ten flek a nedokázal uvěřit, že je to dítě, jeho a Derekovo a že je uvnitř něj, v bezpečí, dokud nedoroste natolik, aby mohlo na svět. Míchalo se v něm několik pocitů – šok, hrůza, radost, štěstí, úleva a strach./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Takže mám vážně dělohu," dostal ze sebe./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jinak by to ani nešlo," usmál se Deaton a pokračoval: „Podle velikosti bych to odhadoval na sedmý týden, odpovídalo by to?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles pokrčil rameny. S Derekem měli sex minimálně dvakrát týdně, mohlo se to stát kdykoli./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Budeme tedy brát, že jsi v sedmém týdnu. To znamená, že jsi za polovinou prvního trimestru. Obyčejně se matkám v tomto období začínají zvětšovat prsa, ale to u tebe nehrozí."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles si představil, že by mu měla narůst prsa a málem omdlel. „Setkal jste se s tím už někdy? Myslím s mužským těhotenstvím?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dvakrát, ale jen jednou jsem byl lékařem," přikývl Deaton a podal mu ubrousky, aby si otřel břicho. „Nemáš se čeho bát, muži kupodivu snáší těhotenství stejně dobře jako ženy."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A ty děti? Narodily se zdravé?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Všechny vlkodlaci a všechny zdravé."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stilesovi se ulevilo, i když měl trochu obavy z dítěte-vkodlaka. Doufal, že o tohle se postará Derek a dítě vycvičí, protože si nedokázal představit, že by ho měl svěřit Scottovi nebo nedej bože Peterovi. Navíc pro něj chtěl Alfu a nejlepší Alfa byl samozřejmě Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou nějaké rozdíly mezi mužským a ženských těhotenstvím?" zajímal se Stiles. „Měl bych očekávat něco divného?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zasmál se Deaton. „I dítě bude vypadat úplně normálně, nikdo nezjistí, že jde o vlkodlaka. Jeho vlkodlačí stránka se objeví až v pubertě, kdy začnou pracovat hormony."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Peter říkal, že dříve dítě dostali ven zuby," vyhrkl Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To bylo dříve," řekl Deaton klidně, „dnes máme císařský řez. Dítě budeme každý týden kontrolovat a až bude čas, přijdeš ke mně."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Až budu mít kontrakce?" ujišťoval se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Není to nutné. Můžeme určit den, kdy porod proběhne, aniž by na tebe kontrakce přišly. Ale je samozřejmě lepší přirozená cesta."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jo," souhlasil Stiles sarkasticky, „uděláme to přirozenou cestou."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton se usmál. „To, že to není obvyklé, ještě neznamená, že to není přirozené."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se s ním nechtěl hádat, i když sám si myslel něco jiného./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton se natáhl pro injekční stříkačku. „Vezmu ti krev. Je nutné udělat různé testy, abychom věděli, že ty i dítě jste v pořádku." Stiles přikývl a držel, když mu Deaton odebral krev. „Pro výsledky si přijdeš za týden. Ještě nějaké otázky?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles měl hlavu plnou otázek a ne všechny se týkaly zdravotního stavu, ale netušil, kdo jiný by mu mohl odpovědět. „Až mi naroste břicho… jak to mám schovat? Co mám říct ve škole? Co mám říct svému tátovi? Co bude mít dítě v rodném listě, až se narodí? Nemůžu tam být přece zapsaný jako jeho matka! Mám zapsat Dereka jako otce? Jak se o to dítě budu starat?" Stiles věděl, že začíná panikařit a Scott a Peter vtrhli dovnitř, oba ovládáni pudem Stilese chránit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co se stalo?" vykřikl Scott a Peter vycenil zuby./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To je v pořádku," uklidňoval ho Deaton a poplácal ho po rameni./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přestaň plašit," ozval se Peter a jeho hlas zněl nabručeně a překvapivě i soucitně, „už jsem říkal, že se o tebe a to dítě postarám."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles na něj upřel rozšířené oči a pozvedl obočí, když se Scott přidal. „Můžeš počítat i se mnou. Všechno to nějak vyřešíme."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles seskočil ze stolu. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že ho ujištění od Scotta a Petera uklidní, ale cítil se lépe. Měl vedle sebe někoho, kdo ho podpoří a komu může důvěřovat (a překvapivě důvěřoval i Peterovi)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Takže příští týden, doktore?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Příští týden," usmál se Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles si povzdechl. Nedokázal si představit, že by po událostech, které se udály během podzimních prázdnin, měl zítra zpátky do školy. Připadalo mu to nepředstavitelné, protože škola byla něco normálního, co do jeho života momentálně vůbec nezapadalo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Připravil si pár věcí, než zjistil, že mu myšlenky nepovolují se soustředit. Místo toho si šel dolů připravit sendvič (připravil jeden navíc, až se otec vrátí ze služby) a vrátil se nahoru, kde na něj čekal Manson./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stilesovi málem vypovědělo srdce, když ho uviděl sedět v křesle u stolu. „Málem mě kleplo! Co tu děláš?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson vypadal klidně a prohlížel si Stilese, jakoby ho viděl poprvé. „Už dorazili," řekl tiše a Stilesovi se srdce zastavilo podruhé, když pomyslel na Dereka. Doteď to bylo jen slabé šumění strachu, protože dokud nedorazili, byl Derek v bezpečí. Nyní se to šumění přerodilo v ledovou kostku strachu, co se mu usadila v útrobách a odtamtud vysílala chlad do celého těla./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou v pořádku?" zeptal se a jeho hlas zněl, jakoby dlouho nepromluvil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Slíbil jsem, že se o ně moje smečka postará," řekl Manson. Použil množné číslo, ale oba věděli, že mluví o Derekovi. Na okamžik se odmlčeli. „Kdybychom věděli, že čekáš dítě, nikdy bychom nechtěli, aby Derek odešel."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles zavrtěl hlavou. „To je v pořádku. Pravděpodobně by to nic nezměnilo, nejsme… pár, nebo tak něco."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson nadzvedl obočí. „Nejsi Derekův druh." Nebyla to otázka./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne." Stiles se snažil, aby v jeho hlase nezazněla bolest, kterou cítil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson vstal a přiblížil se ke Stilesovi tak blízko, až se málem dotýkali. „Derek neví, jaké má štěstí, když ho miluje někdo, jako ty."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles nevěděl, co říct a těžce polknul. „Není to tak, že bych ho miloval…" hlesl a kousnul se do rtu. Jak dlouho mu bude trvat, než se naučí nelhat vlkodlakům?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson ale nic neřekl, jen si Stilese prohlížel, jakoby si chtěl zapamatovat každý jeho rys. „Pro vlkodlaka je téměř nemožné opustit vlastního druha. Druh je důležitější než smečka. Proto Aiden zůstal tady."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A co ty a Ethan?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ethan je jeho dvojče, rodinné pouto, které se skoro vyrovná poutu druhů. A já jsem slíbil, že ty dva neopustím. Navíc doufáme, že se Scott rozhodne s námi odejít. Je omega, nemá tu smečku, která by ho držela."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Má tu svoji rodinu. Má tu mě," odvětil Stiles prudce./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson se na něj zadíval a Stilesovi připadalo, že mu vidí až do duše. „Můžeš odejít s námi, pokud chceš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byla to lákavá myšlenka. Všechno tady opustit a žít někde jinde, daleko od vzpomínek, začít nový život. Ale měl tu otce, kterého nemohl opustit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nechci utíkat," řekl a Manson přikývl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„I tak nabídka pořád platí."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Okamžik bylo ticho./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co dítě?" zeptal se Manson najednou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stilese ta otázka překvapila. „V-v pořádku," vykoktal. „Tedy, je ještě brzo, podle Deatona jsem teprve v sedmém týdnu, ale aspoň mi není špatně."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je obdivuhodné, jak statečně to bereš," řekl Manson a zamyšleně dodal: „Byl by z tebe skvělý vlkodlak."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„No, díky, ale radši ne," zavrtěl Stiles hlavou a rozpačitě se usmál./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson se usmál. „Jsi snad první člověk, který ten dar nechce."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zřejmě jsem první, který ví, co to obnáší," ušklíbl se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Manson se usmál. „Uznávám, má to pár nedostatků."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se musel usmát a byl to první úsměv po tom, co se dozvěděl, že čeká dítě. Viděl, jak se Mansonovy rozšířily zorničky a naklonil se k němu, jakoby ho snad chtěl políbit. Stiles polekaně ucouvnul a Manson se odvrátil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ethan ti vzkazuje, že můžeš kdykoli přijít, rád tě uvidí," řekl, než proklouznul oknem do noci a rozeběhl se k lesu. Doufal, že mu vzduch pročistí hlavu, protože měl plíce plné Stilesovy vůně a s tím se dalo těžko rozumně uvažovat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jeho vlk Stilese chtěl od prvního setkání. V tu dobu ještě Stiles nevoněl jako březí samice, takže si byl jistý, že vlk není jenom omámený hormony. Stiles byl výjimečný a Manson ho chtěl pro sebe, i když čekal dítě někoho jiného. Ta skutečnost jeho majetnického vlka doháněla k nepříčetnosti, ale uklidňoval ho tím, že o nic nejde. Derek o Stilese neměl zájem, neoznačil si ho jako druha. Kromě toho dítěte je nic nespojovalo, a že Stiles Dereka miloval? To se dalo zařídit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Doběhl na kraj lesa, kde věděl, že je signál a z kapsy kalhot vytáhl mobil. Hned po Aidenovi byla první v jeho seznamu kontaktů./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ahoj, zlatíčko," zašveholila Anastazia a její hlas přetékal medem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Můžeš mluvit?" zeptal se. Věděl, že pochopí, na co se ptá. Z celé smečky ho znala nejdéle a on ji. Několikrát si navzájem zachránili život a mohli se spolehnout jeden na druhého. To byl důvod, proč zavolal jí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsem naprosto sama, i když bych docela uvítala společnost. Nejlépe toho Alphy, co jsi mi poslal," zavrněla jako kočka a Manson se usmál./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Právě o něm chci mluvit."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vážně? Co se děje?" zajímala se živě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Potřebuju, aby ses ho zbavila." Slyšel, jak se zhluboka nadechla./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Proč?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Má něco, co chci."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Anastazia byla chytrá a velmi rychle jí došlo, jak se situace má. „Jde o toho kluka? Tyra mi o něm vyprávěla. Stiles se jmenuje? Říkala, jak ses na něj emdíval/em."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Čeká Derekovo dítě," oznámil jí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vypískla překvapením. „Ne, to nejde."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Slyšela jsi ty legendy stejně jako já. Nejsou to legendy. Viděl jsem ho a cítil jsem ho. Má to potvrzené od doktora."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Anastazia se odmlčela. „Nemůžu ho teď zabít. Musí nám pomoct s Marcem."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nechci, abys ho zabila hned. Vůbec nechci, abys ho zabila, pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné. Chci, abys ho svedla, nebo udělala cokoli, aby se už nevrátil."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„No… nikdy jsi nebyl nenáročný. Máš štěstí, že je Derek emk sežrání/em," zachichotala se a než zavěsila, dodala: „Doufám, že ten kluk stojí za to."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stojí za mnohem víc," odvětil, ale to už ho neslyšela./p 


	9. Chapter 9

Uběhlo dalších čtrnáct dní, během kterých se Stiles snažil smířit se svým osudem. Během té doby se mu lehce vypoulilo bříško, ale vypadal spíš, jakoby se přejedl, než že by čekal dítě. Už dvakrát navštívil – ve společnosti Scotta a Petera – Deatona, který ho ujistil, že vše probíhá v pořádku a prodloužil dobu mezi návštěvami na čtrnáct dní.

Během té doby se kromě školy s nikým kromě Petera nevídal. Ve skutečnosti se nechtěl vídat ani s ním, ale Peter na rozdíl od Scotta jeho přání nerespektoval. Každý večer mu vlezl do pokoje (jako to dělal Derek!) a vyptával se Stilese na jeho stav nebo mu vyprávěl o jejich rodině. To byly chvíle, kdy byl Stiles rád, že Peter přišel, protože se mohl dozvědět něco víc o Derekovi.

Derek se mu nikdy nesvěřil, že kromě Laury měl ještě dva mladší bratry. Neměl ani tušení, že jeho otec byl člověk a jeho matka Alfa, která vedla celou početnou rodinu. V dětství si chtěl vzít Lauru za ženu, ale to už ho Stiles podezíral, že si vymýšlí.

Nesvěřil se Lydii se svým tajemstvím, protože chtěl, aby to byl jeho otec, kdo se tu novinku dozví první (Peter, Scott a Alfové se nepočítali, to nebyla jeho chyba). Rozhodl se pro jeden sobotní večer – udělal otcovo nejoblíbenější jídlo a dokonce i dezert. Když se jeho otec vrátil z práce, kuchyně už byla provoněná jídlem.

„Cos provedl?" pozvedl John obočí a zkoumavě si Stilese prohlížel.

„To musím něco udělat, abych mohl připravit večeři?" ohradil se Stiles, ale srdce mu poplašeně bušilo.

John nakrčil nos, jakoby Stilese pořád podezíral, ale přistoupil blíž a nahlédl přes Stilesovo rameno.

„To je Pavlova?" zeptal se.

„Sehnal jsem na ni jahody," přikývl Stiles a snažil se tvářit nadšeně.

John chvíli mlčel. „Cos provedl?" udeřil na Stilese ostražitě, naprosto si jistý, že má Stiles průšvih.

Stiles odložil nůž, kterým krájel nadrobno. „Musím ti něco říct," řekl vážně.

John si promnul oči. „Je to tady. Co je to tentokrát?"

„Měl by sis sednout," povzdechl si Stiles a John se zamračil, ale sednul si.

Stiles si svoji řeč předem nacvičil, ale teď, když ji měl přednést, zapomněl každé slovo. „Čekám dítě," vyhrkl a sledoval, jak se na něj John nevěřícně podíval.

„To-snad-ne." Jeho hlas byl směsicí nevěřícnosti, šoku a odevzdanosti, jakoby snad čekal, že se to někdy stane. „Kdo je ta holka?"

Teď přišla ta nejtěžší část. „Není v tom žádná holka."

John přimhouřil oči. „Jsem si jistý, že tohle jsem ti vysvětloval."

„Víš, tati, ono to není tak jednoduché. Já jsem ten, kdo čeká dítě." Stiles si vyhrnul tričko a stoupnul si k otci bokem. Pravděpodobně to bylo zbytečné, jeho břicho nebylo tak velké, ale neměl žádný jiný důkaz.

John si ho prohlídnul a starostlivě poznamenal: „Jestli jsi nemocný, zavezu tě za Melissou."

„Nejsem nemocný," protočil Stiles oči a sedl si vedle otce. Zmínka o Melisse ho přivedla na nápad. „Jsem těhotný a to jen proto, že otec toho dítěte je vlkodlak. Existující vlkodlaci. Haleovi byli vlkodlaci. Scott je vlkodlak. Melissa to ví. Můžeš jí zavolat."

John ani nezamrkal. „Nebudu volat Melisse kvůli takové hlouposti. Vážně, Stilesi, co sis to vymyslel?"

„Je to pravda, tati," naléhal Stiles, a když John zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl se, vyhrkl: „Můžu ti to dokázat. Petere!" Bylo to zavolání do větru, nedoufal, že by tam venku Peter doopravdy byl, a tak se lekl, když zazněl zvonek.

„Jdu tam," vyskočil, aby se ke dveřím dostal dřív než otec.

„Nejsem pes, abych přiběhl na zapískání," zamručel Peter, když mu otevřel. Stiles rychle překonal překvapení a vtáhnul Petera do domu.

„Potřebuji, aby ses tátovi ukázal ve vlkodlačí formě," vyhrkl Stiles a vysloužil si od Petera odmítavý pohled. „Musím ho přesvědčit, aby mi věřil, že čekám dítě."

Peter ho chvíli sledoval, než si povzdechnul a rozhodil ruce. „Fajn," zabručel a jeho tvář se přeměnila. Jeho oči byli ve vlkodlačí formě modré jako kdysi Derekovy, než se stal Alfou a jeho zuby vypadaly ostře a nebezpečně.

„Nemohl bys ty zuby trochu schovat?" vycenil Stiles zuby.

„Tohle jsi chtěl, ne?" protočil Peter oči v sloup, než Stilese obešel a vstoupil do kuchyně.

John si zrovna nabíral vepřové kari na talíř. „Přišel Scott?" zeptal se a otočil se. Talíř mu vypadl z rukou, jak blesku rychle sáhl po zbrani, než zjistil, že žádnou nemá (obyčejně ji uklízel do trezoru hned po příchodu domů). „Stilesi!" křiknul a podnikl výpad, aby dostal svého syna od Petera.

„To je v pořádku, tati!" Stiles mu vyšel vstříc a nechal se stáhnout k otci. „Říkal jsem ti, že Haleovi jsou vlkodlaci."

John střelil pohledem po Stilesovi, pak po Peterovi – který se pobaveně křenil –, a zpátky na Stilese. „Takže je to pravda?"

Peter nechal svou tvář navrátit do původní podoby. „Všechno, co vám Stiles řekl, je pravda."

Johnův výraz prozrazoval upřímný šok a bylo na něm vidět, jak se snaží informace zpracovat. Otočil se na Stilese. „Tak ty čekáš dítě?!"

Stiles se kousnul do rtu a přikývl. „Kdybych to nevěděl, dal bych si pozor, ale nikdo mi nic neřekl." Mrskl vyčítavým pohledem po Peterovi.

John si to vyložil po svém. „On je otec?" vyjekl vyděšeně a ukázal na Petera.

„Co?" vykulil oči Stiles a zuřivě začal vrtět hlavou. Proč si každý myslel, že je Peter otec dítěte? „Ne! Ne, ne!"

„Au, to bolelo," řekl Peter s úšklebkem a přistoupil blíž. „Otcem je můj synovec."

„Derek?" užasl John a nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Derek Hale?"

„Ano, tati, Derek," souhlasil Stiles, trochu uražený otcovým překvapením.

John si musel znovu sednout a chvíli bylo ticho, než promluvil. „Haleovi jsou vlkodlaci. Scott je vlkodlak. Mellisa o tom ví. A ty čekáš dítě Dereka Halea."

„Zjednodušeně řečeno, jo," přikývl Stiles a napjatě čekal na další otcova slova. Nemusel čekat dlouho, protože John se zvedl a zamířil si to do chodby.

„Kam jdeš?" zavolal za ním Stiles.

„Pro pistoli."

„Na co?" zajíkl se Stiles a vyděšeně se zadíval na Petera.

„Zabít Dereka."

„Tati," zaskuhral Stiles, „Derek tady není."

„Samozřejmě," odvětil John a s pistolí se vrátil do kuchyně, „jinak by už bylo po něm."

„Ne, myslím tím, že není v Beacon Hills. On… odcestoval."

„Ví o tom?" John kývl směrem ke Stilesovu břichu a Stiles zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tohle je mezi mnou a jím," řekl důrazně. „A nechci, aby ses do toho pletl."

John několikrát překvapeně zamrkal. Jeho syn s ním takhle ještě nikdy nemluvil a v tu chvíli si uvědomil, jak je Stiles dospělý a ví, co chce.

„Co to znamená?" zabručel.

„Je to složité," povzdechl si Stiles a zčervenal. „My jsme spolu jen-"

Peter se zachechtal a John bolestivě přivřel oči. „O tom slyšet nechci."

„Fajn." Stilesovi se ulevilo. „Jde jen o to, že Derek není můj partner a nepočítám, že by se to změnilo jen proto, že čekám jeho dítě."

John si rukou přejel čelo, jakoby ho bolela hlava. „Stilesi," zasténal a unaveně si sednul.

Stiles k němu přistoupil. „Promiň. Promiň, nechtěl jsem, aby se to stalo. Kdyby to mohl vrátit-" Zaseknul se, protože málem zalhal. Nezměnil by nic, kdyby mohl vrátit čas. Snad by jen donutil Dereka používat kondom, ale nezměnil by nic.

„Ty ho miluješ?"

„Co?" Stiles sebou cuknul, jakoby se popálil.

„Miluješ Dereka?" zajímal se John a Stiles si koutkem oka všiml, jak ztuhl i Peter v očekávání odpovědi.

„To nehraje roli," mávnul rukou.

„Ovšem, že ano," řekl John přísně. „Miluješ ho nebo ne?"

Stiles se ošil a zalétl očima k Peterovi, aby mu pomohl, ale Peter se ani nehnul. „Ano," vydechl zadržovaný vzduch, „ale to neznamená, že on něco cítí ke mně." Sakra, nejraději by si nafackoval za to, jak zní.

John vstal a silně Stilese objal, až mu málem vyrazil dech. „Byl by idiot, kdyby tě nemiloval, Stilesi."

„Tati, nemůžu dýchat," zachrčel Stiles.

John ho pustil. „Musíme promyslet jak vyřešit tu situaci s tím dítětem."

„Oh," vložil se do rozhovoru Peter, „to nebude problém. Deaton se o Stilese postará a já vyřídím všechny papíry."

Stiles pozvedl podezřívavě obočí. „Jak vyřešíš všechny papíry?"

„Znám dobrého padělatele," odvětil Peter nonšalantně.

„Co?" vyštěkl John otec nevěřícně.

„To dítě musí Stiles donosit a porodit tajně, už jsme o tom s Deatonem mluvili. Kvůli tomu musíme zfalšovat rodný list. Problém je, že musíme najít někoho, kdo by se přihlásil jako matka, ale vzdal se práv na dítě ve prospěch Stilese."

„Co?" vykoktnul John.

„Zeptám se Lydie," odpověděl Stiles. Protože pokud měla být nějaká žena napsaná jako matka jeho dítěte (když to nemohl být on), měla to být Lydia.

„Oh," Petera to překvapilo, „dobře."

„Počkat a jak to dítě Stiles porodí?" zajímalo Johna.

Stiles mu vysvětlil všechno, co potřeboval vědět a všechno, o čem mluvil s Deatonem.

„Příště půjdu k tomu doktorovi s tebou," zabručel John. „Chci vidět svého vnuka nebo vnučku."

Stilesovi do očí vyhrkly slzy a pevně otce objal. „Díky, tati."

John se usmál, ale výchovně na Stiles ukázal ukazovákem. „I tak máš domácí vězení do konce života."

Stiles přikývl, protože tohle mohl přežít. Nic se totiž nevyrovnalo tomu, jak statečně a klidně zprávu o jeho těhotenství otec vzal.

Lydii zavolal hned druhý den. Byla napružená, protože se ji čtrnáct dní ignoroval, ale změkla, když slyšela jeho hlas.

„Co je s tebou? Máš průšvih, že jo?"

„Dalo by se to tak říct," přisvědčil a dotknul se rukou svého břicha, aby ucuknul, když pocítil, že už není tak ploché jak bývalo.

„Cos provedl?" zajímala se.

„Nechci ti to vysvětlovat takhle po telefonu. Nemůžeš přijet?"

„Proč nepřijdeš ty sem?"

„Mám domácí vězení," zaskuhral.

„Bože, Stilesi," povzdechla si, „nejsem si jistá, jestli vůbec chci vědět, proč."

„Vysvětlím ti to, až přijdeš," slíbil jí se zamračeným obočím.

„Za chvíli jsem tam." Zavěsila a za půl hodiny se už seděla v jeho pokoji s nohou přes nohu a zírala na něj.

Byl nervózní z jejího pohledu a unavený z toho, že se vůbec do takové situace dostal, takže prostě jenom vyhrkl: „Čekám dítě."

Lydia nehnula ani brvou. „Nejsem zvědavá na tvoje vtípky."

„Kéž by to byl vtip," ujistil ji, „u vlkodlaků se to stát může. Deaton mi to potvrdil."

Náhle se Lydiin výraz změnil z neurčité masky na výraz upřímného šoku a vyděšení. „Bože," hlesla a pohledem se zaklesla na Stilesově břiše.

„Přesně tak." Tuhle reakci očekával od začátku.

„Jak jsi na to přišel? To je Derekovo, že jo? Řekl jsi mu to už? A co tvůj táta? Tvůj táta bude určitě zuřit!"

Stiles jí odpověděl na všechny její otázky a Lydia konečně reagovala přesně, jak čekal. „To jsem se tak důležitou novinu dozvěděla jako poslední?" Věnovala mu jeden z jejích výjimečně zamračených pohledů.

„Není to moje chyba," obhajoval se. „Za všechno může Peter."

Lydia si odfrkla, ale ukázala na Stilesovo břicho a přikázala: „Ukaž."

Stiles si vyhrnul tričko a Lydia vydechla nad malým kopečkem, který tam dřív nebyl. „Páni."

„Jo, zázrak."

„Jak to pojmenuješ?" zajímala se a prohlížela si jeho břicho, jako by to byl sedmý div světa.

„Ještě ani nevím, co to bude,"opáčil a protočil oči.

„Můžeš ho pojmenovat po mě," navrhla s úsměvem.

„Vlastně…" zarazil se. Náhle nevěděl, jak jí předložit svou žádost. Kdo o něco takového musel kdy žádat? Stiles byl pravděpodobně jediný vůbec.

„Co se děje? Doufám, že nemáš ještě další podobnou bombu?"

„Chtěl bych tě o něco požádat," vyhrkl a upřel na ni prosebný pohled.

„O co?" zeptala se nejistě.

„Víš, až se to dítě narodí, těžko můžu být zapsaný jako jeho matka, a tak jsem tě chtěl požádat, jestli bych tam nemohl napsat tebe. Nebude to pro tebe znamenat nic, bude to jen na papíře, budeme mít i papír, kde dítě svěřuješ mě. Peter říkal, že to zařídí." Vyvalil to na ni v jednom přívalu slov a Lydii okamžik trvalo, než jeho proslov zpracovala.

„Můj bože," zamumlala a do očí jí vyhrkly slzy. „Ty chceš, abych byla oficiální matkou tvého dítěte?"

„Nebreč," řekl nejistě, protože dívčí slzy na něj fungovaly jako na každého jiného chlapa. Nevěděl, co dělat, a tak trochu neohrabaně poplácal Lydii po rameni. Popravdě vůbec nechápal, proč Lydia brečí, stačilo říct obyčejné ne, ne? „Ehm, byl to jenom nápad, zeptám se někoho jiného."

„Zbláznil ses? Nikoho jiného se ptát nebudeš! Samozřejmě, že mě tam můžeš napsat!" vykřikla zuřivě a důrazně ho objala.

Stilesovi se ulevilo, protože upřímně, nenapadal ho nikdo kromě Lydie, koho by chtěl jako matku svého dítěte.

Lydia se odtáhla a poplácala Stilese po břiše. „Prcku, tady tvoje máma!"

„Ehm," odkašlal si Stiles, „já jsem jeho máma."

„Já jsem jeho papírová máma," odtušila Lydia a znovu Stilese objala.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Dny ubíhaly jako voda a Stiles se plně smířil s myšlenkou, že čeká dítě. Dost za to mohlo jeho okolí, protože každý se zdál nadšený očekáváním dítěte. Lydia lítala po nákupech a ob den nosila Stilesovi něco pro dítě (což Jacksona ze začátku vyděsilo, než mu Lydia vysvětlila, že nenakupuje pro emjejich/em dítě, ale pro Stilesovo. Pak musel Jackson skousnout informaci o Stilesově těhotenství a tom, že Lydia bude oficiální matka. Naštěstí jeho vlk reagoval stejně jako vlci ostatních)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Scott s Aidenem ho denně navštěvovali a starali se o něj, jakoby on sám byl jejich dítě. On pro změnu navštěvoval Petera, který vyžadoval každodenní hlášení (což dělal ochotně výměnou za to, že se Peter každý večer neobjevoval v jeho okně)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nejvíc ho překvapil jeho otec, protože vypadal, jakoby se na dítě těšil ze všech nejvíc. Stiles ho kolikrát přistihl vrkat s Lydií nad různým dětským oblečením a hračkami. Dokonce se rozhodl předělat půdu na dětský pokoj a se Scottem a Aidenem na tom pracovali skoro všechny volné večery (Stilese k tomu samozřejmě nepustili)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Další, co Stiles nečekal, byl Mansonův vstup do jeho života. Začalo to nevinně. Manson ho navštěvoval v ty večery, kdy byl jeho otec v práci (v té skutečné, ne v práci na dětském pokoji) a informoval ho o Derekovi a jeho smečce. Postupem času se stalo běžné, že Manson zůstal i po svém „hlášení" a povídali si o obyčejných věcech (i když se vyhýbali nadpřirozeným a osobním tématům)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stilesovo tělo se měnilo, i když ne nijak radikálně. Rostoucí břicho se ještě stále dalo schovat pod tričky, které vlastnil (což bylo i tím, že ani jedno nebylo na tělo), ale plánoval brzkou koupi. V tom mu udělal čáru přes rozpočet Aiden, když jednoho večera při práci na dětském pokoji, prohlásil: „Je to vidět."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Cože?" zarazil se Stiles, který je zrovna sledoval ze dveří./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tvoje břicho. Je vidět. Musíš si pořídit nové oblečení," řekl Aiden./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Měl jsem to v plánu," zamračil se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Můžeme tě vzít nakupovat," navrhl Scott, zaprášený od prachu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nebo si zatím můžeš vypůjčit něco ode mě," ozval se John./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ještě to není emtolik/em vidět," ohradil se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kámo, jsi ve dvanáctém týdnu," poznamenal Scott, „teď už to jen tak nezakryješ."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Scott má pravdu," přikývl John, „měl by sis dávat pozor. Možná už je čas přestat chodit do školy."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Cože?" vyprskl Stiles. Nechtěl přestat chodit do školy, škola byla jediná normální věc v jeho životě. „Nechci přestat chodit do školy!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co jiného chceš dělat? Byl by průšvih, kdyby si toho někdo všimnul!" řekl Scott./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Můžu se domluvit na konzultacích. Nechci zanedbat celý rok. Chci maturovat s vámi!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslíš učení doma?" zeptal se John./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přesně! To by snad šlo, ne?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Pravděpodobně." Scott se podrbal na hlavě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Hned druhý den Stiles navštívil slečnu Norellovou. Jak se ukázalo, jeho žádost by nebyla problém, jen musí přinést potvrzení o svém zdravotním stavu, domluvit se s učiteli na odevzdávání úkolů a musí složit zkoušky na konci roku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Po tomhle rozhovoru navštívil Petera./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Děje se něco?" Peter vypadal lehce vyplašeně, že ho Stiles navštívil, protože obvykle Stiles jezdil v pátek, ne ve čtvrtek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Potřebuju potvrzení do školy," zahuhlal Stiles a prošel kolem Petera do domu. Peter obýval Derekův dům a Stilesovi se při každé návštěvě svíralo srdce, protože i přes Peterovu přítomnost, dům voněl po Derekovi a bolestivě ho Stilesovi připomínal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Potvrzení o čem?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Že jsem vážně nemocný a musím studovat z domova."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Peter mávl rukou. „To není problém. V pondělí ti to přinesu." Na chvíli se odmlčeli, než Peter pokračoval: „Co dítě?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„V pořádku," pokrčil Stiles rameny, „jen už mi docela narostlo břicho."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je to vidět," poznamenal kousavě Peter, „měl by si koupit něco, co to zakryje."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Díky za připomenutí," zabručel Stiles a pokračoval: „Zítra jdu k Deatonovi."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tak dej pak vědět, co ti řekl. Nebo chceš, abych šel s tebou?" ušklíbl se Peter./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Poslední dobou chodil Stiles sám, ale zítra měl proběhnout další ultrazvuk a Stiles si domyslel, že by to Peter možná chtěl vidět. „Jsem ve dvanáctém týdnu, což znamená, že mě čeká ultrazvuk… Možná bys to chtěl vidět? Prý by už mohly být vidět i nožičky."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nožičky?" pozvedl Peter obočí, a když Stiles přikývl, pokrčil rameny. „V kolik to máš?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ve čtyři."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Budu tam."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles očekával u ordinace pouze svého otce a Petera, ale šokovalo ho, že se dostavili i Lydia, která přitáhla Jacksona, Scott, Aiden a dokonce Ethan a Manson./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co tu všichni děláte?" křikl na ně. Chápal, že jsou nadšení z jeho těhotenství (obzvlášť vlkodlaci), ale tohle bylo moc i na něj./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Lydia se k němu přihrnula jako velká voda. „Jsem jeho máma, mám na to právo!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"To musel Stiles uznat, ale stejně se zašklebil. „A co Jackson? Musela jsi přivést i jeho?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co?" zavrtěla hlavou zmateně. „Jackson chtěl sám jít! Já ho k ničemu nenutila!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oh," řekl Stiles a podíval se na Jacksona, který pokrčil rameny./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Navíc jsem ti přinesla nové oblečení, Scott říkal, že už to na tobě začíná být vidět a měl pravdu." Kriticky pohledem zhodnotila jeho břicho. „Vybrala jsem vzory, ve kterých to vůbec nebude poznat."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Díky," odvětil a vzal si od ní tašku, „ale mohl jsem si nakoupit sám."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To platil Jackson," mávla rukou a Stilesovi poklesla brada. Raději se obrátil na Scotta s Aidenem, Ethanem a Mansonem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co tu děláte vy?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Chceme vidět miminko!" vykřikl Ethan nadšeně. „Navíc ses za celou dobu neukázal, a když nemůže Mohamed k hoře, musí hora k Mohamedovi."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To dělá tvoje vůně," vysvětlil omluvně Manson./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles si umínil, že začne nosit tu nejsilnější kolínskou a s otázkou v očích pohlédl na Scotta./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád, chceme vidět tvoje mimčo," rozhodil Scott omluvně rukama./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles nevěděl, co na to říct. „Příště zůstanete všichni doma," nařídil a přejel pohledem po všech kromě jeho otce, Petera a Lydie, i když si byl na devadesát procent jistý, že stejně neposlechnou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Uvnitř už na něj čekal Deaton a na jeho tváři byl vidět šok, než se ovládnul a profesionálně se usmál. „Obávám se, že všichni se do ordinace nevejdou."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Budeme chodit po skupinkách!" vyhrkl Aiden a Stiles se na něj zamračil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Půjde jenom táta, Peter, Lydia a Scott," rozhodl, ale když viděl protažené obličeje vlkodlaků, s povzdechem dodal: „A všichni ostatní."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton se usmál. „Nejprve si promluvím se Stilesem, pak vás budu postupně volat, ano?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nikdo neměl nic proti, a tak Stiles zaplul do Deatonovy ordinace./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tak jak se daří?" zajímal se Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Chvíli si povídali o Stilesově zdravotním stavu, než ho Deaton vyzval, aby si lehnul na stůl a přitáhl známý přístroj, který před více než měsícem potvrdil Stilesovo těhotenství. Stiles si připadal trochu zvláštně, když mu Deaton pomazal břicho studeným gelem a přiložil hlavici./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles zíral do stropu a přemýšlel, jak se situace od posledně změnila. S dítětem byl naprosto smířený a těšil se na něj. Už ho chtěl mít u sebe v náručí, protože nosit ho v břiše bylo docela nepříjemné a nedokázal si představit, co bude, až dosáhne devátého měsíce. Ale i to by se dalo skousnout, kdyby tady byl Derek. Stiles věděl, že by to mezi nimi pravděpodobně nic nezměnilo, ale byl si jistý, že teď by tu stál vedle něj, díval se na jejich dítě na monitoru a to by Stilesovi dokonale stačilo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oh."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se po tom zvuku otočil jako vyplašená kočka. „Co se děje?" zeptal se vyděšeně, ale Deaton měl ve tváři jen překvapený výraz./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton posunul monitor, aby na něj Stiles viděl. „Není tam jedno. Jsou to dvojčata."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles zíral na monitor, kde plavaly dvě velké bubliny a obě měly ve svém středu něco, co vypadalo jako podivná fazole s malými výhonky. „Jsou dvojvaječná?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přesně tak."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Teď byla řada na Stilesovi. „Oh." Nevěděl, co jiného na to říct. A kdyby ho něco napadlo, nebyl by to schopný vyslovit, v krku měl sucho jako na poušti. Jindy by tomu nedokázal uvěřit, ale poslední dobou byl zvyklý na překvapení, takže jen zachrchlal: „Lydia bude nadšená, že může nakupovat."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton pozvedl obočí nad jeho odpovědí, ale Stiles ho nevnímal. Nebyl tu rozdíl mezi jedním nebo dvěma dětmi. Lydia toho nakoupila tolik, že by to vystačilo na celou školku. Pokud šlo o hlídání, měl kolem sebe tolik lidí, že pochyboval, že se k vlastnímu dítěti (teď už dětem) vůbec dostane. A dětský pokoj byl ve fázi, kdy se dal pořád uzpůsobit dvěma dětem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Změní se tím něco?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Budeme opatrnější, ale nic se tím nemění. Porod proběhne císařským řezem."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Neměli bychom už mít termín porodu?" zajímal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton přikývl. „Doteď jsem nechtěl nic říkat, protože si nejsi jistý dnem početím, ani jsem to nemohl vypočítat podle tvojí menstruace, ale počítal bych s koncem června."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles přikývl. To by mohl zvládnout zkoušky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli chceš, zavolám první skupinu," navrhl Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tátu, Petera, Scotta a Lydii," odvětil Stiles. Ti čtyři byli lidé, kteří si novinu zasloužili vědět jako první. Zbytek mohl počkat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Deaton je zavolal. Nakupili se kolem něho jako matka chránící své dítě a Stiles po nich přejel pohledem. „Jsou to dvojčata," řekl, zatímco Deaton hledal nejlepší obraz./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Lydia propukla v pláč a jeho otec neměl k slzám daleko. Peter vypadal hrdě, jakoby to snad byla emjeho/em práce, a Scott vítězně zaťal pěst./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobrá práce," řekl Scott nadšeně a Lydia ho objala, i když si zašpinila svetřík od gelu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Jeho otec si promnul oči a významně mu stiskl ruku. Stiles se na něj usmál a proběhlo mezi nimi tiché porozumění./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli je chcete vidět," nadhodil Deaton a poukázal na monitor./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Rozhostilo se ticho, jak se všichni snažili zaostřit na obrazovku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou dvojvaječná," hlesl John./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je to dobře vidět, že?" přikývl Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vážně jsou vidět končetiny," zavrtěl Peter nevěřícně hlavou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ještě chvíli pozorovali obrazovku, než Deaton rozhodl, že je na čase se prostřídat. John a Peter odešli a sedli si v čekárně, zatímco Lydia přitáhla Jacksona a Scott Aidena./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Teda Stilinski," zamumlal Jackson a díval se na dvojčata na obrazovce, „tohle je asi jediná věc, která se ti povedla."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Díky," zakřenil se Stiles, zatímco Lydia praštila Jacksona tvrdě do ledvin./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vypadají jako mimozemšťani," řekl Aiden a tím v podstatě vyslovil nahlas Stilesovy myšlenky, ale i on si vysloužil od Lydie šťouchnutí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Takhle o mých dětech mluvit nebudeš," zavelela rázně a Stiles se musel usmát./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Poslední na řadu přišli Ethan s Mansonem. Jejich návštěva jako jediná přivedla Stilese do rozpaků, protože k nim neměl tak blízko jako k ostatním, ale Ethan okolo něj poskakoval tak nadšeně, že se Stiles nakonec uklidnil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ty jsou tak maličcí," rozplýval se Ethan s nosem téměř na skle./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou krásní," řekl Manson tak vážně, až to Stilesovi vehnalo krev do tváří./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Když odešli, Stiles si konečně mohl očistit břicho a vstát. Deaton však pro něj měl další překvapení./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Počkej tady minutku," požádal ho, odskočil si vedle do kanceláře, a když se vrátil, podal Stilesovi obálku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co to je?" zajímal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Otevři to," kývl Deaton a Stiles nahlédnul dovnitř. Byly tam dvě fotografie z ultrazvuku – jedna z první návštěvy, kdy byla dvojčata nic víc než flekem, a druhá z dneška, kde už byla krásně vidět./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stilesovy zaslzely oči, ale nechtěl se rozbrečet před doktorem. Ty fotografie v něm vyvolaly silné pocity, protože doteď byla dvojčata jen flekem na obrazovce a napjatým břichem. Teď je měl v rukou a mohl se na ně podívat kdykoliv chtěl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Usmyslil si, že hned cestou domů se musí stavit pro rámečky a vystavit si je v pokoji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Minule jsem ti ji zapomněl dát, proto je máš teď obě najednou," vysvětlil Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles mávl rukou. „Díky."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemáš zač."/p 


	11. Chapter 11

Listopad se pomalu překulil do prosince, do Vánoc zbýval týden a Stiles začínal svůj šestnáctý týden. Připadalo mu, že přibírá každým dnem a cítil se velký a nemotorný. Co ale na svém těhotenství oceňoval, bylo, že kromě velkého břicha nemá žádné zdravotní potíže. Zatím ho nebolela záda, nechodil každých pět minut na záchod, neměl nevolnosti. Počítal, že tyhle stavy přijdou, ale zatím si užíval svoje štěstí.

Smečka (nevěděl proč, ale otce, Petera, Lydii, Jacksona, Scotta, Aidena, Ethana a Mansona teď v duchu označoval jako smečku – pravděpodobně na něj měla vliv dvojčata, jinak si to vysvětlit nedokázal) se o něj starala, jako by byl chromý. Když chtěl dům vyzdobit vánoční dekorací, nedovolili mu ani vyndat ozdoby z krabic a o všechno se postarali sami, takže teď jejich dům vypadal jako dům Santa Clause.

Naštěstí ho pustili k pečení, protože jinak by se ukousal nudou. Velkou váhu na tom měl fakt, že v kuchyni byli všichni kromě Ethana naprostí břídilové, takže to byl Ethan, kdo Stilesovi pomáhal. Tak se stalo, že u něj teď pravidelně smečka trávila volný čas a dohodlo se, že Štědrý večer se bude konat u Stilese (včetně Melissy, z čeho měli největší radost Scott a John).

Dětský pokoj byl už téměř hotový, ale nikdo Stilesovi nedovolil se na něj podívat.

Kromě pečení nakupoval dárky na Vánoce. Každý rok je nakupoval online, ale teď, když do obchodu nemohl, _chtěl_ nakupovat v obchodě. Nechal si je posílat k Lydii, protože sám by pošťákovi otevřít nemohl, aniž by ho přinejmenším pořádně překvapil. Mezi dárky pro smečku nakoupil i dárek pro dvojčata, Dereka a jeho smečku, i když ani jeden z nich si ho nemohl rozbalit pod stromečkem. Stilese to rozesmutňovalo, ale snažil se na to nemyslet, protože četl, že negativní emoce můžou děti v matčině děloze ovlivnit.

Stalo se to pár dní před Vánoci. Lydia ten večer přinesla s Jacksonem knihu se jmény a společně se Stilesem se jimi probírali a vypisovali ty, co se Stilesovi líbila, když někdo zazvonil.

„Dojdu tam," utrousil Jackson. Stilese pořád překvapovalo, že i na Jacksona působila jeho vůně a docela se těšil, až se starý Jackson vrátí, protože tenhle ho upřímně děsil.

Jackson se vrátil s Mansonem po boku. Manson se tvářil vážně a Stiles přepadl nepříjemný pocit.

„Stalo se něco?" vyhrkl a cítil, jak mu strachem stoupnul tep. Jackson to vycítil, ale dokázal udržet svého ochranitelského vlka na uzdě tak, že kývl na Lydii, která místo Jacksona Stilese dotkla a houkla na Mansona: „Co se děje?"

Mansonovy zajiskřily oči a Stiles zadržel dech. „Vrací se."

Stiles cítil, jak se mu obrátily vnitřnosti naruby a zhluboka se nadechl, aby nabral kyslík. Nevěděl, co má říct a bylo mu to jedno, protože Derek se měl vrátit. Ta myšlenka mu projížděla celým tělem a Stiles se radoval a obával zároveň. Bože, tolik se těšil na Derekovu tvář a doteky, ale měl strach, jak bude Derek reagovat na jeho těhotenství. Ve skrytu duše doufal, že by to mohlo Derekem pohnout a třeba se mohl do Stilese zamilovat, ale nechtěl si dělat plané naděje.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Lydia, když Stiles dlouho nic neříkal.

Stiles se usmál. „Je mi dobře," odpověděl a obrátil se na Mansona: „Kdy?"

Minule cestovali pěšky kvůli Tyře, která nenáviděla veškeré dopravní prostředky. Zpátky si mohli vzít letadlo, a to cestu značně zkrátilo.

„Zítra jim letí letadlo." To znamenalo, že se vrátí ještě před Štedrým dnem.

To bylo v podstatě první a poslední chvíle, kdy se Derekův návrat zmínil, jakoby se všichni báli diskutovat o možnosti, že Derek Stilese a dvojčata odmítne. Místo toho se zvýšily přípravy na Štědrý den. Stiles chtěl, aby bylo všechno perfektní, i když vůbec nebylo jisté, jestli Derek a jeho smečka stráví Vánoce s nimi.

Den před příjezdem byl Stiles jako na trní a všechno mu padalo z rukou. Reagovali na to všichni, obzvlášť vlkodlaci, takže Stiles nebyl jediný, kdo nevydržel u jedné činnosti. Aby ulevil celé smečce, vypařil se do svého pokoje, který vypadal spíš jako sklad – všude se povalovaly krabice, co nesly nápisy jako „hračky", „oblečení", „koupání" a dokonce jedna s názvem „hamání" (písmo podezřele vypadalo jako Aidenovo).

Procházel se krabicemi, které se měly po Vánocích přesunout do připraveného dětského pokoje (Stiles věděl, že mu ho chtějí dát připravený k Vánocům, i když mu všichni tvrdili opak), když dovnitř vešel Manson.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se.

Stiles odložil sadu dudlíků s motivy Star Wars od Scotta, vstal ze země a sednul si na postel. „Samozřejmě, že jsem." Ošil se a dodal: „Jen jsem trochu nervózní, okey? Nejsem zvyklý na to, abych musel někomu oznamovat, že čekám jeho _děti_."

„Chápu," přikývl Manson a sedl si vedle něj tak blízko, že se dotýkali po celé délce paže. Stilesovi to bylo příjemné – hřejivé a milé. „Nedokážu si představit, že by ti někdo mohl říct ne. Obzvlášť v tomhle stavu." Kývl ke Stilesovu napjatému břichu.

Stiles břicho bezděčně skryl pod vlastníma rukama. „Derek nebude oslepený mou vůní," odtušil Stiles, „ovládá svého vlka lépe, než kdokoli, koho znám."

„Ani já nejsem ovládaný svým vlkem," poznamenal Manson, „a nedokážu ti odolat."

Stiles překvapeně vzhlédl s očima vytřeštěnýma, ale to už stál Manson ve dveřích a věnoval mu krátký úsměv. „Ať už se zítra stane cokoli, nezapomínej, že tady máš bandu lidí, co tě milují a postarají se o tebe." A s tím byl pryč.

Stiles v noci skoro nespal a ráno se probudil celý rozlámaný se sevřeným žaludkem. Nevstal hned, jen ležel v posteli a díval se, jak vychází za oknem slunce, s rukou položenou na břiše. „Bude to v pohodě," ujišťoval dvojčata, „na světě přece není nikdo, kdo by vás nechtěl, ne?" Zamračil se. „S mamkou to už tak jistý není, ale vás by taťka neodmítl." Přikývl, jakoby tím chtěl zdůraznit vlastní slova, když se bez zaklepání otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupil Peter s podnosem.

„Co to sakra?" vykřikl Stiles.

„Slyšel jsem tě plácat ty blbosti," protočil Peter oči, „a už jsem to nemohl poslouchat. Tady máš snídani." Na noční stolek mu položil podnos, kde leželo kakao a čerstvé loupáky.

„Je tohle snídaně do postele?" užasl Stiles a nevěřícně na Petera zíral.

„Můžeš to brát jako dárek k Vánocům," zabručel Peter.

„Vánoce jsou až zítra," připomněl Stiles a natáhl se pro loupák. „Co tady vůbec děláš?" uvědomil si.

Peter se ošil. „Je to Derekův dům, pamatuješ?"

„Oh," hlesl Stiles a realita se vrátila plnou silou. Derek už teď pravděpodobně byl u sebe doma, takže nebylo, kam by šel Peter. „Teď bydlíš u nás?"

„Domluvil jsem se s tvým otcem, že tu můžu přespat, dokud se nedohodnu s Derekem," vysvětlil Peter neochotně.

„Tak to hodně štěstí," zakřenil se Stiles a vydal přidušený zvuk, když do něj Peter strčil a Stiles zahučel do peřiny.

Bylo domluveno, že po snídani pro Stilese přijedou Scott, Aiden a Lydia, aby ho odvezli k Derekovi. Lydia jela jako oficiální matka dítěte (kdyby s ní Derek náhodou nesouhlasil, tak si chtěla svoji pozici vyhádat), Aiden jako zástupce části smečky Alfů (s žádostí o dovolení k pobytu, protože Beacon Hills bylo Derekovo území) a Scott čistě jen kvůli Stilesovi.

V zimním období zatím pro Stilese nebyl problém schovat břicho pod velkou huňatou bundou. Vypadal sice třikrát tak širší, ale aspoň ne těhotný.

Tvářil se netečně, ale srdce mu bušilo jako šílené, když nastupoval do auta. Věděl, že vlkodlaci to slyší a reagují na to, dnes se však Scott a Aiden ovládali a neřekli ani slovo. Lydia, která jeho nervozitu vycítila lidskými smysly, ho vzala za ruku a držela ho celou cestu.

Derekův dům vypadal prázdně a opuštěně. Stilese při tom mrazilo a čepici si stáhl víc na uši. Očekával, že Derek vyleze před dům, až uslyší přijíždějící auto, ale místo něj se na prahu objevil Boyd. Nevěděl, jestli má Boyd silnější čich než ostatní vlkodlaci, nebo se jeho vůně zvýraznila, ale Boydovy oči se zaměřily na něj a Stiles viděl, jak nasál vzduch.

„Co to je?" Boyd se pokusil zavrčet, ale i na jeho vlka Stilesova vůně fungovala, takže to vyznělo spíš jako zabručení.

Za Boydovými zády se objevila Erica a Isaac a Stilesovi došlo, že i oni ho cítí, když se jim napjatá ramena a ztuhlé svaly uvolnily. Napadlo ho, že na vlkodlaky funguje jako nějaký relaxační feromon, než řekl: „Potřebuju mluvit s Derekem."

„Derek tady není," odtušil Boyd a zamračil se.

Stilese to trochu rozhodilo. „Kde je?"

„Pryč," odtušil Boyd a Isaac vedle něj sebou škubnul, jakoby dostal facku. Erica vedle něj si kousala vnitřní stranu tváře, jak se snažila mlčet.

„Jak pryč?" nechápal Stiles.

Erica to nevydržela. „Proč tě vlk vidí jako Alfu?" křikla místo odpovědi a Boyd na ni zasyčel.

„Co?" hlesl.

Stiles se zarazil a ohlédl se po Scottovi a Aidenovi, kteří měli na tváři stejný výraz, který musel mít on sám.

„Ne přesně jako Dereka," opravila se, „ale jako bys byl jeho… zástupce."

„To není on," zavrtěla hlavou Lydia, které to z nich všech pálilo nejvíc, a díky dvojčatům studovala cokoli o vlkodlacích, co se jí dostalo pod ruku. Ostatní se k ní obrátili s nechápavými výrazy. Měkkým pohledem se podívala na Stilese,než vysvětlila: „Když Alfa smečky zemře, vůdcovství přejde na jeho potomka, nebo – pokud žádného nemá – na nejsilnějšího člena smečky."

Scott a Aiden pochopili. Boyd, Erica a Isaac se tvářili nechápavě a Stilesovi vyhrkly slzy do očí.

„Derek je mrtvý?" obrátil se na Boyda, Ericu a Isaaca.

„Ne," zamumlala Erica, „ale jako by byl."

„Co to znamená?" naléhal Stiles.

„Opustil nás," promluvil poprvé Isaac. „Odešel s Anastaziou."

„Cože?" vykřikl Aiden.

„Kdo je Anastazia?" nechápal Scott.

„Patří do mojí smečky," vysvětlil Aiden.

„To by Derek neudělal." Stiles tomu odmítal uvěřit.

„Vidíš, že by tu snad stál? Odešel s Anastaziou a nám nechal jen ubohý kus papíru, kde se loučí. Nemáme ho hledat. Nemáme ho kontaktovat. Anastazia je jeho družka a on se rozhodl zůstat s ní."

„Družka?" Stiles cítil, jak se mu bortí vnitřnosti a stahuje se okolo něj tma. Svět pozbyl smyslů a nebylo čeho se zachytit, všechno neskutečně z dosahu. Podlomila se mu kolena, ale v posledních zbytcích vědomí cítil, jak ho Scott zachytil, aby nespadl na zem, než se propadl do hlubin.

Probudil se uvnitř Derekova domu, natažený na Derekově gauči. Někdo ho svlékl z bundy a mikiny a rozdělal oheň v krbu, protože Stiles slyšel, jak praská dřevo. Objevila se nad ním Lydiina tvář.

„Stilesi?" hlesla nejistě.

Posadil se a rozhlédnul se. Obývací pokoj znal důvěrně, jen v něm nikdy neviděl sedět Derekovu smečku. Boyd, Erica a Isaac seděli rozmístění na svých místech a zírali na Stilese. Ne na Stilese. Na Stilesovo břicho.

Přikryl ho rukama a odvrátil tak jejich pohledy. „Je to Derekovo," dodal na vysvětlenou. Bože, jak měl sucho v krku.

Scott mu podal sklenici vody a Stiles se napil.

„Scott nám to vysvětlil," přikývla Erica nevěřícně.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Volal jsem smečce, zatímco jsi byl v bezvědomí. Mluví pravdu, Anastazia s Derekem odešla," promluvil Aiden. Lydia na něj vycenila zuby, ale Aiden pohodil hlavou. „Měl by to vědět."

„Nechci o tom mluvit," zavrčel Stiles. Vždycky to čekal, věděl o té možnosti, ale neměl ani tušení, jak moc to bude bolet. Kdyby ho někdo požádal, aby popsal, jak se cítí, nedokázal by to. Nedalo se to vyjádřit slovy, protože to byla bolest uvězněná v prázdnotě, kde blikalo slabé světlo jako záchranný maják. Dvojčata. Pro ně se musel vzpamatovat, nepřipustit, aby ho temnota pohltila tak, že se nemohl vrátit.

Rozhlédl se po Derekově smečce. Nebylo ani tak překvapující, že opustil Stilese, jako že opustil vlastní smečku. Nevěřil by, že je toho Derek schopen, ale podle Mansona bylo pouto druhů silnější než pouto smečky.

Isaac se k němu přiblížil, jakoby se vyplašené kotě přiblížilo ke své matce. „Můžu?" zeptal se a kývnul ke Stilesovu břichu. Ještě nikdo se ho nezeptal, jestli si může šáhnout na jeho břicho a Stilese Isaacova žádost překvapila. Jenže nemohl – a hlavně nechtěl – říct těm velkým štěněčím očím ne.

Isaac opatrně přiložil ruce na Stilesovo břicho.

„Ještě nejsou cítit," zamumlal Stiles, ale nezdálo se, že by to Isaacovi vadilo. Bylo to zvláštní, doposud ho měli vlkodlaci potřebu ochraňovat, tady byl Isaac tím, kdo potřeboval chránit. Podíval se na Ericu a Boyda. Boyd působil dospěle a vypadal, že reaguje stejně jako ostatní vlkodlaci, ale Erica měla stejný výraz jako Isaac a Stilesovi to došlo. Boyd, i když jen o málo starší, dospěl, kdežto Erica a Isaac byli pořád děti. V Derekovi neměli jen Alfu, ale i otce (který, jak tušil, oběma chyběl).

Nenáviděl Dereka za to, co udělal. Ne, co udělal jemu, ale co udělal těm dvěma.

„Pořád mě vnímáte jako Alfu?" zeptal se a Isaac překvapeně přikývl.

„Fajn," řekl Stiles. Jaký rozdíl byl mít o dvě děti navíc? „Pak budu váš Alfa."

„Co?" vyhrkl překvapeně Scott.

„Nemusíš to dělat," opáčil Boyd a jeho tvář byla vážná.

„Beze mě nejste smečka, je to tak? Beze mě zůstanete omegy. Potřebujete mě. A mně to nevadí. Budu váš Alfa." A po krátké odmlce dodal: „Každý potřebuje rodinu."

Boyd chápavě kývl a vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. Erica přemáhala slzy a Isaac přiložil ucho ke Stilesově břichu.

„Slyším je," zašeptal a Stiles na něj shlédnul dolů.

„Slyšíš je?"

„Slyším, jak jim bije srdce. Dvě. Každé tluče jinak."

Stiles četl, že srdce začne dítěti bít v šestém týdnu, ale myslel si, že jsou ještě slabá na to, aby je slyšeli vlkodlaci.

„Jsi si jistý?" řekla Erica a odstrčila Isaaca, aby přiložila hlavu na druhou polovinu Stilesova břicha. „Páni."

Následující půlhodinu se stal Stiles vlkodlačím rádiem, když se k němu sesypali a snažili se poslouchat dvě bijící srdce. Lydia si k němu přisedla a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno.

„Chtěl bych je slyšet," zašeptal.

„To zařídíme," slíbila a jemně ho políbila na krk, kam dosáhla.


	12. Chapter 12

Při návratu domů Stiles zamumlal, že je unavený a schoval se ve svém pokoji. Nikdo ho nezastavil a hned, jak se za ním zavřely dveře, cítil, jak mu po tvářích tečou slzy. Pokusil se je potlačit, ale nedokázal to ovládnout. Valily se z očí v neusychajícím proudu, i když vyčerpáním usnul.

Probudil se do tmy s tváří ulepenou od slaných slz. Vstal a v koupelně si umyl obličej. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Byl bledý, oči měl opuchlé a celkově vypadal hrozně, ale odmítal se tomu poddat, přestože ta bolest v něm byla silná a Stiles pochyboval, že někdy zmizí.

Sešel dolů, ale zarazil se, když uslyšel v obývacím pokoji hlasy.

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit," řekl Ethan.

„Je to idiot, když opustil mého syna," odpověděl John tvrdě a Stilese by nepřekvapilo, kdyby se Dereka pokusil zabít na místě, kdyby tu Derek byl.

„A co kdyby věděl, že Stiles čeká jeho děti? Nezměnil by názor?" zeptala se Allison. Stiles pozvedl obočí. Co tady dělala Allison?

„Derek o tom ví," zabručel Manson a Stiles zalapal po dechu. Derek věděl o dvojčatech, a přesto se rozhodl odejít?

„Jak to?" zeptal se Aiden překvapeně.

„Řekl jsem o tom Anastazii, aby Dereka chránila. Neměla mu to říct, ale sdělila mu to, když se spolu rozhodli odejít. Přesto se rozhodl, jak se rozhodl."

„Věděl jsi to předem?" obvinil ho Jackson.

„Ne. Mluvil jsem s ní, když jste přišli s tím, že se Derek nevrátil," zavrtěl hlavou Manson.

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho, a tak se Stiles rozhodl, že je čas nechat se ukázat. Vstoupil do obývacího pokoje, který byl doslova přecpaný. Byli tu všichni kromě Boyda, Isaaca a Ericy a tvářili se tak, jak se on cítil.

„Stilesi," řekl John, vstal a chtěl Stilese obejmout, ale Stiles se odtáhl. Měl strach, že kdyby to udělal, znovu by se rozbrečel.

„Nebudeme o tom mluvit," řekl Stiles tak rázně a pevně, že se nikdo nezmohl na slovo. Obrátil se k Allison a sedl si k ní. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli."

„Oh, dlouho," přikývla překvapeně, vzpamatovala se a dodala: „Gratuluju k dvojčatům."

„Jak to víš?" pozvedl obočí a usmál se. Částečně se do něj musel nutit, ale bylo mu lépe, když mohl mluvit o dvojčatech. A bylo to vidět i na vlkodlacích, když se atmosféra v místnosti uvolnila.

„Jako vůdkyni lovců mě Scott informuje," kývla na Scotta, „o to víc teď, když ses stal Beacon Hillským Alfou."

„Teď na to není správná chvíle," varovala ji Lydia.

„Boyd, Isaac ani Erica nikomu neublíží," slíbil jí Stiles, náhle poplašený, že by Allison mohla zrušit mírovou smlouvu.

Povzdechla si. „Vím, že to myslíš dobře, ale jsi jenom člověk, Stilesi."

„Jsem jejich Alfa," připomněl ji drsným hlasem, „a postarám se o ně."

Dívala se na něj a uvažovala. „Derek měl na starosti i Scotta, Jacksona a Petera."

Stiles hodil okem po Scottovi, Jacksonovi a Peterovi. „Zaručím se i za ně."

„Stilesi," zavrtěl hlavou John, ale Stiles ho zarazil: „To bude v pořádku, tati. Nic neprovedou, že ne?" Byla to otázka, která směřovala na ty tři. Scott a Jackson okamžitě zavrtěli hlavou, Peter se ušklíbl a kývl na znamení souhlasu. „V tom případě je to vyřešeno."

Rozhostilo se ticho, kdy Ethan využil situace. „Aiden říkal, že už jsou slyšet."

Stiles přikývl a připravil se na další kolo osahávání.

Na Štědrý den se probudil pozdě, protože téměř celou noc probrečel (a byl vděčný, že se Peter vrátil zpátky do Derekova domu, a tudíž v domě nebyl žádný vlkodlak, který by ho slyšel). Díky tomu vypadal pěkně bídně, ale po teplé sprše se mu rozproudila krev a získal nějakou barvu do tváří, takže když sešel dolů, nikdo jeho vzhled nekomentoval.

Ethan v kuchyni připravoval krocana, nakládal šunku a hovězí (moc lidí, moc vlkodlaků), Lydia a Allison mu pomáhaly a každá se snažila upéct vlastní koláč. Překvapivě tu s nimi byl i Peter, který chystal punč a vaječný likér podle vlastního receptu (a podle alkoholu by ho Stiles nemohl ani v případě, že by těhotný nebyl). V obývacím pokoji Isaac, Erica a Boyd zdobili vánoční stromek, který vlastnoručně usekli v lesích a Manson s Jacksonem se snažili přeorganizovat pokoj, aby se všichni vešli (museli gauč a křesla přemístit do garáže a přivést dva stoly a sedm židlí, aby si měl každý kam sednout).

„Kde jsou táta, Scott a Aiden?" zeptal se Stiles Mansona.

„Na půdě. Ale ty bys tam chodit neměl," usmál se Manson a Stiles se zašklebil. Vrátil se do kuchyně, kde se nenechal odbít a vzal si na starosti přílohy – bramborovou kaši, kukuřici s máslem a fazolky na slanině.

Když přišel večer, každý měl veselou náladu díky Peterově punči. Allison se musela rozloučit, protože chtěla doma večeřet s otcem a zbytkem rodiny, který přijel z Bostonu. Naopak přišla Melissa a přinesla vánoční pudink zalitý karamelovou omáčkou.

Boyd, Erica a Isaac pomohli Stilesovi prostřít (protože jich bylo třináct, prostírali o jednoho navíc) a Ethan, Lydia a Jackson nanosili jídlo na stůl. Zapálili svíčky a rozsvítili vánoční stromek, pod který během dne každý nanosil dárky, co měl pro ostatní (rozhodli se dárky rozbalit už ten večer, protože nebylo dost místa, aby u nich všichni přespali do rána).

Stilese seděl vedle otce a Scotta, naproti němu seděl Isaac. Jeho otec seděl v čele stolu a pronesl krátkou řeč, než začali krájet masa. „Nejsem moc dobrý v proslovech, takže jen řeknu, že jsem rád, že se nás tu tenhle večer sešlo tolik a doufám, že příští rok se k nám připojí moje vnoučata." Kývl na Stilese, který zrůžověl. Připili si a John nakrájel šunku, krocana i hovězí, aby si každý dal, co mu chutná.

Stiles chtěl ochutnat všechno, takže po večeři ani nevěděl, co spořádal. Po večeři přišli na řadu dárky. Stiles očekával, že dostane věci pro děti, ale opak byl pravdou – dali si záležet, aby to byli dárky skutečně pro něj. Dárky pro dvojčata byly zvlášť.

Největší dárek ale přišel nakonec. Pod stromečkem už nic nezbylo a Stiles byl spokojený, i přes tu tepající bolest na hrudi. Právě se do sebe snažil nacpat další misku s Melissiným pudinkem, když k němu přiběhli Aiden se Scottem.

„Ještě pro tebe máme překvapení!" Aiden se v období Vánoc změnil na svého bratra a oba se chovali jako děti.

„Jaké překvapení?"

„Musíš jít s námi," řekl Scott a Stiles zavrtěl hlavou. Byl přecpaný, unavený a otupělý a _těhotný_. Nechtělo se mu vstávat, ale Aiden ho vytáhl na nohy.

„Tohle se ti bude líbit," slíbil mu jeho otec a usmál se. Zbytek smečky se významně křenil a Stilesovi to došlo ve chvíli, kdy se vydali po schodech na půdu. Zastavili se před zcela novými dveřmi do dětského pokoje a Stiles se nejistě ohlédl po smečce.

„Tak běž," pobídla ho Lydia.

Usmál se, zhluboka se nadechl a vstoupil dovnitř. Byla to velká místnost do písmene L, která by se klidně dala rozdělit na dvě. Na dvou stranách naproti sobě byla okna dost velká, aby dostatečně osvětlila pokoj denním světlem. Pokoj byl vymalovaný do béžové a na jedné stěně byla dokonce nakreslená dvě vlčata hrající si v listí. Nábytek byl v tmavším odstínu béžové než stěny – stály tu dvě skříně (pro každé miminko jedna), přebalovací pult a dvě kolébky, mezi které někdo postavil ušák v zelené barvě. Ostatně zelená tu byla v doplňcích všude – závěsy u kolébek, lampy, závěsy na oknech, okraje u rámečků na fotografie, krabice na hračky, atd. Bylo to tu jako v prosluněném listnatém lese a Stilese to uchvátilo.

„Páni," hlesl a prohlížel si dečky v kolébkách – každá na sobě měla vyšitého vlka.

„Líbí se ti to?" řekl John a položil Stilesovi ruku na rameno.

Stiles se ještě jednou rozhlédl po pokoji. „Je to nádhera!" řekl a zhluboka otce objal.

„Dali jsme neutrální barvy, když ještě nevíme, co se narodí," poznamenal Scott a zálibně si pokoj prohlížel. Na svou práci byl pyšný.

„Nikdy jsem neviděl nic hezčího," zopakoval Stiles a musel zamáčknout slzu. Dojalo ho, jak moc na tom pracovali.

Zbytek večera pak strávila smečka v dětském pokoji a prohlížela si všechno, co se dalo. Když se nachýlila půlnoc, všichni už byli moc ospalí. Pomalu se začali loučit, dokud Stiles s Johnem neosaměli. Oba se pak vrátili do dětského pokoje a Stiles si sedl do ušáku, zatímco John si prohlížel namalované vlky na zdi.

„Už jsem přemýšlel o jménech," zašeptal Stiles do ticha.

John zvedl hlavu a podíval se na svého syna. „A?" hlesl.

Stiles si zaťukal na břicho. „Nevím, co to bude, takže jsem vymyslel dvě pro kluky a dvě pro holky. Jack John Stilinski a Finn Derek Stilinski."

John vypadal potěšeně, že jeho vnuk ponese jeho jméno, ale zamračil se, když zaznělo Derekovo. „Není to po jeho otci," zavrtěl hlavou Stiles a přes břicho pohladil svoje děti uvnitř. „Oba mají jméno po dědečcích."

„Derekův otec byl Derek?" zeptal se John.

Stiles přikývl. „Mají podobnou tradici jako my." U Stilinských bylo pravidlem dát druhé jméno dítěte po prarodičích. U Haleových jednu generaci přeskočili.

„A kdyby to byly holčičky?"

„Kassandra Laura Stilinski a Marrisa Sarah Stilinski. Po mámě." Nemusel to dodávat, ale přišlo mu, že by bylo něco špatně, kdyby to neudělal. Stejně jako mu přišla chyba kompletně vymazat Haleovic rodinu z života jeho dětí. To, že je nechtěl Derek, neznamenalo, že by je nechtěli i jejich prarodiče.

"A co když to bude kluk a holka?" zajímal se John s úsměvem.

„Tak se rozhodnu pak," pokrčil Stiles rameny a usmál se zpátky. „Času dost."

Ve skutečnosti čas ubíhal šílenou rychlostí. Začátek nového roku oslavili skoro před měsícem a Stiles začínal svůj dvacátý týden. Břicho měl na svůj vkus už pěkně velké a během týdne přibral tři kila na váze. Začaly ho bolet záda, a když rychle vstal, zatmělo se mu před očima. Naštěstí tohle bylo jediné, co si od něj těhotenství vybíralo.

S Ericou, Isaacem, Boydem a Jacksonem prožil první úplněk, který kupodivu proběhl naprosto klidně. Mohla za to Lydia, která navrhla, aby každý dostal kus Stilesova oblečení s jeho vůní, která vlkodlaky měnila v hotové beránky. Scotta si vzal na starost Aiden, který ho jako Alfa dokázal uklidnit. On sám byl natolik vycvičený, že dokázal měsíc úplně ignorovat, stejně tak Ethan, Manson a Peter (za což z velké části mohlo to, že se jako vlkodlaci narodili).

Smečka ho navštěvovala víc než předtím a Stiles jim byl vděčný, protože když byl sám a celý dům byl tichý a prázdný, měl pocit, že ta konstantní bolest, se kterou se učil žít, se stává nesnesitelnou. Přítomnost lidí mu pomáhala.

S větší frekvencí ho začal navštěvovat zejména Manson a zůstával u nich i celé hodiny, kdy se dívali na film, povídali si nebo se procházeli v lese, co stál u zadního dvorku jejich domu. Stilesovi bylo dobře v Mansonově přítomnosti a kolikrát se přistihl, že čeká, až se Manson objeví. Starosti mu ale dělal zjevný Mansonův zájem. Ne, nebyl vtíravý, nechoval se nevhodně, ale Stiles na něm viděl, že by byl rád, kdyby měl Stilese pro sebe. A to bylo něco, co Stiles nedokázal, protože Derek ho poznamenal příliš a věděl, že Manson ví, že Stiles ví a jak se ohledně toho cítí.

„Zabil bych ho, kdyby tady byl," vybuchl jednoho večera Manson, když se pokusil Stilese dotknout a Stiles ucuknul jako polekaná laň. Stiles si ani nestihl uvědomit, co se stalo a Manson už se omlouval a na jeho tváři byla znát lítost a zlost. „Promiň, já jen… vždyť si tě ani nezasloužil."

„On… předtím takový nebyl," zamumlal Stiles. Bylo to eufemistické vyjádření toho, že by Stiles nikdy předtím nevěřil, že by byl Derek schopný opustit smečku a vlastní děti. Jak ho Stiles znal, Derek byl věrný, ochraňoval ty, na kterých mu záleželo bez ohledu na vlastní nebezpečí, a obětoval by všechno pro ty, které miluje. Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho jen takového chtěl vidět, nebo jestli se Derek změnil.

„Nechápu ho," přiznal Manson, „Anastazia se ti nemůže rovnat."

Stiles se kousnul do rtu. Nechtěl mluvit a ani slyšet o ženě, která mu Dereka vzala (i když jeho nikdy nebyl).

„Je to jeho družka. Nemohl ji opustit," hlesl Stiles a hlas mu málem selhal. Bože, teď ho tu omlouvá? Copak se zbláznil?

„Já bych tě nedokázal opustit," řekl Manson a přiblížil se ke Stilesovi.

Stiles málem nedýchal. „Nejsem tvůj druh." Nedodal ´můžeš mi udělat to samé, co Derek´, protože ho nechtěl ranit, ale Manson pochopil, co zůstalo nevyřčeno.

„Nikdy bych tě nedokázal opustit," odvětil Manson důrazně a jeho oči se divoce leskly. „Ani tebe, ani děti."

Stiles mu nemohl uvěřit, ne po Derekovi, ale nechtěl ho zklamat, protože mu na něm záleželo, a tak mlčel. Naštěstí ho vysvobodila Lydia s Jacksonem, kteří přišli na návštěvu stejně jako každý den.

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se Lydia, když vstoupili.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Manson a odtáhl se od Stilese. „Budu muset jít. Zítra se uvidíme."

Rozloučili se a Lydia si sedla na místo, které Manson opustil. „O co šlo?" zeptala se, zatímco si k nim Jackson přisedl.

„O nic," zamumlal Stiles, protože i když byla Lydia jeden z nejdůležitějších lidí v jeho životě, nepřišlo mu správné se jí svěřovat s tak intimní situací, v jaké se ocitl s Mansonem.

Nenaléhala na něj a raději mu nabídla, že uvaří kakao. Vytratila se v kuchyni a Stiles s Jacksonem osaměl. Upřímně, i po takové domě si Stiles stále nedokázal zvyknout na to, že je teď Jackson součástí jeho rodiny.

„Vím, o co jde s Mansonem," zamumlal Jackson a Stiles se na něj překvapeně podíval, „a nevěřím mu."

Stiles nevěděl, co na to má říct. „Proč?"

Jackson si poklepal nos. „Můj nos mu nevěří. Cítím z něj lež, i když lže velice dobře."

„Myslím, že se mýlíš," zavrtěl Stiles hlavou, „znám ho lépe než ty, věř mi."

„Jen nechci, abys byl znovu zklamaný," odtušil Jackson a vypadal, jakoby ho fyzicky bolelo to vyslovit.

Stiles nestačil zírat, protože tohle nebyl Jackson, kterého znal. Jackson by se nikdy nestaral, jestli je Stiles zraněný nebo ne.

„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Jacksonem?" zeptal se Stiles na oko podezřívavě.

„Sklapni, Stilinski," zabručel Jackson a už tu byl zpátky starý dobrý Jackson, který však stejně nemohl ovládnout svého vlka a trochu nejistě a ostýchavě se očima stále pozastavoval na Stilesově břiše.

„Můžeš si je poslechnout," souhlasil Stiles a protočil oči.

Jackson lehce zrůžověl a chtěl něco odpovědět, ale touha chránit a pečovat byla příliš silná. Přiblížil se ke Stilesovi a přistrčil nos ke Stilesovu břichu, než na něj položil ucho.

„Slyšíš je? Oba?" zajímal se Stiles.

„Jsou silnější než před týdnem," přikývl Jackson a lehce sebou cukl, protože dvojčata se pohnula.

Stilesovi se rozšířily zorničky, když je poprvé ucítil se hýbat. „Pane bože!" vydechl a podíval se na Jacksona, který vypadal stejně jako on překvapeně.

„Co je?" Lydia se vrátila s tácem s hrnky kakaa.

„Pohnula se. Dvojčata se pohnula," vyhrkl Stiles. Lydia k němu hned přiskočila a položila ruce na Stilesovo břicho, ale nic se už nestalo.

„Tys to cítil?" zeptala se Jacksona, který přikývl.

Lydia protáhla obličej. „A já o to přišla!"

„Určitě se pohnou znova," řekl Stiles rozradostněně. Už dlouho se necítil tak šťastný a spokojený, jako v té chvíli, kdy se jeho děti poprvé pohnuly. Jen slabé píchnutí v oblasti srdce mu připomnělo, že něco chybí. Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byly to necelé tři měsíce, kdy opustili Beacon Hills, aby pomohli Alfí smečce a Dereka každý den doslova bolel. Nešlo o fyzická zranění, šlo o Stilese. Čekal, že mu bude Stiles chybět, ale neměl ani tušení jak moc. Nenáviděl, že se musel probouzet v prázdné posteli bez Stilese. Chyběla mu jeho vůně, která se dokázala změnit podle pocitů ve zlomku vteřiny, ale pořád stejně sladká. Rozčilovalo ho, že nemůže zkontrolovat, jestli je Stiles v pořádku a šílel, když si připomněl, že si ho neoznačil a tím ho tak učinil volného pro ostatní vlkodlaky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Proto se chtěl vrátit co nejdřív, ale Alfí smečka neměla ani tušení, kde začít, přestože bez Mansona, Ethana a Aidena a Tary zbývalo ve smečce šest lidí – Anastazia, blondýnka s lehkým ruským přízvukem, Steven, který se jako jediný na Dereka mračil a nepodal mu ruku, Leo se širokým úsměvem a rameny, John, jehož nikdo neoslovil jinak než Achilles kvůli zranění nohy, Troy, který byl ze všech nejmladší a v podstatě ještě teenager a Harper, kterou by spíš tipoval na omegu, protože se nezdálo, že by jí někdo věnoval větší pozornost (i když nevěděl, jestli to tak nechtěla sama)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Naštěstí jim pomohl Isaac./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak je vyhledal Marc? Přece nesleduje náhodné lidi ve městě, aby zjistil, jestli mají nevyřešenou minulost. Musel najít zdroj."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Na Isaacovu otázku odpověděl Troy, který se plácnul do čela, jak pochopil. „Před několika měsíci vykradli místní školu. Neztratilo se nic kromě složek studentů z kanceláře výchovné poradkyně." Zamračil se. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že by to mohlo souviset."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kdy přesně se to stalo?" zajímal se Achilles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Harper, která jako jediná ze smečky vlastnila laptop, informace ohledně krádeže našla na internetu. „Píšou tu, že před šesti měsíci. To je krátce předtím, než je Marc začal přeměňovat."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslíte, že si je vyhledal v těch složkách?" zeptala se Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě," utrousil Steven bručivě, „děti, co chodí k výchovné poradkyni, emmají/em problémy. Že nás to nenapadlo dřív."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Naštěstí se ukázalo, že si zodpovědná poradkyně schovávala kopie. Nebylo jich tolik, kolik Derek očekával, ale Alfí město bylo malé, možná ještě menší než Beacon Hills. Rozdělili si hlídky, přesto jim skoro tři týdny trvalo, než dali dohromady všechna jména./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co teď? Máme je všechny zabít?" zeptala se Harper./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě," odtušil Steven./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrčel Derek, „jsou to nevinní lidé!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Navíc přilákáš lovce," podpořila Dereka Anastazia a dotkla se Derekova ramena, aby dodala důraz svým slovům./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nebylo to poprvé, co využila situace, aby se ho nenápadně dotýkala a Derek ji pokaždé nenásilně setřásl. Věděl, že ho chce, cítil to z ní, ale nechtěl ji otevřeně odmítnout a rozviřovat rozbroje. Už takhle toho na ně bylo hodně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přes nalezené kanimy pomalu zjistili, kde Marc sídlí. Bylo to těžké, protože museli skrývat svůj pach, aby mu nedali vědět, že se přibližují. I tak měl u sebe skoro polovinu smečky, když na něj konečně zaútočili. Polovina Alfí smečky měla kanimy odlákat, zatímco zbytek s Derekem a jeho smečkou měli na starosti Marca. Proti takové přesile neměl šanci, i když ještě stihl přivolat zbývající ze svojí smečky. Tak se stalo, že jim zůstal mrtvý Mistr a tři kanimy (z původních šesti – jednoho stačil přeměnit ještě za dobu Derekova pobytu)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co s nimi?" zeptal se Achilles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ujměte se jich. Pomožte jim vyřešit jejich problém, a pak je přijměte do smečky," odvětil Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsme Alfí smečka," odsekl Steven, „nebereme bety."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je to vaše zodpovědnost!" zavrčel Derek. „To jeden z vás je přeměnil!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Derek má pravdu," řekla Harper. „Já se o ně postarám."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„V tom případě už nepatříš do naší smečky," štěkl Steven./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nikdy jsem nepatřila," pokrčila rameny a v tu chvíli se stala Mistrem tří kanim, dokud je nepromění ve vlkodlaky. Pak bude Alfou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Tím Alfí smečka přišla o dalšího člena, protože jak Derek věděl, Aiden, jeho bratr Ethan a Manson se rozhodli zůstat v Beacon Hills natrvalo, protože Scott odmítl Beacon Hills opustit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se málem zbláznil, když se přiblížil den odjezdu. Chtěl do domů stihnout ještě před Vánoci, protože doufal, že by je mohl strávit se Stilesem a zmocnit se ho tolikrát, dokud ho nebude prosit, aby přestal. A možná si ho i označit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"S Alfí smečkou se rozloučili večer před odjezdem. V noci nemohl Derek spát, protože mu to vlk nedovolil, jak se toužil rozeběhnout za svým druhem, kterého tři měsíce neviděl. Derek mu aspoň dovolil proběhnout se v lese. Poslední, co si tu noc pamatoval, byl dorůstající měsíc a bolest v celém těle, než omdlel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Probudil se v cele podobné té, kterou měl on sám ve sklepě ve vlastním domě. Byl přivázaný nejen ocelovými pouty, ale i tlustým lanem nasáklým v oměji, od kterého měl ruce sedřené do krve. Příšerně to štípalo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byla tam nepropustná tma, ale podle čichu Derek poznal, že jsou blízko lesa (možná přímo v něm), protože tu voněla silná vůně borovic./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Náhlé světlo ho na několik chvil oslepilo a připravilo o zrak, ale čich měl v pohotovosti a tu vůni poznal. Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Konečně ses probudil?" zašeptala a přikročila k němu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Tvář se mu v sekundě proměnila, oči mu rudě zažhnuly a vycenil na ni ostré, dlouhé tesáky. „Pusť mě," zavrčel zuřivě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vypadala zamyšleně a vůbec neměla strach. „Myslím, že ne. Víš, za tohle si můžeš sám. Kdybys nebyl tak tvrdohlavý ohledně toho… kluka!" Rozhodila rukama a Derek se po ní pokusil zuby chňapnout. „Flirtovala jsem s tebou po celou tu dobu a ty nic! Prostě nic! Co je na něm tak zvláštního, že ho všichni musíte mít? Ty a teď Manson." Zavrtěla hlavou, jakoby nechápala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O čem to mluvíš?" štěkl zuřivě a zaškubal sebou, ale pouta byla moc pevná./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O Stilesovi přece," usmála se Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekův vlk zavyl, když vyslovila druhovo jméno. Silný pud Stilese ochránit ho zbavil příčetnosti, a kdyby nebyl tak pevně přivázaný, pravděpodobně by jí ukousnul hlavu vlastními zuby./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nech Stilese na pokoji!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Však mu nic nedělám!" ohradila se. „Mě je Stiles úplně ukradený. Já chci tebe, ty chceš toho chudáka Stilese a Stilese chce Manson. Špatná rovnice. Musela jsem upravit proměnné."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek pochopil velice rychle. „Manson chce Stilese." Nebyla to otázka, bylo to konstatování. Bože, měl ho zabít, jak se objevil u jeho dveří./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přesně tak. Teď už jistě chápeš, proč bylo důležité, aby ses klidil z cesty."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Manson tě na tohle přivedl?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a gestem ukázala na prostor. „Tohle jsem vymyslela sama. Nechtěla jsem o tebe přijít. Manson tě chtěl zabít." Položila si ruce vedle jeho hlavy a naklonila se blíž k němu. „Vidíš, jak jsem hodná? Já nechci, aby umřel." Nasadila smutný obličej./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To mě tu chceš věznit na věky?" odfrkl si. Oba věděli, že věznit vlkodlaka je dlouhodobě téměř nemožné./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě, že ne, ty hlupáčku." Přejela mu nehty po paži. „Budu tě tu držet, dokud si neuvědomíš, že je ti lépe se mnou. A když ne, asi měl Manson pravdu."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A co moje smečka?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tvoje smečka je už dávno pryč. To tak bývá, když je jejich Alfa opustí."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Denně za ním chodila se stříkačkou se slabým odvarem oměje. Nebylo toho tolik, aby ho to zabilo, ale dost na to, aby to z něj udělalo hadrovou panenku. Tak se stal téměř bezpečný a v tomhle stavu se o něj starala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Za tu dobu s ní nepromluvil ani slovo a snažil se neposlouchat, co ona říká jemu. Místo toho přemýšlel o Stilesovi, který byl tam venku s Mansonem a to Dereka dohánělo i přes otupělost k zuřivosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Postupem času zjistil, že oměj na něj nefunguje tolik jako dřív. Jako by si tělo zvykalo stejně, jako si časem zvykne na bolest. Nedal nic najevo a bezbrannost předstíral, aby nezvýšila dávku. Nevšimla si ničeho, jak se ho snažila přivést k rozhovoru./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„No tak, nemůžeš přece myslet pořád na toho kluka," šťouchla do něj, aby ho přivedla k akci, ale ani se nehnul. „Abys věděl, Stiles si tě už skoro nepamatuje. Má teď Mansona a to děcko a vsadím stovku, že si na tebe za celou dobu ani nevzpomněl."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek ztuhnul. „O čem to mluvíš?" zachrchlal, hlas drsný, jak dlouho nepromluvil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zarazila se, ale pak mávla rukou. „Věděl jsi, že ty legendy o mužském těhotenství jsou pravdivé? No tak, mluvím pravdu," dodala, když na ni podrážděně zavrčel, protože si byl jistý, že lže. A pak, jakoby o nic nešlo: „Stiles čeká tvoje dítě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekovo srdce vynechalo několik úderů. „Lžeš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Víš moc dobře, že ne." Měla pravdu, její srdce se ani nezachvělo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To není možné," hlesl nevěřícně. Nedokázal uvěřit, že tam někde je jeho druh s jeho dítětem pod srdcem. Ohrožený a nechráněný, uvědomil si a cítil, jak se jeho vlk probudil, aby pomohl tělu odplavit všechen oměj z oběhu. Stoupnul mu adrenalin v krvi a na čele mu vyrazil pot. Oči mu ztemněly a zrudly, jak se ozval Alfa v něm./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pohnul se tak rychle, že Anastazia nestihla zareagovat. V jednu chvíli ležel na zemi a v druhou ji držel oběma rukama okolo krku, s drápy u její krční tepny. Přitisknul o trochu víc a jeho dráp tepnu protrhl. Vyřinula se krev, horká a snad i červená, pokud to mohl posoudit, protože viděl rudě všechno./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak dlouho to víš?" zasyčel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pokusila se ho drápy zranit na břiše, ale Derek fyzickou bolest necítil. Jediné na čem mu záleželo, bylo zabít ji a vrátit se ke svému druhovi a jejich dítěti. Zajel drápem hlouběji a Anastazia jen zachrčela, než povolil, aby mohla odpovědět./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zji-stil to hned, jak jsi odjel."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"To znamenalo minimálně tři měsíce (Derek neměl tušení, jak dlouho je tady). Tři měsíce a Derek neměl ani tušení./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Doufám, že víš, co teď přijde." Jeho hlas byl hrubý a drsný stejně jako jeho nelidské ruce. Nezabil ji hned, jen nechal ránu otevřenou, aby se nezahojila a Anastazia pomalu ztrácela vědomí, jak život v podobě krve opouštěl její tělo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Odhodil ji na zem, když naposledy vydechla, a ustoupil od ní. Ruce měl rudé od krve a i oblečení bylo nacucané její krví. Teď, když ji zabil, mu adrenalin pomalu klesal a vlk nebyl tak divoký jako předtím. To si samozřejmě vybralo daň a Derek padl vedle Anastazie. Byl v bezvědomí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Probudil se a nevěděl, kolik času uběhlo. Mohly to být minuty, hodiny nebo dny. Vlk v jeho nitru skučel, protože se chtěl dostat ke Stilesovi, ke svému druhu, ale tělo ho pořádně neposlouchalo. Byl schopný maximálně pohnout hlavou a do zorného pole se mu dostala Anastaziina tvář, zkrvavená s výrazem zděšení, které se na ní usadilo jako smrtelná maska./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ušklíbl se a zavřel oči, spokojený se způsobem její smrti. Teď mu stačilo zabít Mansona, protože to on byl příčinou tohohle všeho. Už si představoval, jak by mu protrhl hrdlo stejně jako jí, když místností projelo krátké pípnutí. Mobilní telefon, uvědomil si. Jeho určitě ne./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pohnul se a stálo ho všechno úsilí, aby našel ukrytý mobil. Znal z hlavy několik čísel, ale vlk mu dovolil vytočit jen jedno z nich./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Srdce mu bušilo jako šílené, když telefon vyzváněl a on čekal, než jeho druh hovor zvedne. A pak mu srdce poskočilo, když se ozval jeho hlas, čistý a šťastný, což jeho vlka uspokojilo, protože nechtěl nic víc než, aby byl Stiles šťastný, a zároveň rozladilo, protože Stiles byl šťastný i bez Derekovy přítomnosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Sti-lesi." Jeho hlas vůbec nezněl jako jeho hlas, ale Derek věděl, že ho Stiles poznal, protože slyšel, jak na okamžik přestal dýchat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dereku?" vyhrknul Stiles a jeho hlas byl směs bolesti, utrpení a zklamání, až to Derek málem nevydržel. Skoro zapomněl, proč vlastně volá, protože Stiles se stal tím nejdůležitějším. Touha upokojit a rozveselit ho se stala prioritou jeho života./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co se děje? Jsi raněný?" Stiles zněl ustaraně a to Dereka rozptýlilo. Přesto nebyl schopný odpovědět, jak mu tělo znovu pomalu vypovídalo službu. „Kde jsi?" zeptal se Stiles rozhodně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne-vím," zamumlal Derek, „je tu les. Voda." Les a vodu cítil po celou dobu, co tu byl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsi ještě v Richvillu?" zeptal se Stiles a Derek souhlasně odpověděl. Anastazia jednou zmínila, že neopustili město, kde Alfí smečka přebývala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Někoho pošlu, Dereku," slíbil Stiles napjatě. „Vydrž."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Manson," hlesl Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Mám poslat Mansona?" zeptal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrčel Derek alfím hlasem. „Drž-se-od-něj-dál."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobře," přikývl Stiles, i když zjevně nechápal proč a chtěl něco říct, ale Derek už neslyšel co, protože mu ruka klesla, když upadl do bezvědomí./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byly to necelé tři měsíce, kdy opustili Beacon Hills, aby pomohli Alfí smečce a Dereka každý den doslova bolel. Nešlo o fyzická zranění, šlo o Stilese. Čekal, že mu bude Stiles chybět, ale neměl ani tušení jak moc. Nenáviděl, že se musel probouzet v prázdné posteli bez Stilese. Chyběla mu jeho vůně, která se dokázala změnit podle pocitů ve zlomku vteřiny, ale pořád stejně sladká. Rozčilovalo ho, že nemůže zkontrolovat, jestli je Stiles v pořádku a šílel, když si připomněl, že si ho neoznačil a tím ho tak učinil volného pro ostatní vlkodlaky./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Proto se chtěl vrátit co nejdřív, ale Alfí smečka neměla ani tušení, kde začít, přestože bez Mansona, Ethana a Aidena a Tary zbývalo ve smečce šest lidí – Anastazia, blondýnka s lehkým ruským přízvukem, Steven, který se jako jediný na Dereka mračil a nepodal mu ruku, Leo se širokým úsměvem a rameny, John, jehož nikdo neoslovil jinak než Achilles kvůli zranění nohy, Troy, který byl ze všech nejmladší a v podstatě ještě teenager a Harper, kterou by spíš tipoval na omegu, protože se nezdálo, že by jí někdo věnoval větší pozornost (i když nevěděl, jestli to tak nechtěla sama)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Naštěstí jim pomohl Isaac./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak je vyhledal Marc? Přece nesleduje náhodné lidi ve městě, aby zjistil, jestli mají nevyřešenou minulost. Musel najít zdroj."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Na Isaacovu otázku odpověděl Troy, který se plácnul do čela, jak pochopil. „Před několika měsíci vykradli místní školu. Neztratilo se nic kromě složek studentů z kanceláře výchovné poradkyně." Zamračil se. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že by to mohlo souviset."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kdy přesně se to stalo?" zajímal se Achilles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Harper, která jako jediná ze smečky vlastnila laptop, informace ohledně krádeže našla na internetu. „Píšou tu, že před šesti měsíci. To je krátce předtím, než je Marc začal přeměňovat."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslíte, že si je vyhledal v těch složkách?" zeptala se Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě," utrousil Steven bručivě, „děti, co chodí k výchovné poradkyni, emmají/em problémy. Že nás to nenapadlo dřív."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Naštěstí se ukázalo, že si zodpovědná poradkyně schovávala kopie. Nebylo jich tolik, kolik Derek očekával, ale Alfí město bylo malé, možná ještě menší než Beacon Hills. Rozdělili si hlídky, přesto jim skoro tři týdny trvalo, než dali dohromady všechna jména./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co teď? Máme je všechny zabít?" zeptala se Harper./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě," odtušil Steven./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrčel Derek, „jsou to nevinní lidé!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Navíc přilákáš lovce," podpořila Dereka Anastazia a dotkla se Derekova ramena, aby dodala důraz svým slovům./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nebylo to poprvé, co využila situace, aby se ho nenápadně dotýkala a Derek ji pokaždé nenásilně setřásl. Věděl, že ho chce, cítil to z ní, ale nechtěl ji otevřeně odmítnout a rozviřovat rozbroje. Už takhle toho na ně bylo hodně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přes nalezené kanimy pomalu zjistili, kde Marc sídlí. Bylo to těžké, protože museli skrývat svůj pach, aby mu nedali vědět, že se přibližují. I tak měl u sebe skoro polovinu smečky, když na něj konečně zaútočili. Polovina Alfí smečky měla kanimy odlákat, zatímco zbytek s Derekem a jeho smečkou měli na starosti Marca. Proti takové přesile neměl šanci, i když ještě stihl přivolat zbývající ze svojí smečky. Tak se stalo, že jim zůstal mrtvý Mistr a tři kanimy (z původních šesti – jednoho stačil přeměnit ještě za dobu Derekova pobytu)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co s nimi?" zeptal se Achilles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ujměte se jich. Pomožte jim vyřešit jejich problém, a pak je přijměte do smečky," odvětil Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsme Alfí smečka," odsekl Steven, „nebereme bety."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Je to vaše zodpovědnost!" zavrčel Derek. „To jeden z vás je přeměnil!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Derek má pravdu," řekla Harper. „Já se o ně postarám."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„V tom případě už nepatříš do naší smečky," štěkl Steven./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nikdy jsem nepatřila," pokrčila rameny a v tu chvíli se stala Mistrem tří kanim, dokud je nepromění ve vlkodlaky. Pak bude Alfou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Tím Alfí smečka přišla o dalšího člena, protože jak Derek věděl, Aiden, jeho bratr Ethan a Manson se rozhodli zůstat v Beacon Hills natrvalo, protože Scott odmítl Beacon Hills opustit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se málem zbláznil, když se přiblížil den odjezdu. Chtěl do domů stihnout ještě před Vánoci, protože doufal, že by je mohl strávit se Stilesem a zmocnit se ho tolikrát, dokud ho nebude prosit, aby přestal. A možná si ho i označit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"S Alfí smečkou se rozloučili večer před odjezdem. V noci nemohl Derek spát, protože mu to vlk nedovolil, jak se toužil rozeběhnout za svým druhem, kterého tři měsíce neviděl. Derek mu aspoň dovolil proběhnout se v lese. Poslední, co si tu noc pamatoval, byl dorůstající měsíc a bolest v celém těle, než omdlel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Probudil se v cele podobné té, kterou měl on sám ve sklepě ve vlastním domě. Byl přivázaný nejen ocelovými pouty, ale i tlustým lanem nasáklým v oměji, od kterého měl ruce sedřené do krve. Příšerně to štípalo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Byla tam nepropustná tma, ale podle čichu Derek poznal, že jsou blízko lesa (možná přímo v něm), protože tu voněla silná vůně borovic./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Náhlé světlo ho na několik chvil oslepilo a připravilo o zrak, ale čich měl v pohotovosti a tu vůni poznal. Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Konečně ses probudil?" zašeptala a přikročila k němu./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Tvář se mu v sekundě proměnila, oči mu rudě zažhnuly a vycenil na ni ostré, dlouhé tesáky. „Pusť mě," zavrčel zuřivě./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vypadala zamyšleně a vůbec neměla strach. „Myslím, že ne. Víš, za tohle si můžeš sám. Kdybys nebyl tak tvrdohlavý ohledně toho… kluka!" Rozhodila rukama a Derek se po ní pokusil zuby chňapnout. „Flirtovala jsem s tebou po celou tu dobu a ty nic! Prostě nic! Co je na něm tak zvláštního, že ho všichni musíte mít? Ty a teď Manson." Zavrtěla hlavou, jakoby nechápala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O čem to mluvíš?" štěkl zuřivě a zaškubal sebou, ale pouta byla moc pevná./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„O Stilesovi přece," usmála se Anastazia./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekův vlk zavyl, když vyslovila druhovo jméno. Silný pud Stilese ochránit ho zbavil příčetnosti, a kdyby nebyl tak pevně přivázaný, pravděpodobně by jí ukousnul hlavu vlastními zuby./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nech Stilese na pokoji!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Však mu nic nedělám!" ohradila se. „Mě je Stiles úplně ukradený. Já chci tebe, ty chceš toho chudáka Stilese a Stilese chce Manson. Špatná rovnice. Musela jsem upravit proměnné."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek pochopil velice rychle. „Manson chce Stilese." Nebyla to otázka, bylo to konstatování. Bože, měl ho zabít, jak se objevil u jeho dveří./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přesně tak. Teď už jistě chápeš, proč bylo důležité, aby ses klidil z cesty."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Manson tě na tohle přivedl?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a gestem ukázala na prostor. „Tohle jsem vymyslela sama. Nechtěla jsem o tebe přijít. Manson tě chtěl zabít." Položila si ruce vedle jeho hlavy a naklonila se blíž k němu. „Vidíš, jak jsem hodná? Já nechci, aby umřel." Nasadila smutný obličej./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To mě tu chceš věznit na věky?" odfrkl si. Oba věděli, že věznit vlkodlaka je dlouhodobě téměř nemožné./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě, že ne, ty hlupáčku." Přejela mu nehty po paži. „Budu tě tu držet, dokud si neuvědomíš, že je ti lépe se mnou. A když ne, asi měl Manson pravdu."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A co moje smečka?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tvoje smečka je už dávno pryč. To tak bývá, když je jejich Alfa opustí."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Denně za ním chodila se stříkačkou se slabým odvarem oměje. Nebylo toho tolik, aby ho to zabilo, ale dost na to, aby to z něj udělalo hadrovou panenku. Tak se stal téměř bezpečný a v tomhle stavu se o něj starala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Za tu dobu s ní nepromluvil ani slovo a snažil se neposlouchat, co ona říká jemu. Místo toho přemýšlel o Stilesovi, který byl tam venku s Mansonem a to Dereka dohánělo i přes otupělost k zuřivosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Postupem času zjistil, že oměj na něj nefunguje tolik jako dřív. Jako by si tělo zvykalo stejně, jako si časem zvykne na bolest. Nedal nic najevo a bezbrannost předstíral, aby nezvýšila dávku. Nevšimla si ničeho, jak se ho snažila přivést k rozhovoru./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„No tak, nemůžeš přece myslet pořád na toho kluka," šťouchla do něj, aby ho přivedla k akci, ale ani se nehnul. „Abys věděl, Stiles si tě už skoro nepamatuje. Má teď Mansona a to děcko a vsadím stovku, že si na tebe za celou dobu ani nevzpomněl."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek ztuhnul. „O čem to mluvíš?" zachrchlal, hlas drsný, jak dlouho nepromluvil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Zarazila se, ale pak mávla rukou. „Věděl jsi, že ty legendy o mužském těhotenství jsou pravdivé? No tak, mluvím pravdu," dodala, když na ni podrážděně zavrčel, protože si byl jistý, že lže. A pak, jakoby o nic nešlo: „Stiles čeká tvoje dítě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekovo srdce vynechalo několik úderů. „Lžeš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Víš moc dobře, že ne." Měla pravdu, její srdce se ani nezachvělo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To není možné," hlesl nevěřícně. Nedokázal uvěřit, že tam někde je jeho druh s jeho dítětem pod srdcem. Ohrožený a nechráněný, uvědomil si a cítil, jak se jeho vlk probudil, aby pomohl tělu odplavit všechen oměj z oběhu. Stoupnul mu adrenalin v krvi a na čele mu vyrazil pot. Oči mu ztemněly a zrudly, jak se ozval Alfa v něm./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pohnul se tak rychle, že Anastazia nestihla zareagovat. V jednu chvíli ležel na zemi a v druhou ji držel oběma rukama okolo krku, s drápy u její krční tepny. Přitisknul o trochu víc a jeho dráp tepnu protrhl. Vyřinula se krev, horká a snad i červená, pokud to mohl posoudit, protože viděl rudě všechno./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak dlouho to víš?" zasyčel./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pokusila se ho drápy zranit na břiše, ale Derek fyzickou bolest necítil. Jediné na čem mu záleželo, bylo zabít ji a vrátit se ke svému druhovi a jejich dítěti. Zajel drápem hlouběji a Anastazia jen zachrčela, než povolil, aby mohla odpovědět./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zji-stil to hned, jak jsi odjel."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"To znamenalo minimálně tři měsíce (Derek neměl tušení, jak dlouho je tady). Tři měsíce a Derek neměl ani tušení./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Doufám, že víš, co teď přijde." Jeho hlas byl hrubý a drsný stejně jako jeho nelidské ruce. Nezabil ji hned, jen nechal ránu otevřenou, aby se nezahojila a Anastazia pomalu ztrácela vědomí, jak život v podobě krve opouštěl její tělo./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Odhodil ji na zem, když naposledy vydechla, a ustoupil od ní. Ruce měl rudé od krve a i oblečení bylo nacucané její krví. Teď, když ji zabil, mu adrenalin pomalu klesal a vlk nebyl tak divoký jako předtím. To si samozřejmě vybralo daň a Derek padl vedle Anastazie. Byl v bezvědomí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Probudil se a nevěděl, kolik času uběhlo. Mohly to být minuty, hodiny nebo dny. Vlk v jeho nitru skučel, protože se chtěl dostat ke Stilesovi, ke svému druhu, ale tělo ho pořádně neposlouchalo. Byl schopný maximálně pohnout hlavou a do zorného pole se mu dostala Anastaziina tvář, zkrvavená s výrazem zděšení, které se na ní usadilo jako smrtelná maska./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ušklíbl se a zavřel oči, spokojený se způsobem její smrti. Teď mu stačilo zabít Mansona, protože to on byl příčinou tohohle všeho. Už si představoval, jak by mu protrhl hrdlo stejně jako jí, když místností projelo krátké pípnutí. Mobilní telefon, uvědomil si. Jeho určitě ne./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pohnul se a stálo ho všechno úsilí, aby našel ukrytý mobil. Znal z hlavy několik čísel, ale vlk mu dovolil vytočit jen jedno z nich./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Srdce mu bušilo jako šílené, když telefon vyzváněl a on čekal, než jeho druh hovor zvedne. A pak mu srdce poskočilo, když se ozval jeho hlas, čistý a šťastný, což jeho vlka uspokojilo, protože nechtěl nic víc než, aby byl Stiles šťastný, a zároveň rozladilo, protože Stiles byl šťastný i bez Derekovy přítomnosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Sti-lesi." Jeho hlas vůbec nezněl jako jeho hlas, ale Derek věděl, že ho Stiles poznal, protože slyšel, jak na okamžik přestal dýchat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dereku?" vyhrknul Stiles a jeho hlas byl směs bolesti, utrpení a zklamání, až to Derek málem nevydržel. Skoro zapomněl, proč vlastně volá, protože Stiles se stal tím nejdůležitějším. Touha upokojit a rozveselit ho se stala prioritou jeho života./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co se děje? Jsi raněný?" Stiles zněl ustaraně a to Dereka rozptýlilo. Přesto nebyl schopný odpovědět, jak mu tělo znovu pomalu vypovídalo službu. „Kde jsi?" zeptal se Stiles rozhodně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne-vím," zamumlal Derek, „je tu les. Voda." Les a vodu cítil po celou dobu, co tu byl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsi ještě v Richvillu?" zeptal se Stiles a Derek souhlasně odpověděl. Anastazia jednou zmínila, že neopustili město, kde Alfí smečka přebývala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Někoho pošlu, Dereku," slíbil Stiles napjatě. „Vydrž."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Manson," hlesl Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Mám poslat Mansona?" zeptal se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne," zavrčel Derek alfím hlasem. „Drž-se-od-něj-dál."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Dobře," přikývl Stiles, i když zjevně nechápal proč a chtěl něco říct, ale Derek už neslyšel co, protože mu ruka klesla, když upadl do bezvědomí./p 


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles cítil, že telefonát zničil všechno, co si vybudoval. Nechápal proč, ale přes to, co mu Derek udělal, něco uvnitř něj mu nedovolilo ho neposlechnout. Naopak, kdo pozbyl jeho důvěru, byla Alfí smečka a Stiles se jim snažil vyhýbat, jak jen to šlo. S Mansonem to bylo celkem jednoduché, protože Manson se cítil uražený a trucoval. S Ethanem se výrazně často nevídal ani předtím, za to s Aidenem a Scottem to bylo těžší a Stiles se vymlouval na otce, Petera, Lydii, Jacksona, Isaaca a Ericu, kteří se teď stali jakousi nepřekročitelnou hranicí mezi ním a Alfy.

Přesto všichni brzy vycítili, že je něco špatně a každý požadoval po Stilesovi vysvětlení. Stiles nevěděl, co má dělat. Věděl, že se ztracená důvěra těžko vrátí a jediný, kdo ho mohl vysvobodit, byl Boyd. Stiles doufal, že se Boyd vrátí s vysvětlením, se kterým by Alfové neměli nic společného.

Hodně času trávil v dětském pokoji s Ericou a Isaacem, zatímco ostatní museli trávit povinný čas se svými rodinami. Přehrabovali se hromadami oblečení, Erica ho pokládala Stilesovi na břicho, jakoby zkoušela, jestli dvojčatům bude, a Isaac jí oblečení bral a skládal ho zpátky do skříně.

Právě jedno podobné odpoledne během jedné z takových chvil, náhle Erica a Isaac ztuhli.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Stiles.

Isaac se podíval na Ericu, která se mračila. „Zůstaň tady," zasyčel na něj Isaac a ochranitelsky sjel pohledem na Stilesovo břicho, jakoby snad samo mohlo odejít pryč.

Stiles nechápal, co se děje, ale spíš než že by chtěl poslechnout, překvapeně zůstal sedět a pozoroval Ericu a Isaaca, kteří opatrně sešli dolů do přízemí.

Stiles chvíli poslouchal a rozhodoval se, co má dělat. Neslyšel nic, co by mu prozradilo, co se dole děje, ale nakonec usoudil, že jde o jednoho z Alfů, kteří ho přišli navštívit a Isaac a Erica to s ochranou přehání.

Sešel dolů a opatrně nahlédl do kuchyně, aby ho ten pohled téměř srazil na kolena. V kuchyni stál Boyd a vedle něj Derek, velký a silný, přesně jak si ho Stiles pamatoval. Naproti nim stáli Erica a Isaac se zmatenými obličeji.

Derek se na Stilese podíval a Stiles jeho pohled obětoval, i když netoužil po ničem jiném, než utéct. Utéct od člověka, který mu ze všech lidí na světě ublížil nejvíc, a kterému jeho tělo přesto důvěřuje, protože stejně silně jako chtěl utéct, chtěl se mu vrhnout do náručí a nechat se ukonejšit.

Pro Dereka to bylo jako blesk z čistého nebe. Věděl, že Stiles čeká jeho děti – dvojčata – ale vidět to na vlastní oči bylo mnohem silnější, než by čekal. Pravděpodobně by ho chtěl sevřít a zmocnit se ho, i kdyby Stiles těhotný nebyl, ale takhle… se vzduchem plným Stilese, který Derekova vlka nutil zavít, protože ho chtěl ochránit, zmocnit se ho, konejšit ho a starat se o něj, to bylo něco, co Derek nedokázal strpět.

„Stilesi." Udělal krok v před ve snaze dostat k němu blíž, ale Stiles couvnul a Dereka tak zasáhla bolest v jeho očích, že ztuhnul a ani si nevšiml Isaaca a Ericy, kteří se postavili před Stilese, aby ho ochránili.

„Nepřibližuj se," řekl Stiles a jeho hlas zněl slabě, protože se vůči Derekovi slabý cítil. Bylo strašně těžké odolat Derekovu hlasu, který ho jen tím, že vyslovil jeho jméno, lákal k sobě. A ke všemu se navíc dvojčata znovu pohnula, poprvé od té doby, co je pocítil Jackson.

Stiles instinktivně přiložil ruku na místo, kde kopla, a Derek ten pohyb pozoroval jako vlk na lovu.

„Jsou moje," řekl Derek a svůj vlastní hlas vůbec nepoznal.

„Ne," opravil ho Stiles zuřivě, „jsou moje. Ty jsi na ně ztratil právo, když jsi odešel."

„Neodešel jsem," zavrčel Derek zuřivě, a když Stiles naštvaně ucouvnul, dodal: „Nech si to vysvětlit…"

Stiles se místo toho obrátil na Boyda. „Proč jsi ho sem přivedl? Já ho tady nechtěl!"

Boyd vykročil dopředu. „Je to jinak, než jsme si původně mysleli."

Isaac a Erica před Stiles znejistěli, a díky tomu Stiles poznal, že Boyd mluví pravdu.

„Co to znamená?" zeptal se už o poznání nejistěji a na Dereka se ani nepodíval.

Boyd Dereka přejel pohledem, než odpověděl: „Našel jsem ho v louži Anastaziiny krve. Zabil ji."

Stiles ztuhnul, protože ztuhli i Isaac a Erica. Něco bylo špatně.

„Nemůžeš zabít vlastního druha. Vlk ti to nedovolí," zavrčel Isaac.

Stiles se podíval na Dereka v němé otázce.

„Anastazia nebyla moje družka," zavrčel Derek, jakoby ho jen pomyšlení na ni dohánělo k zuřivosti, „zavřela mě do sklepa, abych se k tobě nemohl vrátit a uvolnil tak místo pro Mansona. Ten dopis napsala ona. Já bych nikdy neopustil vlastní smečku. Ani vlastní děti."

Stiles nevěděl, co dělat. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelné a nedávalo to smysl, ale to, co Derek říkal, znělo tak sladce…

„Uhněte."

Stiles překvapeně zamrkal, když se Isaac a Erica před Derekem podvolili a ustoupili na stranu. Pochopil, že slyšeli v Derekově hlase pravdu, že mu uvěřili a přijali svého Alfu zpátky. Nemohl jim to mít za zlé, věděl, že je jen Derekův zástupce, protože jako člověk Dereka plně zastoupit nemohl. I tak mu to nezabránilo mít na ně zlost, když Derek udělal krok k němu.

„Nepřibližuj se ke mně," vykřikl Stiles vysokým hlasem, ale to už byl Derek u něj a stáhl ho do svého náručí, kam Stiles vždy patřil a kde se cítil v bezpečí. Teď měl pocit, že bojuje sám se sebou – jeho srdce chtělo Dereka odstrčit, protože prožilo pět měsíců trápení, jeho rozum to nedokázal pochopit, protože nic nedávalo smysl a jeho tělo Derekovi důvěřovalo, jakoby Derek nikdy neodešel.

A ke všemu se dvojčata pohnula a Derek to cítil, musel to cítit, protože byl tak blízko. Derek se odtáhl a s vytřeštěnýma očima na něj zíral, zatímco jednou rukou sjel ke Stilesovu břichu, aniž by se ho ale dotknul, a druhou držel Stilese u pasu.

„Můžu?" zeptal se.

„Vždycky si děláš, co chceš," odsekl Stiles a sledoval, jak se Derek ušklíbl a naprosto nečekaně zajel rukou pod Stilesovo tričko a dotkl se Stilesova břicha kůži na kůži.

Bylo to jako zásah z čistého nebe, jako návrat domů a políček na tvář ve stejnou chvíli. Dvojčata se zbláznila, Stiles je ještě nikdy necítil se tak hýbat a do očí mu vyhrkly slzy, které nedokázal zastavit.

„Proč?" zeptal se a Derek se zamračil. „Proč tohle děláš? Proč jsi se, sakra, vrátil?"

„Stilesi," zabručel Derek a setřel Stilesovi slzu, co se mu koulela po tváři, „nikdy bych neodešel, kdybych věděl, že čekáš moje děti."

„Ale odešel jsi," připomněl mu Stiles, „odešel jsi s Anastazií a nás jsi tu nechal…"

Derekovy zrudly oči, když Stiles zmínil její jméno. „Copak jsi neposlouchal?" zavrčel naštvaně. „Nezůstal jsem tam ze své vůle! To Manson zařídil, abych se k tobě nemohl vrátit! Jsi můj druh, sakra! Nikdy bych tě nemohl takhle opustit!"

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho, že by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík. Dokonce i smečka přestala dýchat úžasem a Stiles cítil, jak se mu zastavilo srdce. Byl blázen, nebo se za tu dobu zbláznil Derek. Nebylo možné, aby byl Stiles Derekův druh, protože předtím spolu byli tak dlouho a Derek se nikdy nesvěřil, ani náznakem. A ani on mu neřekl, že ho miluje, uvědomil si. Pokaždé nechal Dereka myslet si, že jde jen o sex, jen a jen o sex a nic k němu necítí.

„To myslíš vážně?" hlesl.

Derek přikývl, v obličeji napjatý výraz. „Jsi můj druh, Stilesi, a i když se ti to nemusí líbit, myslím, že nebudu schopný se tě vzdát." Naklonil se k němu a Stiles bezděky zaklonil hlavu, aby mu umožnil lepší přístup. Když se jejich rty dotkly, bylo to pro Dereka jako exploze. Jeho vlk uvnitř něj zavyl netrpělivou touhou si Stilese konečně označit.

Stiles voněl tak sladce, že bylo těžké se od něj odtáhnout, ale jinak by nemohl promluvit: „Nechte nás o samotě."

Stiles jen matně slyšel, co Derek řekl, a koutkem oka zaznamenal, že smečka opustila místnost. Okamžitě mu došlo, o co Derekovi jde a v podbřišku mu vyšlehl plamen, který tam nebyl od té doby, co Derek odešel. Kolikrát ho během těhotenství napadlo, proč je v tomhle ohledu tak… lhostejný, a teď to pochopil. Nemohl být s nikým jiným, než s Derekem.

Derek ho znovu hladově políbil a Stiles ho přitáhnul tak blízko, jak jen to šlo, a přesto to bylo málo. „Nahoru," zašeptal a zničeným hlasem dodal: „Prosím." Protože teď, když ta touha propukla, jakoby si vybírala daň za celých pět měsíců.

Derek ho opatrně chytil, aby neublížil dvojčatům a v pevném náručí ho odnesl bez námahy do jeho pokoje, kde ho položil na postel. Předtím ani nedoufal, že by jeho návrat mohl mít takový průběh. Očekával, že bude potřeba minimálně několik týdnů nebo měsíců, než mu Stiles začne důvěřovat a dovolí mu dotknout se ho a tohle bylo mnohem víc.

„Jak to, že mi věříš?" zeptal se do ohybu jeho krku, zatímco nasával Stilesu vůni – vůni smečky, rodiny a Stilesovu přirozenou vůni, která nesla podtóny trávy a papíru.

„Protože mluvíš pravdu," vydechl Stiles bez dechu. Věděl, že Derek mluví pravdu, protože důvěřoval Boydovi, Erice i Isaacovi, kterým Derek ublížil více než jemu a kteří Dereka vzali zpátky. Což by neudělali, kdyby to nebyla pravda. Derek je neopustil, za všechno mohl Manson.

Derek ho vášnivě políbil, vděčný za projevenou důvěru, a rukama zabloudil na Stilesovi vypouklé břicho, kde pod jemnou kůží rostly jeho děti. „Zabiju Mansona za to, že mě o tohle připravil," zavrčel, ale Stiles ho nevnímal. Obvykle byl na břiše výjimečně citlivý, ale teď v těhotenství jakoby se citlivost zdvojnásobila.

„Dereku," zasténal. Zoufale se natáhnul po Derekově tričku.

Nemusel Dereka dlouho pobízet a tričko okamžitě letělo do kouta. Derekova kůže nebyla tak hladká, jako byla předtím. Stiles překvapeně zamrkal, když objevil čtyři dlouhé jizvy na Derekově hrudi. Opatrně je přejel prsty.

„To je od ní?" zeptal se. Kdyby byl vlkodlak, vrčel by zlostí, že se někdo opovážil vztáhnout ruku na jeho druha.

Derek temně přikývl a sledoval Stilese, který se sklonil a polaskal jizvy jazykem, jakoby si chtěl poznamenané místo označit.

To byla pro Dereka poslední kapka. Svými drápy doslova strhal oblečení nejen ze Stilese, ale i ze sebe a nahý se na něj položil, mezi Stilesovy široce otevřené nohy, tak, aby neublížil dvojčatům. S úšklebkem zaznamenal, že Stiles už je tvrdý a jednou rukou se okolo něj sevřel.

Stiles zamumlal něco, co Derekovi podezřele připomínala „sakra" a zkroutil se pod ním jako užovka. Derek přiložil nos ke Stilesovu oblému břichu a polaskal Stilese několika polibky. Podle změny Stilesovy vůně poznal, že je Stiles blízko.

„Do toho," pobídnul ho a přejel palcem přes špičku Stilesova penisu.

Stiles si nepamatoval, že by někdy vyvrcholil tak silně a bez váhání to svedl na měsíce strádání. Věděl, že křičí, ale neslyšel nic kromě Derekova hlasu, který mu opakoval, jak moc mu Stiles chyběl. Derekovy oči ho sledovaly celou dobu, než se Stilesův dech zklidnil.

Stiles ho políbil, než se odtáhnul a zašátral do šuplíku nočního stolku. Zadoufal, že lubrikační gel má delší dobu spotřeby než půl roku, než ho podal Derekovi.

Derekovy se zaleskly oči. „Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se, i když to bylo přesně to, v co doufal.

Stiles přikývl. „Jen se musíme přizpůsobit," řekl a poklepal si břicho.

Derek netušil, která poloha by pro Stilese v tomhle stavu mohla být pohodlná, ale Stiles to vyřešil za něj, když ho donutil se překulit a sedl si na něj. Pokud Stiles očekával, že Derek zůstane ležet, mýlil se. Derek se posadil, aby byl Stilesovi co nejblíže a prsty si navlhčil gelem, který mu před nepatrnou chvílí Stiles podal.

Stiles sykl, když do něj Derek pronikl prsty. Ten zvuk byl spíš z potěšení, než z bolesti, kterou přes touhu skoro vůbec necítil. Netrpělivě se zhoupnul v bocích. Chtěl Dereka hned teď a ta myšlenka převzala vládu nad jeho tělem. Nebyl schopný rozumně uvažovat a Derek to věděl, protože se nosem otřel o Stilesovo rameno a pronesl několik slov, které měli Stilese pravděpodobně zklidnit.

„Já…" Stiles nemohl dokončit větu, ne s Derekovými prsty uvnitř něj. „Já… pro-sím."

Derek cítil, jak ho Stiles zoufale kousnul do ramene ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se od něj odtáhnul, aby se Stiles mohl posunout a splnit to, po čem oba prahli.

Stiles nešetřil sebe ani Dereka. Posunul se rychle jako kočka (což bylo vzhledem k jeho stavu udivující) a nasedl na Dereka bez nejmenšího zaváhání.

Stilese zalila úleva a jakoby mu z beder spadla zátěž, kterou ani nevěděl, že nese. Derek byl doma, tady s ním, uvnitř něj a Stiles byl tak šťastný, jak ani nečekal, že někdy bude. Noční můra byla za ním a Stiles nenáviděl každého, kdo ho donutil jí projít.

„Bože," zamumlal a opřel se rukama o Derekův hrudník, „Dereku."

Derek vycítil úlevu, která ze Stilese doslova čišela a zaťal pěsti ve známé touze zabít Mansona, který nechal jeho druha trpět. Chtěl ho obejmout, dát mu pocítit, že je vše v pořádku, ale v téhle poloze to nešlo.

Stiles překvapeně vypísknul, když se Derek posadil a pevně, přesto opatrně položil Stilese na bok a přitisknul se k jeho zádům. Znovu do něj vstoupil a Stiles úlevou zhluboka vydechl. Derek se začal hýbat s jednou rukou na Stilesově břiše, kde mohl cítit pohyby vlastních dětí.

Jejich tempo bylo zpočátku pomalé a důrazné, Derek se soustředil na každý pohyb. Jakmile mu začal Stiles vycházet dřív a jeho steny naplnily pokoj, Derek rytmus ztratil a přírazy ovládal více vlk než on sám.

„Stilesi," zasténal do ohybu Stilesova krku a Stiles vydal zvuk, který byl něco mezi vzdechem a výkřikem, „chci si tě označit. Dovol mi si tě označit."

Stiles ztuhnul. Ne proto, že by ho žádost vyděsila, ale proto, že po tomhle vždycky toužil. Být Derekovým druhem podle vlkodlačího zákona, partnerem na celý život.

„Ano," vydechl a Derekův vlk zavrněl, protože Stilesův hlas byl plný štěstí a netrpělivosti.

Stilesovi nikdo nevysvětlil, jak přesně si vlk označí svého druha, takže Stiles neměl ani tušení, jak takové označení probíhá, ale ať už to bylo cokoli, chtěl to jako nic v jeho životě.

O co jde, poznal vzápětí, když Derek přirazil hluboko dovnitř něj a s hlubokým zachraptěním vyvrcholil. Stilese napadlo, že to není jiné než jindy, ale pak cítil, jak se Derekův penis u kořenu zvětšuje. Došlo mu to jen chvilku předtím, než ho zalila bolest a bolestivě vydechl.

„Promiň," zašeptal Derek a konejšivě políbil Stilese na rameno.

Stiles zavrtěl hlavou, chytil Dereka za ruku a propletl jejich prsty. Nemohl sice přes bolest pořádně mluvit, ale chtěl dát Derekovi najevo, jak moc je to pro něj důležité. Navíc bolest začala pomalu ustupovat, a když se Derek omylem pohnul, projela Stiles vlna slasti, kterou ještě nezažil.

„Ješ-tě," zasténal a Derek ten pohyb zopakoval znovu a znovu, dokud Stiles s výkřikem nevyvrcholil.

Když se mu tep zklidnil, uvědomil si, že Derek je pořád uvnitř něj a nechystá se odtáhnout.

„Jak dlouho?" zeptal se zastřeným hlasem.

„Ještě chvíli," zamručel spokojeně Derek a Stiles se k němu přitiskl.

Dereka napadlo, že se Stiles vůbec nezměnil, pořád potřeboval po sexu cítit lidské teplo a dotek.

Leželi tak několik dlouhých chvil, když Stiles zašeptal: „Já se omlouvám."

Stilesův hlas Dereka překvapil, protože už málem klimbal. Ten zvuk vytrhl z ospalosti i jeho vlka, kterému se nelíbil zlomený tón v druhově hlase. Derek se nemusel ptát za co, byl jediný důvod, proč by si Stiles mohl myslet, že se má omlouvat.

„To je v pořádku." Derek inhaloval jeho vůni, jakoby šlo o jeho život. „Nemohl jsi to vědět. Nikdo nemohl."

„Neměl jsem tomu věřit," opáčil Stiles tvrdohlavě a chtěl pokračovat, ale Derek vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a podíval se mu do očí.

„Už je to v pořádku," zopakoval Derek, „a už nenechám nikoho, aby se mezi nás postavil."


	16. Chapter 16

Derek se díval, jak Stiles spokojeně spí. Během pár hodin se ho zmocnil tolikrát, že po posledním kole vyčerpaný Stiles upadl do hlubokého spánku. Dereka uklidňoval Stilesův pravidelný tep a buchot srdce, stejně jako třepotavé bušení dvou srdcí ve Stilesově nitru. Jeho vlk spokojeně vrněl, když viděl svého druha šťastného odpadnout a hlavně v bezpečí.

Dereka stále překvapovalo, jak lehce převzal Stiles úlohu Alfy a jak si ho smečka zamilovala. Samozřejmě, částečně za to mohla Stilesova vůně (Derek lehce přičichl ke Stilesovu zápěstí), ale převážně to byla Stilesova osobnost, je nezdolnost, vůle a síla, protože jinak by je nedokázal ovládnout.

Zadíval se na Stilesovo břicho. To, že Stiles čeká jeho děti, byla ta nejlepší věc, která se mohla přihodit. Derek o tom slyšel – povídačky, vlkodlačí legendy – ale nikdy tomu pořádně nevěřil. Když si jeho vlk vybral Stilese, zatoužil, aby Stiles donosil _malá vlčata_ , ale neodvážil se doufat. Proto si nemusel na myšlenku, že je Stiles těhotný, zvykat dlouho a neuměl si přestavit, čím musel procházet Stiles.

Zaťal pěsti a políbil Stilese na spánek, než vstal a obléknul. Obyčejně se po sexu sprchoval, aby smečka nepoznala Stilesův pach, ale teď se jen oblékl a sešel dolů. Už na schodech poznal, že dům v poslední době navštěvovalo velké množství lidí a vlkodlaků. Poznal pach Stilesova otce, který byl nejsilnější, pach smečky, Scotta, Lydie a Jacksona. Rozpoznal pach Alfů a jeho vlk zavrčel, když si uvědomil, že měli přístup do domu jeho druha.

Čekal, že dole na něj bude čekat jenom jeho smečka, ale zpráva o jeho návratu se stihla rozšířit. Kromě Boyda, Ericy a Isaaca tu byla Lydia s Jacksonem a co ho překvapilo nejvíc, byl jeho strýc a Stilesův otec.

„Co ty tady děláš?" zavrčel na Petera, který se pohodlně rozvaloval vedle Lydie.

Peter rozhodil ruce, jakoby se nic nedělo, ale nestačil odpovědět, protože mu do řeči skočil Stilesův otec.

„Kde je Stiles?" vyhrkl John a nedůvěřivě si Dereka prohlížel. Derek mu to neměl za zlé, i když předpokládal, že mu smečka vysvětlila, o co jde.

„Je nahoře a spí," odvětil Derek a jedním okem pořád sledoval Petera.

„Stiles je v pořádku," ujistila Lydia Stilesova otce. John po ní mrknul rychlým pohledem, ale Lydia hleděla na Dereka a Jackson vedle ní měl výraz, který na něm John nikdy neviděl. Bylo to něco mezi zamračením, respektem a důvěrou. „Předal Derekovi velení."

„Cože?" vyhrkl John a sklouznul pohledem na Lydii.

„Je to tak," přikývl Jackson, „Stiles si myslel, že ho posloucháme jen proto, jak voní, ale ve skutečnosti byl doopravdy naším Alfou. A teď, když se Derek vrátil, se Stiles Derekovi poddal a vlkodlaci s ním. Teď je Alfou Derek."

Derek překvapeně zamrkal, protože předtím si toho pouta nevšiml kvůli tomu, co všechno se dělo, ale teď, když to Lydia vyslovila, pocítil pouta ke všem, kdo tu seděli. Najednou se všichni stali jeho smečkou, jeho rodinou a domovem. A nejen to, věděl, že kdyby se teď pokusil změřit svoji sílu, dospěl by k závěru, že vzrostla. Tak totiž smečka fungovala – čím více členů, tím větší síla.

Přesto někdo chyběl. Scott a… Aiden. Aiden ovšem jen částečně, protože on sám byl Alfou a podřízení se někomu jinému pro jeho vlka plně nefungovalo.

„Kde je Scott?"

„Scottovi se nedá věřit," zamumlal Jackson. „Je Aidenův druh a Aiden patří do Alfí smečky. Nevíme, jak moc je Alfí smečka zapletena do tvého… únosu."

Derek koutkem oka viděl, jak se Peter při tom slovu zašklebil, a chtěl něco říct, ale zaslechl kroky a pocítil, jak se blíží Stilesův pach poznamenaný jeho vlastním. Ve dveřích se objevil Stiles,s nosem nakrčeným nelibostí, a oblečený do Derekova trička a tepláků.

„Co děláš _tady_? Máš být nahoře," zavrčel na Dereka, který se musel ovládat, aby Stilese nepopadl a doopravdy si ho neodnesl zpátky nahoru. Spokojil se aspoň s tím, že přešel ke Stilesovi a krátce ho políbil. Stiles spokojeně zamručel. „Pro teď ti to odpouštím, ale příště, až se probudím sám, zmlátím tě."

Derek se usmál, protože teď byl díky Stilesovi ještě silnější než předtím, a představa, že by ho aspoň bolelo, kdyby ho Stiles praštil, byla úsměvná.

Stiles ho za ten úsměv skutečně praštil, ale šlo spíš jen o laškovné praštění. Pak ztuhnul, když si za Derekovými zády všiml ostatních a zejména svého otce.

„Oh, ahoj," řekl a zčervenal.

Vlkodlaci a Lydia se zašklebili. Moc dobře podle Stilesova pachu poznali, co se nahoře dělo a Peter to nemohl neokomentovat: „Gratuluju k označení. Doufám, že sis to užil." Vstal a chtěl Stilesovi potřást rukou, ale Derek si před Stilese stoupnul a vycenil zuby.

„To je v pořádku," řekl Stiles a dotkl se Dereka, aby ho uklidnil. Švihl zamračeným pohledem po Peterovi. „Peter teď patří do smečky." A po krátké odmlce dodal: „To on mi řekl, že čekám dvojčata."

Peter na Dereka zamrkal. „Nemáš zač, synovče."

Derek se zamračil, ale už o něco méně zuřivě.

„To by stačilo," zavelela Lydia, „měli bychom vyřešit důležitější věci."

Peter s Derekem přikývli a Stiles se lehce zamračil. „Co chcete dělat?" Obával se, že Derek bude chtít bojovat a nelíbilo se mu, že by měl odejít do bitvy sotva se vrátil.

„Měli bychom kontaktovat Allison," řekla Lydia.

„Alison?" Derek přimhouřil oči.

„Alison je teď vůdkyní lovců," vysvětlil Boyd.

„Mohla by nás pomoct," přikývla Lydia zamyšleně.

„Co chcete dělat?" zeptal se Stiles znovu se strachem v hlase. Isaac a Erica okamžitě vyskočili a vzali ho každý z jedné strany, aby ho ukonejšili.

„To bude v pořádku, nikomu se nic nestane," zašeptala Erica.

Derek je odstrčil a sám vzal Stilese do náruče. „Jediný, kdo přijde k úhoně, bude Manson," slíbil temně.

„Co když jsou v tom Aiden a Ethan s ním a budou se ho snažit bránit?" připomněl Jackson.

„V tom případě zabiju i je," zavrčel Derek.

„Měli byste se všichni uklidnit," zavelela Lydia rázně a všichni se na ni otočili, „za prvé musíme dát vědět Alison. Pokud by se něco seběhlo, bylo by dobré mít lovce na naší straně. Za druhé si promluvíme se Scottem a Aidenem. Pochybuji, že by s tím měli něco společného. Za třetí kontaktujeme Alfí smečku. Musí vědět, co se stalo."

Udělali to tak, jak Lydia navrhla a o hodinu později už byla Alison spravená o tom, co se stalo. Oči se jí leskly hněvem a tvářila se tak odhodlaně, jak ji Stiles ještě neviděl.

„Porušili smlouvu," zavrčela, když Lydia skončila s vyprávěním.

To si nikdo z nich neuvědomil, ale nepochybně to byla pravda, protože ať už se to stalo jinde, Derek byl z Beacon Hills.

„Nechceme, aby došlo k válce," vyhrkl Stiles.

„Ano, chceme," nesouhlasil Derek, který prahl po Mansonově krvi.

„Nic se mu nestane," mávl rukou Peter a vzal Stilese okolo ramen. „Derek je teď silnější, než kdy dřív."

„Navíc má nás," potvrdil Boyd, ale i tak se Stiles tvářil rozčileně, jak seděl v křesle v tureckém sedu a ruce měl opřené o břicho.

„Nechci, aby se někomu z vás něco stalo, takže nikdo nikam nepůjde!" vybuchl. „Ani Alison a její lovci, ani nikdo ze smečky!"

Derek nemusel být se Stilesem svázán poutem druhů, aby poznal, co Stiles cítí. Objal ho a Stiles se vtiskl do jeho náruče, jakoby na tom závisel jeho život, respektive Derekův. Derek slyšel, jak Stiles slabě vzlyknul. „Nechci, abys zase odešel."

„Slíbil jsem ti, že tě neopustím," zašeptal Derek a nechal Stilese schovat obličej do jeho ramene.

„Tak dost," ozvala se Alison rázně, zvyklá rozkazovat, „tohle nikam nevede. Nejdřív musíme mluvit se Scottem a Aidenem, abychom zjistili, kdo všechno v tom má prsty. Pak můžeme uvažovat, jak postupovat dál." Otočila se na Stilese. „Nemůžeš čekat, že nikdo z nás nic neudělá, ať už v tom je celá smečka, nebo jde jen o Mansona. Lovci musí dostát svému slovu, stejně jako se musí pomstít Derekův vlk. Můžu ti ale slíbit, že se postarám, aby se nikomu nic nestalo."

To byla polední slova, protože hned po tom zavolali Scottovi, který okamžitě přijel nejen s Aidenem, ale i s Ethanem, který si naivně myslel, že jde o banální návštěvu. Že jde o vážnou věc, poznali ve chvíli, kdy je ve dveřích přivítal Boyd se zamračeným výrazem ve tváři, a jejich podezření se prohloubilo, když je zavedl do obývacího pokoje, kde stál Derek Hale. Živý Derek Hale z masa a kostí, který stál před Stilesem, jakoby ho chránil.

„Co ten tu dělá?" vyhrkl šokovaně Scott a mávl rukou k Derekovi.

Aiden si Derek vůbec nevšiml, protože hleděl na svého bratra, který hleděl na Alison. Aiden moc dobře rozpoznal ten pohled, který musel mít na vlastní tváři sám, když poprvé potkal Scotta. Nic ovšem neřekl, i když Alison pozvedla překvapeně obočí, když si všimla, že na ni Ethan zírá.

„Odpoví mi už někdo?" dožadoval se Scott odpovědi, protože Ethanova pohledu si už všimli všichni.

Ethan se ušklíbl a pohnul se směrem k Alison, která kupodivu vůbec necouvla. „My se ještě neznáme," usmál se na ni. „Já jsem Ethan, Alfa."

Alison přimhouřila oči, protože ji mátl. Měla by se cítit ohrožená, že je tak blízko, ale místo toho byla klidná a… šťastná.

„O co jde?" nechápal Stiles, když se Peter rozchechtal.

„Co? To snad ne!" zaúpěl Scott, když se konečně odpoutal očima od Dereka.

„Tiše," pošeptal mu do ucha Aiden, protože pochyboval, že by vůdkyně lovců reagovala pozitivně, kdyby na ni vybalili, že je Ethanovou družkou.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Alison.

„To nám řekněte vy!" vyhrkl Scott. „Co se děje? Stilesi? Co tu dělá on?"

„Nebylo to tak, jak to vypadalo," řekl Stiles a snažil si nevšímat Isaaca, Boyda a Ericy, který seděli u jeho nohou v případě, že by se cokoli stalo. Jakoby na něj byl Scott schopný zaútočit. I když u Ethana a Aidena si až tak jistý být nemohl.

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápal Scott a jeho nechápavost byla tak opravdová, že ji nemohl hrát. Stilesovi spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce, který ani netušil, že nosil.

„To mi řekni ty," odsekl Derek s pohledem upřeným na Aidena. Ethan stál vedle Alison a očividně nic nechápal.

Aiden se zamračil. „Narážíš snad na něco?"

„Máš něco společného s Derekovým odchodem?" zeptal se Stiles, který chtěl předejít tomu, že by se oba Alfové přeměnili do vlkodlačí podoby.

„Co je to za nesmysl? Derek přece odešel s Anastazií," ozval se nechápavě Ethan.

Aiden přimhouřil oči a nasál vzduch. „Označil sis ho."

„Přesně tak," přikývl Derek, „Stiles je totiž můj druh a vždycky byl."

„V tom případě jsi nemohl odejít s Anastazií," usoudil Aiden, „vlk by ti nedovolil opustit vlastního druha."

„O to tu jde," přikývl Derek.

„O co jde?" zeptal se Scott, který absolutně nic nechápal a přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

Aiden si ho nevšímal a vyměnil si dlouhý pohled se svým bratrem, který se náhle zamračil, jak mu začalo všechno docházet. Aiden se obrátil k Derekovi, kterému se rudě leskly oči.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se podezíravě.

„Manson s Anastazií se pokusili Dereka odstranit," řekl Stiles.

Aidenovi a Ethanovi se rozšířili zorničky ve stejnou chvíli a oba se na sebe podívali, načež Ethan zavrtěl hlavou. „To není možné."

„Je to pravda?" dožadoval se Aiden odpovědi, oči mu zalila červeň a vypadal, že nemá daleko k přeměně.

„Na Mansonův pokyn mě Anastazia držela ve sklepě skoro tři měsíce," odsekl Derek. „Věděli jste o tom?"

„Ne," zavrčel Aiden a zdálo se, že ho to slovo stálo všechno přemáhání, aby ho vyslovil, protože – jak si Stiles stačil všimnout – se mu prodloužily tesáky.

Pro všechny vlkodlaky v místnosti to slovo stačilo, aby se uvolnily, protože poznali, že Aiden mluví pravdu.

„V tom případě zabiju jenom Mansona," řekl Derek a vysloužil si zavrčení od Ethana, Aidena i Stilese.

„Ne," řekl Ethan, který se ovládal lépe než Aiden, „Mansona zabijeme sami."

To nikdo nečekal a většina z nich zalapala po dechu, protože Ethan to vyslovil naprosto klidně a chladně. Stilese napadlo, že něco podobného museli vykonat někdy v minulosti.

„Chci ho zabít sám," procedil Derek skrz zaťaté zuby.

„Ty zůstaň se svým těhotným druhem," usadil ho Ethan a Stiles chytil Dereka za ruku, aby stvrdil Ethanova slova.

Nechali je odejít, Ethana a Aidena, který nechal Scotta se Stilesem, protože „tohle je naše záležitost".


	17. Chapter 17

p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Od Derekova návratu uplynulo necelých osmnáct týdnů a během té doby se Stilesův život kompletně změnil, protože teď měl po svém boku Dereka a nikdy v životě se necítil tak šťastný. Trávili spolu naprostou většinu volného času, a pokud byli ostatní vůči němu ochranitelští, s Derekem se to nedalo srovnat. Nehnul se od Stilese dál než tři metry, a kdyby mu to Stilese nezakázal, pravděpodobně by ho všude nosil v náručí. Stiles mu ono přehnané opečovávání trpěl s úsměvem, protože Derek vypadal tak nadšeně a šťastně, že nemohl jinak. Samotného ho překvapilo, jakou radost měl Derek z dvojčat a jak moc se na ně těšil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles si pamatoval, jak Derekovi sdělil, že čeká holčičku a chlapce a sdělil mu jména, která vybral. Derekovy zazářily oči a Stiles nikdy nezapomene jeho výraz a způsob, jak se k němu naklonil a políbil ho, jakoby mu děkoval. Od té doby se Stiles cítil výjimečný a Derek mu to každým dnem potvrzoval, jak se o něj staral./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Když Stiles derekovi ukazoval dětský pokoj, který pro dvojčata zhotovil John se Scottem a Aidenem, bylo to poprvé, kdy se Derek zamračil. Proč zjistil Stiles druhý den ráno, když leželi ve Stilesově pokoji, v posteli, čerstvě probuzení a Derek pokrýval polibky Stilesovo objemné břicho, zatímco Stiles ležel na zádech s hlavou otočenou od okna a se zavřenýma očima./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Chci, aby ses ke mně nastěhoval."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles prudce otevřel oči a srdce mu poskočilo. Pozvedl se na loktech a podíval se vážně na Dereka. Nevěděl, co na to říct, protože opravdu chtěl. Chtěl žít s Derekem, mít místo, kde by vychovávali jejich děti, ale nemohl opustit otce./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vlkovi se nelíbí, že žiješ v cizím doupěti," řekl Derek a otřel se nosem o Stilesovo břicho a nasál jeho vůni. „Že vlčata nevyrostou ve vlastním domově."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Vlčata?" pozvedl Stiles pobouřeně obočí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Budou to vlkodlaci," pokrčil Derek rameny./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nechci, abys našim dětem říkal vlčata," odstrčil ho Stiles, ale Derek se pohnul rychle jako kočka a přilehl Stilese vlastním tělem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemyslím to špatně," zamručel Derek a políbil ho. Ranní lenošení se tak proměnilo na ranní milování./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přesto nad nimi ta otázka visela jako Damoklův meč a Stilesův otec si toho všimnul./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Co se mezi vámi stalo?" zeptal se jednoho večera, když byl Derek venku se smečkou – s Isaacem, Ericou, Boydem, Peterem, Ethanem, Scottem a Aidenem (přestože se Aiden a Ethan oficiálně Derekovi nepodvolili, chovali se jako jeho bety stejně jako všichni ostatní)./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nic," odtušil Stilese a John se zamračil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stilesi," napomenul ho. Stiles si povzdechnul a poposedl si, protože s tak velkým břichem pro něj každá poloha začala být brzo nepříjemná./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Derek chce, abych se k němu nastěhoval," řekl ztuhle Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oh, a v čem je problém?" nechápal John a v jeho tváři nebyla ani stopa po neupřímnosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tati," zamračil se Stiles, „tobě nevadí, že bych se odstěhoval?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"John naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako pes, který něco provedl. „Vlastně by to nebyl špatný nápad."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak to myslíš?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"John se ošil. „Melissa chce v našem vztahu postoupit dál." Melissa a jeho otec se dali dohromady krátce potom, co se vrátil Derek a od té doby byli nerozluční pár. Stiles byl za otce rád a navíc neměl výčitky, že všechen svůj čas tráví s Derekem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Počkej, ty se k ní chceš nastěhovat?" užasl Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"John se začervenal. „Spíš by se ona přestěhovala sem," odpověděl, a když Stiles otevřel překvapením ústa, pokračoval: „Mluvila o tom i se Scottem. Ví, že Aiden je Scottův druh a že jako vlkodlaci potřebují vlastní emdoupě/em." John při tom slově zakoulel rozpačitě očima. „Nabídla jim, že si můžou vzít její dům."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„A Scott to přijal?" Stiles nevycházel z úžasu. Jak to, že mu Scott nic neřekl?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nechali si čas na rozmyšlenou," pokrčil John rameny./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Na krátkou chvíli se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Takže… nebude ti vadit, když se odstěhuju k Derekovi?" ujišťoval se Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jednou to muselo přijít," usmál se John, „jen jsem nečekal, že ti bude sedmnáct, budeš těhotný a že ten šťastný bude Derek Hale."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derekovi své rozhodnutí oznámil jen pár dní potom a ani nečekal, s jakým ohlasem se jeho rozhodnutí setká. Přesto bylo potřeba pár týdnů počkat, protože když Derek dům renovoval, s dětmi jaksi nepočítal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Vzhledem k tomu, že Derekův dům byl velký, a dvojčata byla každý jiného pohlaví, rozhodli se, že půjde o dva pokoje. Ani tentokrát nebylo Stilesovi dovoleno s dětskými pokoji pomáhat, ale aspoň mohl zasahovat do toho, jak budou vypadat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Nová přestavba nejvíc obtěžovala Petera./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„To jim nestačí pokoj u tvého otce? Práší se tu a nedá se tu dýchat!"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Tak se odstěhuj!" odsekl Derek. Stiles mu položil ruku na rameno, než Peterovi odpověděl./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Pokoj u táty mají, až je bude táta s Melissou hlídat. Tohle je jejich domov."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Od té doby byl od Petera pokoj, dokud nepřišel se zfalšovanými rodnými listy obou dětí. Jako matka byla napsaná Lydia, jako otec Stiles. To byla druhá věc, která Dereka rozladila, protože chtěl být napsaný jako otec dětí on sám, ale to byla záležitost, s kterou se nedalo nic dělat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Mezitím bydlel Stiles u svého otce, s ním Derek a protože byl Derek Alpha a Stiles jeho druh, bylo to i místo, kde se scházela smečka – Aiden, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, John, Jackson, Lydia, Ethan a konečně i Allison./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Že je Allison Ethanova družka věděli všichni od první chvíle, samozřejmě právě kromě Allison. Že je Allison vůdkyně lovců Ethanovi dost ztěžovalo situaci a Stiles se mu snažili s Lydií pomoct, když mu vysvětlovali, jaké je pro ně pouto druhů jako pro lidi./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ukázalo se, že jak Stiles, tak Lydie jsou na tom stejně./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Myslím, že je to stejné jako pro Jacksona, jen nemám vlka, který by vrčel na každého, kdo se ke mně přiblíží," pokrčila Lydia rameny s úsměvem, když diskutovali o poutu druhů./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Když Derek odešel, bylo to, jako bych už nikdy neměl být šťastný," svěřil se Stiles a byl rád, že v tu chvíli tam Derek nebyl, protože přestože za svou nepřítomnost nemohl, vyčítal by si to. „Přežil jsem to jen díky dvojčatům, protože díky nim byl Derek svým způsobem se mnou."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kdyby to neznělo tak hrozně, řekla bych, že je to osudová láska," zasmála se Lydia a tím rozhovor skončil./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Právě jejich ujištění Ethana popostrčilo, aby Allison sdělil pravdu. Nedopadlo to podle očekávání, protože i když si Stiles a Lydia byli jistí, že i Allison je do Ethana zamilovaná, Allison bojovala s tím, že je vůdkyní Argentových./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles s Lydií se proto rozhodli Allison navštívit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ahoj," usmála se Allison, když ve dveřích pohlédla na Lydii (jako kamarádky se pravidelně navštěvovaly) a zarazila se, jakmile si všimla Stilese, „ahoj," dodala trochu překvapeně a nejistě. „Děje se něco?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Trochu," odpověděla nabručeně Lydia a popadla Stilese, kterému se obě musely uhnout, aby vůbec prošel dveřmi. Dotáhla ho do obývacího pokoje, kam je Allison následovala. Stilese ani nepřekvapovalo, jak rázná Lydia byla, přesto to by od ní čekal./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"(Ne jednou Derek přiznal, že právě díky těmto Lydiiným vlastnostem by chtěl Lydii ve smečce jako vlkodlaka. Vlci ženy byli ve smečce raritou a byli vysoce ceněné, protože mohli dát život novým vlkodlakům. To a její schopnosti by Lydii dělaly hned třetí v hierarchii smečky a byla by něco jako Derekův nástupce.)/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přišli jste kvůli Ethanovi," uhádnula ihned Allison a jemně se mračila. Bylo na ní vidět, že to téma jí není příjemné./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Přesně tak," přikývla Lydia, „přišli jsme ti říct, že by ses měla vzpamatovat! Uvědomuješ si vůbec, co děláš? Jsi Ethanova družka, těžko ještě potkáš někoho, kdo by tě tak miloval. A nechci slyšet, že ty jeho nemiluješ, protože všichni víme, jak to je," dodala rázně, když se Allison nadechla k odpovědi./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli jsi přišla, abys na mě křičela, tak v tom případě můžeš zase odejít," opáčila Allison chladně a složila ruce na prsa./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Už jsi ve smečce a to se nedá vrátit," prohlásil Stiles silným hlasem./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Obě se na něj otočily./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jestli se bojíš toho, že se staneš součástí smečky, tak jí už jsi, protože do ní patří Ethan," pokrčil Stiles rameny. „Jestli se bojíš toho, že ztratíš podporu svých lovců, tak nejsi tak dobrý vůdce, jak si myslíš."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"A s tím odešli, protože Allison neměla odpověď. O týden později přišla na filmovou noc společně s Ethanem a každý pochopil, že nyní už jsou pár./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Kromě toho Stiles navštěvoval Deatona častěji než předtím, protože se blížil den, kdy se měla dvojčata narodit. Stiles z toho býval nervózní a uklidnit ho dokázal jen Derekův dotek, nebo vědomí, že je jeho druh a Alfa nablízku./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Přestože původně chtěl Stiles určit den porodu sám, nemohl se rozhodnout pro určitý den a řekl si, že nechá na dvojčatech, kdy se budou chtít narodit./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ten den přišel v sobotu 12. června a Stiles to napůl čekal, protože už ho den předtím sužovali poslíčci, které se během noci změnily v nepravidelné bolesti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Pomůžu ti," zašeptal Derek, když už sebou tu noc Stiles už potřetí cuknul./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Ne." Stiles odstrčil Derekovu ruku. „Když převezmeš moji bolest, nepoznám, kdy je čas zavolat Deatonovi a Melisse."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Zavoláme jim hned," rozhodl Derek a než Stiles stihnul zareagovat, znovu ho zalila bolest. Byla to ovšem jen chvilka, protože pak se ho Derek dotknul a Stiles věděl, že převzal jeho bolest, protože Derek silně zaťal zuby./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemusíš to dělat, to je moje práce," zašeptal Stiles./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Nemluv nesmysly," usadil ho Derek a zhluboka se nadechl, protože bolest přešla. Vstal a vypadal, že to dělá nesmírně nerad, ale někdo musel vzbudit Johna a zavolat Deatona a Melissu. Stiles byl o samotě jen chvíli, než se Derek vrátil s Johnem v zádech./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stilesi," přiskočil k němu, jako by byl snad na smrtelné posteli. „Jsi v pořádku?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Samozřejmě, že jsem v pořádku," odtušil Stiles, „jen zavolejte Deatonovi a Melisse, že už je čas."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"John přikývl a kývl na Dereka, aby zůstal se Stilesem, než odešel zařídit vše potřebné. Derek pomohl Stilesovi vstát a obléknout se do tepláků (nic jiného už Stilesovi nesedělo). Pak sešli dolů, kde na ně čekal John s připravenou taškou s oblečením nejen pro Stilese, ale i pro dvojčata./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Cestou k Deatonovi musel Stiles zavolat celé smečce. Díky tomu, že mu při každé bolesti Derek odlehčoval, by Stiles skoro vůbec neřekl, že se blíží narození jejich dětí./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že u Deatona čekala celá smečka. Lydia s Jacksonem okamžitě vyskočili na nohy, jak vešel do místnosti./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stilesi!" vykřikla Lydia a bylo na ní vidět, jak je nadšená. „Už je to tady?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jinak bych vás sem nevolal," utrousil Stiles ne příliš nadšeně a rozhlédl se po ostatních./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Allison seděla vedle Ethana a na rozdíl od svého druha vypadala klidně (Ethan sebou na židli mlel, jak se nemohl dočkat). Vlastně byla jediná klidná, protože Scott vedle něj si nervózně kousal nehty a Aiden měl vykulené oči, jakoby Stilese v životě neviděl. Peter, který stál vedle dveří, se tvářil téměř nezaujatě. Isaac se s Ericou drželi za ruce, jakoby si dodávali odvahu a Boyd vedle nich si kousal ret, ale jinak na sobě nedal nic znát./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Z ordinace vyšla Melissa. „Stilesi," kývla na něj s úsměvem, „všechno je připraveno."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles sebejistě otočil na Dereka, který měl tvář staženou tuctem pocitů. Obavami, nadšením, očekáváním, strachem, nejistotou a… láskou./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se k němu natáhl a políbil ho. „Budu v pořádku," ujistil ho. „A dvojčata taky."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Pak objal otce a následoval Melissu dovnitř, kde na něj čekal operační stůl a Deaton. Přípravy byli rychlé, ale důkladné a Stiles pozbyl vědomí během pár sekund./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Probudil se a cítil se slabý a malátný, podobně jako se člověk probudí po noci plné alkoholu. V ústech měl sucho a jazyk jako z písku. Oči měl těžké, a když se mu je podařilo otevřít, pálily ho./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stilesi." Instinktivně otočil hlavu po Derekově hlasu a do zorného pole se mu dostala Derekova tvář, ustaraná, ale s milujícíma očima, které plály vděčností./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„De-re-ku," zašeptal Stiles a Derek ho políbil na čelo, zatímco pevně držel jeho ruku v téměř bolestivém sevření./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou v pořádku," řekl Derek, protože věděl, na co se chce Stiles tak zoufale zeptat, ale nemůže. „Oba jsou v pořádku, zdraví a krásní." Opřel si nos o Stilesovo rameno, kde plně vnímal jeho vůni – vůni rodiny, vůni druha, vůni bolesti. „Díky."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles se zasmál, ale znělo to spíš jako zachraptění. „Kde jsou?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se otočil a Stiles pochopil, že je v místnosti ještě někdo, než k posteli přistoupili John a Lydia, každý v ruce jedno miminko – Finna zabaleného do modré dečky, Marissu do červené./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jsou nádherní, Stilesi," zamumlal rozněžněle John a podal Finna Stilesovi, který se pro svoje dítě natáhnul./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Lydia podala Marissu Derekovi. „Buď na ni opatrný," zamumlala./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Finn byl v jeho rukách lehoučký a neuvěřitelně drobný. Oči měl široce rozevřené a co Stilese překvapilo, tmavě hnědé, skoro až do černa, zatímco vlasy měl světle hnědé, po Stilesovi. Pohlédl na Marissu v Derekově náruči. Na rozdíl od svého bratra spala, takže neviděl, jakou barvu očí má ona, ale vlasy měla tmavé jako Derek./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Prý má oči po tvé matce," řekl Derek. Stiles se na něj podíval. Jeho matka měla zářivě modré oči jako dva safírové drahokamy./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Stálo to za to," usmál se Stiles a přitiskl k sobě Finna ještě více. Po chvíli si od Dereka vyžádal Marissu a Derekovi předal Finna. Malá se při tom probudila a Stiles se podíval do jejích očí, které mu připomínaly jeho matku. „Je vážně krásná."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Oba jsou dokonalí," usmál se Derek na Finna a otočil se, když dovnitř vešel Deaton./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Jak se má náš pacient?" zajímal se./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles kývnul ke svým dětem. „Nejšťastnější na světě."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"-/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Ke svému otci se Stiles už nevrátil. Jakmile je Deaton propustil, zavezl je Derek do emjejich/em domu, protože dětské pokoje už byly připravené a stejně tak přestěhované všechny věci. Stiles s překvapením zjistil, že tam na něj nečeká ani smečka, ale ani Peter./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Kde jsou všichni?" zajímal se a malou zabalenou v autosedačce položil na gauč v obývacím pokoji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"„Řekl jsem jim, ať přijdou zítra," vysvětlil Derek a Finna položil vedle sestry./p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles pozvedl obočí. „Proč?"/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Derek se usmál a jedním rychlým pohybem přitáhl Stilese k sobě. „Chtěl jsem strávit aspoň den o samotě se svou rodinou."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"Stiles vydechl, jakoby dlouho zadržoval dech. To, že je Derek nazval rodinou – jeho, Finna a Marissu – bylo to nejlepší, co od něj kdy slyšel. Přitáhl si Dereka blíže a políbil ho. „Rodina. Navždy."/p  
p style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif !important;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Konec/span/p 


End file.
